Someone Else Shares Your Pain
by reallyJavannah
Summary: Chad: New boy, Semi popular, smoking hot sisters, isn't what everyone thinks. Sonny: New Girl, loner, only child, IS what everyone thinks. What do they have in common? You'll be quite surprised. Sequel is up!
1. Preview

Hey guys. Its Javannah again :) I'm back and with a brand new story... I had a dream about this story and literally cried when it started and ended... its sweet but also sad

* * *

This is just a little sneak peak... I hope you guys love it... review, I need 5 before I continue

* * *

Sonny's POV

Here I go again... another hit, another scar, another bruise, and more tears... my everyday life. my life's not that great. My mom died when I was 3 and I can only remeber her a little bit.

My dad on the other hand NEEDS HELP! He literally abuses me and I'm only 14. I also had cancer when I was 8... luckily it was cured. I'm done with the pain and suffering. My life has been a living hell. I go to school everyday with a black eye and I'm friendless. I had one best friend, Cara but she moved away and I found out that she was just using me, so I don't think that she was really a friend.

"SONNY!" Oh My Gosh! my dad's calling me... I better act like I'm sleep. He walks into my room when I fake snore "GET UP YOU WORTHLESS BRAT" he punches me straight in the stomach. I get up and I throw up on him... big mistake. He punches me again and this time I stumble and hit my head on the door and black out...

Chad's POV

My life sucks... my mom died when I was 4 and I'm 15.

I'm new to this school and I see a girl with a black eye and she basicly walks around friendless. I feel so bad for her... she's so beautiful and I'm just a nobody... I had only one best friend... his name was Chris but he betrayed me so he wasn't really my friend.

I had cancer and I'm also in a foster home, I love the family but their kids HATE ME. They live this rich preppy life full of credit cards and spoiled richness. I was abused by my dad until one day some cop next door to my house walked over and found my dad kicking me over and over.

My own father... so much for a role model. I freaking hate that man.


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Hey guys... I'm BACK! but I'm sick :(

I got picked up early today and Tuesdays are the only days I can update me stories... I'm stuck on my one story :/

I'm sorry if my letters are mixed up... I'm dyslexic

* * *

Sonny's POV

Another day... oh Joy. I woke up said my prayers and read my bible. Thank God my dad wasn't awake. I got ready for school. What to wear? I don't know... all I know, is that I need to cover up these bruises. I ts pretty sunny outside and its hot so maybe I'll go with a cardigan with a high waisted skirt... there are only bruises on my arms and now on my eye. Dad took my cover up and hid it away. I think he threw it away too. Here's the thing... I think he wants my life to be like a living hell. I get up and walk downstairs and see the new neighbor. He's so arrogant and lives with the new family. Oh how much I would WANT his life, I looked at him straight in his eyes and he had sparks in them, he had beautiful eyes. I start to make my waffles with marshmallows and dance to Superman by Auburn. I LOVE this song. Why does this fit my dad so well? I wonder if he was ever nice? "Swoll up in the chest yo, I THINK you NEED a Wonderbra" I laughed so hard at this that I nearly threw up. I hear the floor creek and Mixy meow. I get scared and act like nothing happened. Its sad how my own cat is SCARED of my own dad like me. He comes downstairs and yells "Mixy SHUT UP!" he kicks my cat and she falls and can't get up. I rush to her and she gets up and claws my dad. He gets mad at me and punches me... the same eye he punched a couple nights before. The pain hurt so much that I passed out.

*School*  
I left the house late today. I've been late 23 times... I wonder if anyone notices this? I go to the office and the lady signs me in and I pick up my ID and head to class. I missed Science... yay. I don't have to dissect a cat eyeball. It stinks so bad. I walk into Math and Mrs. Rogers signs my sheet and I sit next to Anna. She's one of my friends here. I don't really talk to her outside of school. She's a foster child. I feel so bad for her, she works so hard everyday and always tried to make the best of life, she's leaving to go to another family. I pray she stays.

Chad's POV

I love this family. I have my own car, boat, yat... this is the life... I have just came here 3 weeks ago and I just recently made new friends. I love my life... its a TON better than the one I had before. I was beaten by my abusive dad who murdered my mom. Everyday I search and search for clues to why he murdered my mom. I miss her so much, she used to make really good food and was so warm, I remember her funeral, I made myself sick that day not to be there. I had horrible nightmares about her and still missed her. A few years later, my dad started to abuse me and tried to kill me. One day I got fed up and called 911, when I did, my dad was behind me and hung up the phone. The cops actually had another case to solve next door and when he heard me scream in pain, he knocked down my door and made me get up and go to his car, I was so happy. My father now has life in prison.

I'm off to school, I turn around and see this really beautiful girl looking at me, I saw her eyes spark and she made my heart melt. What I saw next was horrifying, I saw her face turn into pure terror and I ran away and wept in my car, I had no idea what happened but I know that look on her face was not so well.

* * *

DONE! I will update this later, I'm sick. I've been sick since last week and I've had many hard times, please pray for me, I've been bullied at my school since 7th grade and what happened was, they stole $2 from me and my mom came to the school and she's resolving this issue now so she's pressing charges, I'm scared because i HAVE to go to court :(

i've never been there, If you know how its like please pm me :)

Thanks-

Javi :)


	3. Chapter 2: Maybe Neighbor Boy Isn't Bad

Hey guys another update :)

Brianna the character in this story, is actually in my class, i don't like her

* * *

Sonny's POV

I got to class late today, Mrs. Voegele gave me a stern look. The whole class erupts in a fit of laughter except for the new kid, he's so cute but just so arrogant. I go to my seat but right before I got there, Brianna tripped me, I freaking hate that ugly twit, she's so rude to everyone and thinks she's so great, high, and so mighty over everyone. So high over my butt, I can punch that toothpick and she'll snap. I get up off the floor and was literally about to slap the crap out of Brianna but the new kid stopped me before I could. He gave a warm smile and I smiled back while walking to my seat. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He turns around to look at me after I sat and said what I thought no one would ever say."It's a shame, I've been here at this school for only a week and everyone all thinks I'm so ignorant, well guess what, I'm not. I'm nothing near that, but I know someone who is, "Brianna" her jaw dropped. I laughed at this. The new boy turned to look at me, he smiled at me again and began telling Brianna off again, "Yeah I said it, you're just so rude and ignorant, you kicked me because I never tied your shoe, you have tortured the girl sitting  
over there" he looked at me, he nodded his head letting me say my name "Sonny" he winks and then mouths his name "Chad."  
He sits back down and then begins to do his work. "I'm so so sorry Ms. Voegele" she looked at him and the whole class goes into applause. She and I even clap too. He then takes his seat and Brianna is escorted to the principle's office, after class Chad came up to me. "Hey Sonny, I'm sorry for what happed to you. Let me know if you want to talk about anything"  
We both leave the class, he touched my arm and hugged me, I felt warmth and comfort oh, and did I mention SPARKS! I FELT SPARKS!

* * *

Hey, sorry for the short chapter, I'll update friday, my life is BUSY! we're still going through with the charges and the bullying has stoped, for now. I just WANT to punch them but can't :/

Thanks for reading... I need 18 reviews before I continue :)


	4. Chapter 3: He knows

HEYYYY! :) haha I'm sorry for not updating, I had bad writer's block and it really affected me. Did anyone hear about Demi leaving SWAC? I was mad at first and depressed but the great thing is, is that she's doing new music :)

I wanna thank all of you that have been reviewing my stories, it really means alot.

* * *

Chad's POV

That girl was pretty cute, I know she's my neighbor but who cares. I liked her though, I know I sound cheesy but I mean come on, even with a black eye she was gorgeous. Sonny Munroe WILL be mine. I was thinking about her when I suddenly heard a scream, her scream. I know how her scream is. I only knew her for 2 days and already she changed me. I ran to go see what was going on. I got there and I saw football jocks and snobby cheerleaders messing with her. "Eww Munroe what happened to your face? Did your daddy punch you for being so ugly" that made me angry.  
I ran to Sonny and she looked pale. I rubbed her arm and told off the all 4 people. "What gives you the right to make fun of Sonny; she hasn't done one thing to you at all. Just because your football jocks and cheerleaders and this school is the most popular doesn't mean you can make fun of her." They eyeballed me and then said "Chad why don't you go back home and bring your sexy hot sister here" this dude seriously made no sence.  
I grabbed Sonny's hand and we walked away. "Thanks Chad, for doing what you did back there." I smiled at her "Your welcome. How long have they been messing with you" she looked down. I pulled her chin up. "2 years" well we were in 9th grade and 2 years ago make that… 7Th grade. "WHAT?" she looked at me as if to tell me to calm down. Not a chance but I have to for Sonny. "Yup. You're my only friend now. I've had other friends and I still talk to them but online and that's it".  
"Do you want to walk home with me today" it was already 2:45 the bell rung to let us out she nodded and we walked together. I've been here for nearly a month but I wonder why I never knew Sonny.I was in and out of school and I just met her obviously 2 days ago, she's already my best friend. "So Sonny why did they say your father punched you?" she started to cry and I was wondering why. "I can't tell you" she looked at me, her bright chocolate eyes that were so warm were filled with sadness.

*3 Months LATER*

They continued to mess with her, they called her fat, she lost a ton of weight and she stayed depressed, I want my sunshine back. "Sonny" I called her, she looked at me and rushed into my arms. "I have to talk to you" I nodded and we went to our secret place. "Remember 3 months ago you asked about my dad?" she began to sit down. I wanted to sit because I knew from tis, this conversation would be very serious. "Well, my mom died when I was very young and my dad was majorly depressed and he stopped being a dad" I knew what she meant. I scooted closer to her and sat her in my lap. "Sonny show me or at least tell me what he did" her black eye healed up, she now wears contacts, she showed me her bruises. I looked at her back and saw a HUGE black blue and purple bruise near her rib and on her back. I looked at her wrists and saw cut marks. "Oh Sonny" I hugged her for God knows how long.

She needs to tell someone, I know she told me but she really can't live like this. "My story was similar to yours. I had cancer too. That healed up though. Anyways, hat else did he do?" she looked up at me. She started to cry. "He stole my life, that's what he did, he said my mom "died" she didn't. She was murdered by him. I tried to tell the cops and they didn't believe me, he tried to kill Mixy, my cat. She's sick at the vets and they're gonna puit her down if he does anythinkg else to her." Her eyes wewr sad and I could tell she needed me. I was holding her like a baby and cradled her. We were allowed to miss one class a day, it was last period anyways. I pulled her chin up andkissed her. It was a short sweet kiss, my first kiss. "We're going to get through this" we both prayed about it and left with prayer.

I walked her home. We were hand in hand. We got home and I saw Sonny's dad glaring at me. I think he wanted to kill me. I think he knew I knew. We walked past her house and up to mine. "Hey mom" my mom smiled at us, she was like Sonny's second mom. "Hey kids" she hugged Sonny and Sonny cried a little bit. "We have something to tell you Mrs. Cooper" her face was in pure shock and she sat down.

* * *

I have writers block but I'm making progress :)

everything's going better at school. I'm not doing so well though. I have an eating disorder but I'm praying about it. Please hit the review button for me :) God Bless you.

Oh and a shout out to all my readers who reviewed and favorited this story... THANK YOU! 3  
- Javi :)


	5. Chapter 4:Troubling News

Hey Guys, I'm BACK! with another update, basicly this whole story will be in Sonny's POV. It's kinda hard for me to write in anyone else's POV haha so yup.

I'm doing alot better, my eating disorder is starting to stop, pretty much all I'm doing is keeping my mouth busy after I eat, I chew gum or eat candy, I sing too which helps :) oh and  
Stay Strong- Demi Lovato :)

haha I found the song Milkshake and I'm literally cracking up :)

Oh and who saw Lemonade Mouth? I didn't yet but I will, I love that song Determinate and She's So Gone

* * *

Sonny's POV

The second we told Mrs. Cooper, she wore a shocked expression and gave me a hug. I was kinda scared but relieved that I told someone, I'm still shaky. Chad's sisters Brooke and Tina come downstairs, they're like my sisters, I tell them EVERYTHING. "OMG Sonny, we haven't seen you in the longest, what's up" they knew I was sad but they always tried to cheer me up, its a sister thing. "Nothing much girls, just sitting duh..." (A.N me and my besties/triplets ALWAYS do this, I love them) all of us start to laugh. "yeah, okay... I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN SEND HER BACK TO HER FATHER, SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE..." I heard Mrs. Cooper yell, I was scared. Everyone in the room talked to me just to get distracted. I sat next to Chad and started playing with his hair, I smelled his perfume, usually it smells so wonderful, but when I smelled it, it made me nauseous (A.N *sorry* this is EXACTLY how my dream went, please don't say I'm going to fast, this IS what happened, btw, Chad and Sonny still are friends in this chapter) I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and ran straight to the bathroom. I ate only 6 times this week (A.N *my LAST A.N haha* I ate that much this week too, I'm not that hungry, I'm more of a snack person I don't really like food like that, I'll eat it but I'll snack on something all the time... ANYWAY...) I leaned myself up so now I was standing straight, I looked like crap. My stomach hurt and my makeup was slightly smeared. "Sonny you okay? Brooke and mom are worried about you, Brooke's making you some tea"  
"Yeah, Tina, I'm fine, just a little sick... you can come in if you want"  
"Okay, I have to talk to you about something"

She probably thinks I'm pregnant. Tina has a son named Daniel... he's too cute, he's 3. Tina's married and she's 28. I know I'm not pregos *I always say that* because I've never had it (I HATE THAT WORD...) and I'm pure, I even have a purity ring that I wear faithfully, it was my mother's. I miss her so much, if only she were here she would have kicked "dad" out. Ugh, why was I a love child. My parents were married though.  
I flushed, washed my hands and rinsed my mouth with water and mouthwash and cleaned my face. I then let Tina in. "Hey I have to ask you something, I know you're going to be honest about it too so here goes, Sonny are you pregnant?" see, I told you.  
"No Tina, I'm not. I'm pure. I obviously wear my purity ring all the time and I'm not having kids until I'm married. I vowed that to God a long time ago and I'm keeping that vow for a ling time"  
"Okay then Sonny, oh. one more question"  
"Shoot"  
"Were you late at all this month?" (If anyone doesn't know what this means, you can PM me)  
"Christina... UGH!" why was I mad? I shook is off and answered her question "A little, like 2 weeks, my doctor said its normal though and if it didn't happen next week then I should call her" she nodded. "Sonny. Let me know if you need anything" she hugged me and walked out the bathroom. I'm honestly confused right now.

I walked out the bathroom and bumped into the jerk. Chad, haha. "Eww Munroe move" I pushed him after that, the funny part was, he threw me over his shoulder. "Chad PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed like a little girl, it was hilarious. He carried me downstairs on his shoulders which scared me to death, Mrs. Cooper was literally laughing like crazy. Mr. Cooper walked in. I called Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, Mom and Dad ever since I met them. Mrs. Cooper looked a lot like my mom too. "Sonny I'm not putting you down." both Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were cracking up. "You guys are too cute" we were?  
Chad finally put me down. He didn't smell weird anymore. I guess he showered because his hair was still a little damp and he smelled like the ocean breeze. Brooke grabbed her camera and decided to record all this. It probably turned out adorable, like Chad... oh gosh, what am I saying I don't like Chad. That kiss though, my first kiss actually, I felt sparks fly. I finally got to my tea. I drunk it in 2 minutes, it was warm. After that I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Cooper about what happened on the phone. "Sonny, on the phone, they told me that you have to go back to your father" I honestly couldn't handle this. Chad was behind me. I turned to run away but then Mr. Cooper spoke. "We're however not going to do that, we actually need you to go over to your house and grab everything you need out of your room. Don't use the front of your house, you're going to use the back. We'll have backup with you, including bodyguards. Just tell me when you're ready to go over there." I nodded. I've haven't been here for a long time. I just came to this place about almost a year ago. My stuff wasn't really important anyway. I only had my baby blanket, my 10 small stuffed animals, my favorite sweat pants, my books, and that's it. My clothes are too big on me now, I lost 20 lbs now. My dad stopped feeding me 4 weeks ago. I'll only eat at school and then, I don't eat at all. I was completely staving. My dad doesn't care about me whatsoever, I don't even know why I'm here in this world.

Chad and I decided tonight, I was moving out of my house. We told Mr. and Mrs. Cooper and they called the guards. I was sick to my stomach when we walked into "my" house. There were 2 guards with Chad and I, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were standing outside with the police. Everyone went inside. Apparently my "dad" was an armed suspect for robbery, murder, and abuse and violence. I walked up to my room, I went inside alone. I opened my closet and saw...

keep going...

keep going...

keep going...

keep going...

keep going...

my "father"

I screamed but when I did, his filthy hand went all over my mouth. I but his hand and tried to run. I couldn't go anywhere, he locked my door, he blocked it too, I cried and prayed for God knows how long. Chad texted my phone and I looked at it, I texted him back way before the beast could even look. He slammed my head against the wall, I was slipping in and out of consiousness. I tried to move but when I did, my whole body hurt. Especially my stomach. Maybe its crampy. I don't know how long I was asleep, but the next thing I heard was ambulance sirens sounding off.  
"And then I came into your room and I saw the beast. I punched him as hard as I could, just to save you, Sonny, you need to wake up, I need you here with me, everyone needs you, you may feel like you're nothing, but you're so much more than that to me" it was Chad, I started crying because everything he said was so sweet and I loved it. He touched my face and wipped my tears. I opened my eyes when we arived to the hosital which was two minutes later. He smiled at me and then told me everything that happened. He had my baby blanket too. I held it tighter than I had ever before. I loved it to death, my mom gave it to me. I didn't care about what happened, I just cared that I made it out alive. They carried me straight to the emergency room and put me on a strecther. They checked everything that a doctor would.

They examined me carefully and told me about taking meds. They said it was bad for me because...

I Allison Annabeth Munroe

am pregnant

at the age

of 14

* * *

it was more drama when I dreamt this, I woke up crying though, this story has more drama next chapter, I'm going to do that right now. I'm only doing like 500 words and I''ll go back to it on Tuesday


	6. Chapter 5: Pressure and a Baby

That last chapter made me cry :( another chapter here I go :)

* * *

How was I pregnant, I literally vowed IN CHURCH when I was 10 about being pure. "What do you mean I am pregnant? I'm only 15 and I've never did it with anyone" I turned to look at Chad who's face was shocked, depressed, and also hurt. He looked as if he would kill someone. He looked up at me and gradually held me. I had no cords on me and I was okay to get out of bed, Chad grabbed me into his arms and I sobbed. "Sonny, we're going to get through this okay, I Love You and together we'll raise this baby, I will actually get my own house and everything just to take care of this baby." I looked up at him, my eyes dull, just like my emothions. I looked down at my small flat stomach. I wonder what they're going to say about me back at school next week, or better yet, in a month. I can't have this baby. I can't do it, but with a little more faith and a little more trusting in God, I can do it. Chad and I have a best friend, Mike and girlfriend Priscilla are expectant parents too. They're 18 though. I'm only 15 and Chad's 16. That's too young. The worst part is, I don't even know who the father is.

A week Later:

The father is still unknown. Oh, more exciting news, Chad and I are officially dating. We have been for a week and its been amazing. We went out on dates 2 nights in a row. I still get a little sick but I'm doing just dandy. Chad and I are wondering is this little miracle, some people *cough* mindy, javier, andy,brianna,latifah anne, ana *cough* are having. We hope its a girl. Either way, its going to be a blessing. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper are such a big help, they're now my legal guardians, so now they're Mom and Dad. Chad and I have a huge house, oh and we moved out to California, where we're at now. Its perfect for raising a baby. We baby proffed the house, with Anna's help. Oh, Anna by the way lives next door. When we went to our old high school, she got adopted and we losh touch. Now we're best friends, not that we weren't before. She's also going to be the godmother of my child. I'm excited. I just noticed how Chad's only cocky in school, only if they're mean to me. We now to a christian school, CLCHS Christian Life Center High. I'm kinda scared to go back to school because, now my belly's showing, I'm the new girl too, which makes it worse. I'm 3 and 1/2 months pregnant. Chad and I just walked into school and everyone, including teachers stare at us, mainly me. Probably because we're 3 hours late or because my stomach's now buldging out. Now I finally gained those 20 lbs back? Interesting.

Chad and I walk up to the front of the class to give them all our info. I was confused because the bell rung for 5th period. Did I mention this school lasts for 5 hours. We come and 8AM and leave and 1PM. That's too cool. Chad and I get to have a huge house all to ourselves for many hours. Since its the first day of school, we don't get homework for 2 whole weeks and they give us a free 3 days off. The whole school. I'm too freaking excited. Brooke's in my music class, Chad and I have all our classes together. I love this school (A.N I would LOVE that school) so much. "Hey Sonny come sit here" I ran over to Brooke, who gave me a bone crushing hug and we immediately started talking. I looked all around me after our conversation and everyone was staring at me including the teachers, I got self cautious and ran out of class without bothering to give the teacher my name. That was embarassing because having everyone stare at you constantly like that is medded up or a little loony. The second I ran out of class, I ran to this little tree, about my height and sat next to it. I was wearing black skinnies so I was comfortable, they're kinda like sweat pants (A.N I have them, they're soo soft, I always wear them). Chad came right behind me when I didn't even know. He sat next to me and talked to me in a soft voice that calmed me. "Sonshine, I know how you feel, we're new here, but I know its hard on you dealing with all this, you're a mom, teen, and you're starting a new school, I know you're strong and you can do this, I believe in you Sonny, God knows and I know that you can do this.

Always remember this okay?" I nodded "I Love You Chad" he popped his collar and did his CDC smirk that makes everyone swoon "I know" he picked up a stick and drew on the ground he wrote on the ground "Tiffany" I looked at him confused. "It means revelation of God " (A.N I googled it, I was impressed). "So what are you trying to say Chad? I'm confused" he looked at me and smiled, "I want the baby to be named Tiffany" I smiled at him and had tears of joy coming out of my eyes. "I love it Chad, but what if we have a boy? Then?"  
"If it's God's will then we will have either one" he grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. We walked back to class. We were out for 15 minutes. Not that long. "I never got your names, I'm left with the named Mindy,Tiffany, Rosemary, and Allison" Chad and I smiled at the name Tiffany, remebering earlier, not to long ago. "My name is Allison Munroe, Mrs. Hamilton" she gave me a warm smile and I sat down. I got many dirty looks thrown at me but this time, instead of it getting to me, I shook it off and went ahead with the next hour of that class. It went by quickly, Chad and I were about to walk out hand in hand until Mrs. Hamilton called me over to her. I walked over to her and we talked, Chad there with Brooke talking to her. "Sonny, if you daon't mind me asking, how many months along are you?" I looked shy, "3 months and a half ma'am" she looked shocked. "The father is unknown, so since Chad and I are dating, we're both caring for the baby." she looked at me and then spoke "I know a really amazing doctor that you can go to, you'll love him" my mouth hung open when she said him. "I'm sorry, I meant to say her, the first thing I thought of was him, I have a son, Thomas" I nodded, we kept talking until about 11:55, we said our goodbies, she gave me the number for the doctor and also pregnancy class information. I truly think she's an amazing person.

The next class I went to was social studies. I think I want to go home. It's free period after this class so I'll go home after this last class. School ends so quickly that you can go and get lunch at home or whatever, its still 1PM when they let out. I'm tired. My feet are starting to numb up and when I walk in the halls all I hear is "eww she's so fat" or "she's discusting" they don't even know the whole story.  
I finally survived social studies, it was a fast 30 minutes too. Once Chad and I got home, we cuddled with Mixy, I love her so much, my precious kitty and we stayed in all day. So far we're scheduled for our appointment next friday at 3. Then we'll know the gender of this little miracle

* * *

DONE! 1,352 words, I'm tired, I'm off to bed, its almost 3AM... I wrote 2 chapters, my stories are getting longer :D

I'm sorry if anyone cried in the begining of this chapter, I kinda had to take Sonny's place in this story, I cried alot being in her shadow

God Bless all of you :)


	7. Chapter 6: Moody and the Surprise

Hey guys, I'm back :D

I HAVE to keep writing haha, this story's gettting it poppin haha, I'll never say that again

oh and I went back to edit all my mistakes, so Sonny's 15 and Chad's 16

* * *

Sonny's POV

I was finally going back to school after they gave us 3 days off, I'm actually okay with it. Today I'm going back to school, then after, Chad and I are going to the doctors for the baby. I can't hold in this excitement. Tina's coming with us too, she was right about this baby that night, I honestly give her props. I walked into class and sat down. People still stared, its my second day here, but you know what? I'm dealing with this gradually. Let people stare and talk but if they go to far, it's a whole different story. "Eww Allie, why are you here anyways? You can clearly see we don't like you, why don't you take your fat butt and leave this place" okay, I don't know who this chic is, all I know is, I don't like her. Chad looked at me and was about to speak, it's as if everything from our old school happened again, only this is 9 months later. I looked at him letting him know that I got this. "I love you" he mouthed to me, I smiled and mouthed it back. I turned back around to this chic, she looked disgusted "Um look, just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me fat or unwanted, you shouldn't judge me just because I'm not like you. I'm only 15 and pregnant"  
"Eww, honestly, shouldn't you be on 16 and pregnant? You're such a little prostitute" I glared so freaking hard at her and I swore, if Chad wasn't here, I would've choked this chick. UGH!

She did NOT go there, she looked so plastic and blonde, I don't like her. "You did not just go there, 1st of all, no one calls me Allie, only my mother did before she passed away. (I have long term memory, I was 2 when she called me Allie) oh and 2nd you look like a freaking  
plastic Barbie. Oh... Or as I would call you, a wannabe Nicki Minaj, so before you judge me, you might want to look in the mirror, Plastic." There you have it, I told off the ugly brat. The whole class was quiet after I took my seat, soon 10 seconds later everyone gives  
off a round of applause. I was a little shy but proud of myself. Chad rubbed my arm comfortably and I fell asleep on his sholder, being as his seat is next to mine and we share a whole desk. I had a swift little nap the teacher came in 5 minutes later, 8:00. "Hello, I'm Mr. Underwood, as you all know, bit I still see new faces so I reintroduced myself, I'm he math teacher by the way" he glanced at me, Chad looked confused, as did I. I smiled he looked exactly like my uncle Adame. I HOPE that's him, I wonder if it is. Right after looking at me, he quickly grabbed the roll book and looked at it. "Okay, is there an Allison Munroe and Chad Cooper in here?" I nodded, he nearly dropped the book. It WAS my Uncle Adame.

He ran over to me immediately hugging me, "Allster! How are you? I haven't seen you since you were 5, actually the day you were free from cancer, I've been trying to talk to you for the longest but when I kept calling, your phone was disconnected" the whole class laughed at my little nickname he gave me, Chad's face was red from laughter and he smiled as he saw what was happening. I finally seen my Uncle Adame, I've missed him, he's like my older brother, he's actually 26, 11 years older than me. He's my mom's baby brother. My grandparents passed away not to long ago. "I'm actually doing really good Uncle Addie" I always called him that when I was little, I could barely speak, so I called him Addie. Chad looked over at us smiling taking the whole scene in, he was proud and amazed. We didn't really do anything in class, all everyone did was talk, we're not really getting work yet, I talked to Adame for a long time, so did Chad, looks like they're best friends. Class ended quickly but before we left, Uncle Adame gave Chad and I his number and address, he lives right near us, we learned that him and his wife have a daughter named Ana, she's brazillian, like I'm part brazillian. "Sonny, that's awesome how you met your uncle who's your teacher. God's working miracles here, princess" Chad said after we left class. Some people heard us and smiled at us, I love this school, it's amazing how people can doubt you for something you're not but can change their minds later. The next class Chad and I had was reading. 30 minutes of that class. One thing I don't get is how each class is 30 minutes exept for music which is 1 hour, I'm not complaining though, that's pretty good. Chad and I got to our next class, oh great new people. Woo Hoo. Blech.

The teacher was kinds creepy, her eyes were weird too. We wrote a whole page report on trauma. It was pretty hard to do, I just saw the beast 1 month ago for my court trial, I'm not writing a report on traumatic events in our lives, I have too many, one now, being pregnant but trust me, I DON'T REGRET this baby, I love it. I raised my hand  
"Yes Ms. Munroe?" man, this teacher was arg blech ugh! see, not even words can describe that.  
"Its very hard for me to do this paper"  
She looked up and glared at me, I obviously glared back at her. "Well if you can't do it now, you can do it when everyone goes home, at 1PM unless you don't know that"  
Um, no I'm not, I have a really good reason why, I don't like this teacher.  
"Well for personal reasons, I can't write this paper, and I'm unavailable after school."  
She kept giving me an additude. Normally I won't get mad or snap back if someone's bothering me. But today I did.  
"I have a reason why I can't wrote this and it's personal, I can't tell anyone. I'm not trying to back out of an assignment. and oh, I forgot, you need an additude adjustment, maybe your husband's too tired of hearing you" the whole class erupted into oooh's and aahh's. Chad ran over to me and tried to calm me down. He hugged me for like 2 minutes, his hugs always calm me. After that, class finally ended and I walked out in a huff. I went to go get water. I started to get food cravings. (A.N haha after I drink water, I crave ice, it has to stick to my tongue) I wanted some pickles and ice cream, this was my first food craving (A.N I LOVE pickles and ice  
cream, it's pregnancy food but is sooo good. I'm not pregnant though  
haha)

I ran to the cafe and grabbed those little burger pickles and a  
cup of ice cream and ate it. Yum, now back to class, I've been out for 5 minutes, I got a hall pass from the cafe and went to class 3rd period of the day, then I'm going home, today was a half day, then tomorrow was a day off. More new people? How great! *hint my sarcasm* They gave us a 10 minute break from class time, so we got 20 minutes of class and not actually 30. I sat next to Chad, he kept messing with my hair. "Sonny, you okay" I was confused about this question, I'm fine.  
"Yeah why?" he smiled at me "Haha shut up"  
I started crying. Chad looked scared as crap. The whole class was weirded out but the girls understood and went back to their little convos. Suddently I felt someone softly tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hey are you okay?"  
I nodded "Chad I'll be back I'm going to talk to Sonny" the girl said.

She was in my 2 other classes. "I'm Tawni by the way" I smiled at her and finished wipping my tears. We talked for a while, we became best friends in a second. Of all the students here, she's the only one I made friends with.  
"How many months are you?" I smiled and so did she, she was amazed, I can tell... she wasn't weirded out or anything, she was in fact now my new best friend here.  
"I'm actually 4 months pregnant today, I'm going to the doctors today to find out the gender and everything else" she smiled and asked me "Hey can I come with you? I would love to see this... oh and I think you might have a girl, by the looks of it"  
I smiled confusingly  
"When my Aunt was pregnant with my little cousin Brooke, I could tell how bubbly and bright she was. With a boy, I've seen my cousin Tina with her son and she acted with mixed emotions" (A.N is anyone catching on? haha, and I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS TRUE, my mom acted with mixed emotions when she was pregnant with my little brother and my cousin's girlfriend was bubbly when she was pregnant with her daughter)  
"Wait Tawni, how did you know my name and, are you Chad's cousin?" she nodded and answered my question "Yup I'm Chad's cousin and Chad always talks about you, how you look, smell, and how beautiful you are" my cheeks started to blush.

"Oh Tawni, the answer's yes, you can come to the appointment just text me, I'm pretty sure Chad gave you my number." She smirked and laughed, Chad did give her my number. We got back into class, it was a sub so when I got back into class, I fell asleep on my desk. Chad woke me up and we walked out of class. We went to our lockers and then we drove home.

2:00 PM

I'm too excited, Chad and I tried to nap off this excitement but we couldn't, so we took a ride to Mom's house instead. "Sonny, how are you sweety" I smiled, "I'm doing good Mom, how are you?" she never answered, instead she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She missed me, I was proud of that. She's the only person who missed me, besides Chad. "I'm doing great Sonny" everyone talked for a while, pretty soon it was 2:30. Everyone left out the house and we all went to the doctors for my checkup. I'm sooo curious to find out the gender, Tawni met us there and so did Mr. Cooper and Anna. When all of us got to the lobby, it was 2:55 finally 5 more minutes. Of everyone who was excited, I think Chad and I were the most excited. We had to calm each other by playing games on our phones. It was finally 3PM. "Allison Munroe" everyone's heads turned Chad and I walked into the room.

* * *

Done, now since I left off with the chapter with a crappy ending, I'll make it up to you by writing a very interesting chapter. I don't think I like this chapter


	8. Chapter 7: Pleasent

Okay, HOPEFULLY this is really good. I'm currently blasting music and writing this I Hate This Part- Pussycat Dolls on replay :D on with the chapter

* * *

When Chad and I went into the room, we talked for a while, it took the doctor a while to come. It was like 10-15 minutes (A.N my doctor takes  
that long) "I'm so sorry Ms. Munroe, I had a patient with the chills and needed serious work" my eyes went wide and Chad laughed. I glared at him playfully and the doctor laughed. Her name is Dr. Swart. "Oh it's okay" I said as I smiled/laughed. Okay, let's get started. Chad smiled so big and brightly. "Okay, Sonny, I hear a heartbeat" I smiled as I heard it, I may be 5 months pregnant, but I'm still overjoyed to have a child growing inside of me. Okay, he gender is... Okay, this baby is a little too jumpy. I don't know why though. The baby finally  
remained still (A.N I was like that, the doctors thought I would be a boy, haha sooo wrong. I'm a girl :D) "Okay, are you guys ready to know  
the gender of the baby?" Chad and I nodded and then smiled. "Okay Sonny, you and Chad are having a..." The baby was all over the place, it kept squirming around and it felt so weird.

"Oh My..." the doctor said. Chad and I looked with pure shock, I started stressing out, that's not to good... stress is really bad on the baby and I, or in this case, other people. "Okay, its still now" Chad an I sighed in relief. We both looked to the screen taking all of this in. It was beautiful, our child was beautiful. "Okay, Sonny and Chad, you guys can finally know the gender"  
"Well, we would like to know now" I was getting too impatient when I said that.  
She put on a little more jell when she started to speak, she traced the little wand over my stomach, it tickled. "Okay, well congratulations Sonny and Chad, you guys are having a baby girl" Chad started getting over excited. As did I. The doctor wipped the weird supstance off my stomach and Chad and I got up and were about to leave the room. I want a taco with mayo, ketchup, and bananas. Sounds gross right? For some reason, I want it. Chad and I opened the door and creepily found Mom, Dad, Anna, Tawni, Tina, Tom (Tina's hubby) staring at us with smiles on our faces. "Yes?" They all started jumping for joy. "YOU'RE HAVING A BOY!" I looked at them with raw emotion and the whole doctor's office started clapping. "No, you guys are silly, We're having a girl" once again everyone clapped. Crystal went all excited, so did Tawni. Everyone left at the same time. I needed a nap. While driving home, Chad asked me "What color should the nursery be?" I smirked at this.

I know things would be getting serious since Tiffany's going to be here in 4 months. When we got home, we checked our mailbox. We looked and saw a beautiful wedding invitaion from Priscilla and Mike. They are too cute and they're going to make a beautiful couple when they're married and Crystal's going to be just as georgeous as Tiffany, yeah I said it... Crystal, Mike and Priscilla are having a baby girl, Priscilla's bigger than I am carrying a baby. When you look at Priscilla and I, people think we're twins. She's a month older than me though. I love her to death. I can't wait until the weddiing, ever since she told me, I went out to go pick out my dress, well actually I'm in the wedding, so she picked it out with me.  
I'm here rambling, I'm tired, I need sleep haha. "I'm going to sleep Chad" I walked over to him and kissed him. I ran to go to bed. It was only 3, who cares, its Thursday, no school tomorrow and plus, there was no school Monday.

I woke up around 6, I wasn't very hungry and had no more food cravings, I only get them sometimes. When I woke up, I looked up and saw Chad's beautiful eyes. "Hello Beautiful" he bent down to kss my forehead (A.N I love when boys do that, its too cute) I smiled. My smile turned into a straight face and then I started getting super excited. "CHAD!" he looked scared, I grined, he loosened up. "Touch my belly" he did that exactly, it happened again, Tiffany kicked. For the first time. My baby kicked, OUR baby kicked. Our little girl. Its honestly amazing that there's a life growing inside me, God's little creation. Who knew that a tragedy from an abuse could turn into something so beautiful.

* * *

kay next chapter: The wedding


	9. Chapter 8: Her dad and the Wedding

Hey guys, I'm back, I got impatient with this story and my little brother wanted to come online so that's why the last chapter was short. I'm doing a math project right now, please bear with me... today at school was rough oh & this IS the chapter where you'll find out who Tiffany (Sonny's soon to be born daughter)'s dad is. More drama coming up in later chapters, this chapter's kinda uh... haha

and Sonny's 8 months pregnant in this chapter

On with the chapter, before that, I would like to thank all of you who have been so greatly kind and generous to review, subscribe, and/or favorite this story. I really love it.

Oh and all pictures are on my profile. Please scroll on over and see them

Now since Sonny's close to her due date, I will be taking this story month by month until the baby's born, oh and don't forget Priscilla and Mike's baby girl too, Crystal

* * *

Today was the day... the big day... Priscilla's wedding. My best friend and Chad's best friend are finally getting married. I'm in 10th grade and I can finally say I, Sonny Munroe was in a wedding at the age of 15. Uncle Addie was in it too, well actually he was attending it, Ana his daughter, she's 3, is in the wedding. She's a bridesmaid and I'm the maid of honor. She's walking with me down the aisle with me.

Tawni: Good luck today girl, next we'll see you in a wedding dress walking down the asile.

Oh Tawn, she made me laugh. I didn't know how loud I laughed until I saw Chad looking at me so weirdly. He laughed at me when I stared at him back. We were getting ready to leave the house, I left my clothes (my bridesmaid dress) at Silla's house. Chad wasn't coming with me to Silla's house. He had to go visit Mike.

Sonny: Haha, thanks Tawn, I'm leaving the house now I'll see you later

Tawni: Kk

I didn't text her back. I turned off my phone and got in the car with Chad. I really need to know how to drive, well after Priscilla and I have our babies, she's going to teach me how to drive and I'm still 15, I'll be 16 after Tiff's born, I'm not having a sweet 16, I only have about 6 friends, so maybe I'll have a slumber party.  
After being in the car for 30 minutes, we were finally at Priscilla's house, its 7AM, on a Saturday, I should be sleep. I don't go to church on Saturdays, just Sundays, but this was an exception. I go to church but when I'm there, I'm in an all girls youth bible study group on Wednesday and they all judge me, and Chad's having it worse too.

I'm at the door. "SONNY!" Priscilla greeted me with a bone crushing hug, I love her so much. "Silly, you're finally getting married. Wow"  
I said amazed. "Haha, lets go get dressed" I went to go get dressed in my dress, since my nails were done yesterday, I then got my make up on. After looking in the mirror, I was shocked that it was me. I stood in the mirror once again rubbing my pregnant belly. "One day it'll be your dad and I getting married Tiff" I think she heard me because she kicked in response.

12:00 PM

"Mr. and Mrs. Priscilla and Michael Dupree" everyone clapped and smiled, some even had tears running down their faces. Priscilla's mom, Gianna too, was proud. "You may now kiss the bride" They kissed and hugged. It was beautiful. Everyone went to the reception. Chad waved ato me, I walked over to him and he asked me to dance. suddenly bubbles were floating all around the room and, Off The Chain by Selena Gomez was playing (A.N I LOVE THAT SONG! THAT'S SOO GOING TO BE MY WEDDING SONG :D). I love this song. Everyone started dancing to it. Even Ana, even though she was 3. She seemed to be enjoying herself. We danced so much that my feet started to hurt. I sat down next to Priscilla and Mike. "Congratulations guys" they smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug.  
"Thanks little sis" Mike always called e that, I met him 5 years ago, Chad was best friends with him since they were totts. I smiled at them and let them have their privacy.

I got a call on my phone, that's weird... I didn't know this number. "Aye yo Munroe, how ma kid doin? Its probably ugly as crap cuz I kno you is, da only reason I did dis was cuz yo daddy made me do it" (A.N THIS IS EXACTLY HOW THIS GUY'S TALKING... NOT ME, I TYPE PROPPER.) I was scared as crap. I ran up to Chad, well I can't run because I'm pregnant but you know what I mean. I gave him the phone and Chad answered it, "Who is this?" I was confused. "Its Jacob captin shoot" really though? Captain shoot? wow... I'm guessing this is Tiff's "father". He sent a picture to me, he's so stupid because first, he looks so eww and second, I can report this to the police. "Hey Martha I have to talk to you" she knew this was important because she's a cop and she knows my worried voice.

*FEW HOURS LATER*

"Okay Jacob, you're charged for assault, attempted murder, rape and also statutory rape." wow, this man was dangerous, oh and get this, he was freaking 38 years old, that's disgusting. That brought tears to my eyes. Thank God he's arrested now and is sentenced to life in jail, they checked Tiffany for any birth deffects and she's fine, thank God. I was off the edge of my seat when all this happened. Just to be safe, they sent him to a jail all the way on the OTHER side of the USA!

We actually left the wedding, before we left, we told Silly and Mike and they understood. Their honeymoon is tomorrow so, they'll be gone for 6 weeks.

Priscilla's due date is the same day as mine, July 18th

* * *

DONE! Now there's 1 more chapter until Tiffany and Crystal are born, that's the conflicting part ;D this is where all the drama floods in


	10. Chapter 9: Tragic with a happy end

Hey guys, I babysat today and had rough writer's block... I got inspiration after babysitting today, I changed a diaper for the first time today, it was interesting, thanks for the reviews, I was verwellmed and excited over them :)

Okay, I changed Mike and Priscilla's baby's name, her name is now Marisol, and obviously, Sonny and Chad's daughter's name is Tiffany, I WILL post the pics on my profile soon... On with the chapter

* * *

I was finally 9 months pregnant, Tina was excited, we both went to parenting class when Chad wasn't able to go, he was helping with Mike and Priscilla on their nursery, (A.N they came back a week ago, Gianna passed away 3 days ago) and vise versa. I talked to Priscilla more often now too, it turns out, both of us are scared about this birth.  
"Sonny, you okay?" Tina asked me. It was freaking July 16th, of course I'm okay, I'm just sacred. "Yeah, I'm fine Tina"

I'm okay, I'm just scared. Oh, in other news, Chad proposed to me yesterday, I love him to death.  
"Sonny!" I opened my eyes to see a very happy Priscilla. "Hi" My stomach was starting to hurt a little bit, no biggie. As long as my water didn't break I was fine. "You okay Sonbug" I glared at her, I loved being called Sonbug but I was agrivated, my stomach hurted and I was in no mood do play around. I need sleep "Yes I'm fine now leave me alone" I told her. Her face turned from a smile to a frown and then to a twisted face. Chad came into the room 10 minutes later. Priscilla was screaming in pain. "Priscilla are you okay?" she was gripping the couch mightly hard. I looked on the floor and saw her water broke, on my carpet... uh oh.

Priscilla and I carefully walked to the car. We were in the car when suddently my water broke too. I went into fear mode, this wasn't so hot, I'm scared, as Priscilla is too. The boys are finally here. I'm currently panting and crying. Priscilla's just calm and relaxed, I don't see how she can do it, I can't do it, I'm too scared. "Dear God, please help me endure this pain please" I silently prayed. It seems as if he answered my prayer because I fell asleep. I woke up at the hospital, thank goodness they gave me an epidural, I didn't feel a thing, just someone tapping me on my shoulder. "What?" I didn't mean to be rude, stupid darn mood swings  
"Congradualtions Sonny" Tina, Tom, Danny, Tawni, Mom, Uncle Addie, his wife Stefani, Ana, and Dad and Anna here. They had balloons and tons of teddy bears with them. That was too sweet. They all understood what was going on execpt for Ana and Danny, they were only 3 and 4.

1 hour later

I was about 12 hours into labor, I felt like crap. "Hey Chad, can you hand me that mirror?" he handed me the mirror, at least I was makeup free, my hair was fine, I just put it into a ponytail. "Sonny, I just checked in on Priscilla and Mike, they're about to have Marisol"I can't can't wait to see her, I can't wait to see Tiffany too. My phone started ringing. "Your love is off the chain, your love, your love" I picked it up. "Sonny, how are you, I miss you so much sweety" it was my aunt Judy, she tried to get legal custody of me but things went wrong. "I'm doing good... OH MY GOSH!" my stomach HURTS. "Sonny just concentrate on breathing" Chad and Aunt Judy said at the same time. "Sonny, you're 9 cm dialated, you're ready to give birth now" I was excited and scared, okay, nervous. I couldn't breath, I knew I had to. They set me up and then sat me in birth position. "Okay, Sonny on the count of three I want you to push, Chad you count for 10 seconds, Sonny you breath and start over again." I knew what to do, I got this. Chad was stroking my hair out of my face. "1, 2, 3" I started to push (A.N I had to watch birth videos for this part, it was er... beautiful yet I felt nauseated after it haha) "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" I felt Tiffany crowning, Chad was crying, as was I. Everyone had their phones out recording this, it felt weird. I pushed again, I couldn't feel any pain at first, now I do. Childbirth hurts. "One more big push Sonny, you can do it" Chad said lovingly, I pushed one more time. I heard a cry. Everyone in the room was crying including Chad and I. Priscilla sent me a picture of Marisol, she's georgeous, she's only 5 minutes older than Tiffany, they practically look like twins too. They're so georgeous.

Its a shame Gianna wasn't here to see this, she would've loved it. My mother and Chad's mother would've loved it also. Gianna had cancer and diabetes and passed away 3 days ago, Priscilla's naming Marisol's middle name after Gianna, so her name is now officialy, Marisol Gianna Danielle Dupree, its such a cute name.

After delivery, I was able to walk around, not really, I was a little bit sore, I still tried, Priscilla and Mike's room was next door to Chad and mine so Mike walked over with Marisol, she was beautiful, but obviously my daughter was drop dead georgeous, when she opened her eyes, they were a soft blue color, she didn't look spanish like her "father" is, she looked more like Chad's kid. She was beautiful, her name is finally, after weeks and months of deciding, Tiffany Francesca Dylan Cooper. I held Tiffany, she looked at me with those georgeous little eyes "Hello beautiful, I'm your mommy, that's your daddy and that tall guy who looks funny is Mike" she started to grab my hand as if to laugh or something. I sofyly chuckled, "Oh and Tiffany, see that baby he's holding? That's your cousin Marisol" she closed her eyes, she was too precious. Chad sat her in the crib and layed down next to me. "You did great Sonshine, I love you and Tiffany" I softly closed my eyes and prayed. "We love you too Chad" he smiled and kissed me softly before both of us went to sleep.

The Next Week after birth

"Sonny, I'm going for a night ride with Mike, will you watch Maris for me? I'll be back at 10" I love Marisol, like she was my own daughter, Chad did too, we called them twins, they were close already. "Yeah sure" they left to go on their night ride. I went to go set the girls up for bed, Chad and I washed them and we watched a movie, 17 Again. Chad and I love this movie, a kid from our school plays Mike, Chad hated him. "Darn Efron" I looked up at him with pure amusement in my eyes, it was too cute how he sounded. "What babe?" I shook my head and Chad started to softly massage my shoulders, I started to drift off to sleep. "Sonny I gotta ask you something"  
"Sure go ahead" he started to think for a minute. "What time did Priscilla and Mike say they were comming back?"  
"She said 10, why?" I looked into his eyes and saw pure worriness in them, he looked scared.  
"Chad you okay?" his eyes clearly said no "Sonny, its 3AM, they would've been back by now" Chad and I franticly called Priscilla and Mike, finally someone picked up after our 4th time calling. It was Mike's phone. Chad answered it and I listened. "Hello, is this Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison Annabeth Munroe Cooper?" The officer kept talking, "Your friends Michael Robert Dupree and Priscilla Miranda Gomez Dupree have been killed in a dangerous hit and run accident"

That's where our world came crashing down, this was too much to take all at once, I can't take this. Mike left us in full custody of Marisol, and now he's gone, at the age of 19. Priscilla was just talking to me earlier around 6 and now she's gone, I never got the chance to even say a goodbye. When I did, it was just am hug and a see you later, who knew a see you later meant see you in heaven.

I went into my room and cried, this pain was too hard to bear, I eventually cried myself to sleep, when I woke up, I realized they would be no more talking to Mike and Priscilla, I had to keep my head up high though, for Marisol and Tiffany, I couldn't be sad around them, it wouldn't be right. "Good Morning beautiful"  
"Good morning handsom" Chad kissed me and we walked to Tiffany's room. When we walked into the room we saw the most precious thing ever, Marisol and Tiffany were laying side by side. I grabbed my camera and took a picture. Today Chad and I were going to get legal documents for Marisol.

A few hours later, Marisol's last name was now Cooper. We went to the mall and still got weird looks, it was funny. "Eww, Munroe, you're engaged to my future babe and you have twins Kinda slutty don't you think?" Okay, my motherly mode went into full effect, this wasn't going to be pretty, first she calls my children mistakes and then says Chad's hers, of it war. "First of all, Sonny's not a slut and yes she's engaged to me, I'm not your future babe and I'll never be and second of all, you insult my children again, you will wish you never did" The crazy blonde that I told off that long time ago, did it again and Chad and I got even with her again, Chad and Sonny: 3 Mindy (that's her, her name should be Twitndy):  
-500. Chad and I went into the photo shop and saw Tina and Tom, the were going to get pictures with Danny "Oh Sonny Chad, its so lovely to see you" they hugged us and as usual, went for Marisol and Tiffany. "Aww, they're too precious, can they take a picture with Danny please?" well I don't see why now, I looked at Chad and he looked okay with it. "Sure" they went running for it. The pictures were complete, they were gourgeous. I loved them, Chad smiled and pretty soon everyone in the store went gushing.

Today was really fun. I enjoyed myself, with my family. My life is now complete.

* * *

Pictures are on my profile :D

Yup this is how my dream went, it was depressing, don't worry, there will be happy times, oh and I want 30 reviews, by June 28th... I want at least 100 reviews. Oh and I'll update tomorrow, btw please read my one shot called Lovesick.


	11. Chapter 10: Aww and Conclusions

Hey guys, I'm uploading the pics on flickr now, I should have them uploaded oh and there's NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! :D

* * *

I woke up 2AM in the morning, Chad wasn't near me, he must be in the bathroom. I sat up and looked at the bathroom door, no one was in there he must be with Tiff and Maris. I looked next to me and saw Mixy with me, laying next to me. She's gotten more closer to me ever since he was in jail. I had her for a year in that house, she hated it. I got up, making sure not to disturb Mixy and walked to Tiff and Maris's room. "Your mom's the best, you guys know that right? She changed me so much and I love her for that. Marisol she changed you as well, your parents passed away but they left you with her for a reason. Tiffany, a guy raped your mom but you ended up as a beautiful little baby. Both of you are beautiful" he concluded. I had tears in my eyes, that little speech that he told Tiffany and Marisol touched me.  
Chad turned around after 5 minutes passed. I walked in the room. Chad came over to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you and that speech was too adorable" he smiled at me "I love you too oh and I knew you were there the whole  
time" I wonder how he knew. I looked at him amused and confused. "I heard you walking" I smiled at him blushing I put my head down. "Sorry"  
He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. "Dont be" he smiled at me and kissed me softly. It was 3 AM now I wasn't tired. I slept mostly all day yesterday. The girls are easy to maintain but some days they drain you out. I want to stay in here until about 7 then I'll make breakfast or something. I slept on the spare couch in the room. Chad came next to me. He slept next to me and I made myself comfortable next to him.  
I went to sleep and started dreaming.

*DREAM*  
"Leave me alone, I don't love you, I never did, get out of my house  
and leave me alone" what was Chad talking about. "Oh and by the way, leave Marisol with me, she's beautiful, Tiffany's not, you messed her  
up."  
"Chad, what are you saying? You love Tiffany and I"  
"Eww no I don't, oh and I have a new love how Mindy" I saw the twit come out and kiss him. He kissed back, I ran over to them and stopped  
them. Mindy slapped me, Chad laughed. "Chad how could you?" his eyes looked cold. He kicked me out. I was officially homeless. Tiffany  
started crying in my arms, I felt terrible for her. I crossed the street, about to catch the bus when suddently, I was hit by the bus, I  
died, so did Tiffany, our funeral sucked. No one showed up. No one cared about us at all.  
*END OF DREAM*

"Chad, I have to ask you something" his eyes looked like they were  
fearful. "Do you love Mindy?" his eyes looked disgusted. He pulled me  
into his arms and didn't let me go. "Eww, Sonny I never did and trust me I never would, what gave you that idea"  
"My dream" he nodded and hugged me. "Sonny, that's just a dream because, actually I do love you very very much" I took this oppurtunity to mess with him a bit more. I started fake crying. "No you don't" I looked into his eyes, they looked amused and mysterious. He leaned in, as if he was going to kiss me, I closed my eyes, waiting, instead of kissing me, picked me up and carried me all around the house, I was terriffied, our house is big. "Hey Chaddy,I have to make breakfast, will you please put me down?" I asked in a cute little voice, hoping to get an answer, "You see I would, but you would have to do something for me". Before I could say one word, he put me outside, it was 8AM, there were people from school out here, this was embarassing but not bad. I saw Anna laughing her head off. She started crying from laughter, its pretty funny watching her laugh. I turned around to Chad.

"I'm going inside, move" I was cranky but I kinda wanted to laugh, I haven't gotten much sleep, only that nap yesterday, I shoved Chad, I only took two steps, he grabbed me and held me. I always calm down when he hugs me, that's kinda weird. That's what happened two years ago when I met Chad, wow, two years makes such a huge difference. Chad pulled my hair behind my ears softly wispering to me "Calm down Sunshine, relax, its okay" my mood suddently changed from angry, to calm, to mello. He leaned down to kiss me, I felt sparks, all over again, that happenes everytime we kiss, sounds cliche? I know, but this is real. I nodded and went inside, I saw Anna on her balcony smiling like a lovesick idiot, she was with Zeke, they're cute together. I went into our room and layed down and went to sleep. I woke up at around 3PM, I looked to my left and saw Chad and the girls, "Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Chad pecked me on the lips, "They just wanted to say hi to mommy" I was pleased. I loved my family.

"Do you want to go to the park today? Brooke and Tina are going? Everyone else is going also" Chad asked me, the twins were 1 month old so they are able to go, they have all their shots and are healthy, (A.N they age one month each chapter) "Yeah sure" I got the twins ready and I got ready myself, Chad was ready also, I packed lunch for all of us and we went to the park. I carried the girls to the car and strapped them in their car seats and Chad drove, he taught me hot to drive but trust me, I'm a tad bit rusty haha. We got to the park in 25 minutes, it was fast though when we got to the park, Brooke aimed for the twins, she loves them, they love her too, they may be one month old twins but they know Brooke very well. Brooke handed Maris to mom, Maris started smiling, I walked over to them, "Oh Sonny, she's so precious" I smiled and nodded, Marisol looked at me and smiled, that's the first time she smiled at me, I grabbed the baby book and wrote it down. Tiffany wasn't that far ahead.

I went over to Tina and talked to her for a while, we talked about school, work, childcare, and other things too. "So Sonny, what are you going to do atfer the wedding and after school starts?" she was right, what were we going to do? Chad and I already have the whole wedding planned already, I have my dress, he has his tux, I never saw his tux though, I have my connections though haha. "Actually, I don't know what I will do with them, since we're going into 11thg grade, we get out at 2 now and not 1 like we used to so... we obviously need a babysitter" she nodded and gave me a few names of babysitters that she uses, she uses Anna, she's really good at babysitting. Chad and I are getting married in 1 1/2 months, I'm super excited, I keep looking at my engagement ring, its georgeous. Crystal and I ended our conversation, Tiffany started crying, more like screaming, she's hungry, she's not loud, Marisol is. "Tiffy, here's your milk, shh, shh, shh" I gave her bottled milk and fed her. she was done in 5 minutes, someone was HUNGRY!

I burbed her and she fell asleep, I sat her in her stroller and watched everyone else play, Chad was teaching Danny and Ana how to play soccer, Ana and Danny were really close now, they're going to be in the same class next school year, they're happy about that. Chad finished helping and came over to me. "She's adorable" I smiled and nodded, Tiffany was adorable. I looked for Marisol, she was being passed to me from Tom "She wimpered and she looks tired" Tom looked worried, I smiled at him he softened. I sat Marisol in her slot in her stroller, being as though the stroller was a twin stroller. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I nodded and Chad and I went for a walk, we left the girls with mom and dad, they'll be safe. "So Sonshine, we'll be married in just 1 1/2 months" I nodded eagely smiling, Chad stopped walking and quickly pecked me on the lips, short, sweet, and simple. "Yup, but one question, what are we going to do with the girls when we go back to school?" He sugested we get Anna to babysit, I think she'll be cool with it.

* * *

Hey guys, my little brother's arguing with the tv... weird, okay, I'll do next chapter, and I'm getting more pics and editing them on picnik, so HOPEFULLY they're up tonight or Friday night ;D


	12. Chapter 11: Such Brats

Hey guys, I'm updating, I have a math equation in here, Sonny has to solve it in this story haha, it was for a math project, I got 175/200 which is a B, I wanted an A, oh well :)

* * *

Factoring Trinomials "Unfoiling"

X^2 + 7x + 10 = ?

Great, this was my "big" math problem I had to do? Wow, that thing is wayyy to easy, I could solve it in a snap. There, done... first problem, school starts 2 weeks after the wedding so Chad and I will be honeymooning and back 2 days before school starts. I'm only 16, and Chad's 17 but honestly, I don't care how old I am, I'm getting married, Chad doesn't care either he loves me too. Nothing can ever stop love, not even death because there's heaven, that's what both of us say. Church was fun yesterday, Marisol and Tiffany are getting christined on our wedding day, that's alot going on, only 14 days... 14 days until I'm Mrs. Allison Annabeth Munroe Cooper. "Chad can you come here for a second?" His eyes lit up when he saw me, as did mine... we knew each other for 2 years and obviously this happened all the time. "Sure what's up sweety?" he said while hugging me lightly, I have a stomach ache. "I found this nursery, should we get it, I mean like after the twins are 4 months old" he looked at it, he loved it. "Sure thing" I logged off the computer and left with Chad out the room. The girls were sleep, 2 months old and still adorable, wow children grow up fast, Chad and I went into our room and I layed down, Chad was close behind me wrapping his arms around me, I snuggled into his chest. He's my pilllow haha. "What do you want to watch?" Chad was clearly bored, so was I, I just wanted to lay here with him.

"I want cake, oooh, no ice cream and pickles" I said out of no where, "Are you pregnant again?"  
Chad was cracking up when he said this, he and I both knew he was playing, "Nope" I said smiling. I went to sleep in Chad's arms for 10 minutes, he was comfortable, I was comfortable until the twins started crying, 3 months old, already, wow time goes by so so fast, they were already sitting up on their own and they were both maturing, even the people at church saw it. My ankle is messed up now, so I can't run to the girls like I used to, well I can in a few weeks.

YESTERDAY AT CHURCH

"May God give you a wonderful, blessed, victorious week, in Jesus's name" everyone was done with church and we were all going to go downstairs for pastries and coffee, I never eat on Sundays because of church worshiping (A.N I always do that and my church is like Sonny and Chad's) "Well church was awesome today" Chad said as we walked hand in hand downstairs to go pick up Tiffany and Marisol, they go to their own little church just for the babies and little kids, its pretty cute, I nodded in agreement. The moment I got downstairs people were telling me, "Sonny, they're so so sweet, they were quiet and occasionally Tiffany would smile and Marisol would laugh, and they they'd carry on" even Anita said, this was the 1st time she ever did this, it looks like she's doing a great job, all the little kids are eating and talking, they're too cute. Ana came over to me with a little smile on her face. "Sonny, where's Danny? I miss him" she was too cute, her and Dani will be more than friends soon, watch haha, "Ana he's at his church with his mommy and grandma, you'll probably see him later okay?" and with that Ana hugged me, she's such a hugger bug she ran over to Chad whoo tickled her and she laughed so hard everyone stopped to see what was happening, Tiffany and Marisol were laughing, pretty soon I was laughing too, and so was Chad.

"Aww that's too cute" one woman said, everyone else laughed and agreed, the whole room was filled with laughter. Tiffany was passed to Aunt Stefani and Marisol was Uncle Addie, everyone was cooing them, the Twitny (Mandy) came with Twitndy (Mindy) blech, Chad looked at me, reassuring me that everything would be fine. Mandy gave me a rude face when everyone was going back to their business, I was walking to go get Tiffany and Mindy (Mandy's twin, eww) tripped me she then ran to get Marisol "NO!"I screamed and she gave me a death glare, Uncle Addie walked away with Marisol so that Mindy couldn't get her Chad stepped in front of Mandy when she was about to kick me, oh and not to mention I'm wearing high heels. By that time everyone turned around and looked. I tried to get up, my right ankle hurt and was buring, I was wearing a skirt but no one could see up my skirt because its high waisted and I'm wearing shorts under them. I grabbed the closest thing to me, a danish and threw it at both of them, they got mad and threw a doughnut at me. All these adults kept trying to tell me to be a mature young lady, and Mandy and Mindy were in HUGE trouble. Chad picked me up off the floor, I couldn't walk, that's the same ankle that my "father" broke two years ago, Anna grabbed Ana and Marisol's carrier with Marisol in it and ran out the door, putting her and Ana in her car. Uncle Addie grabbed Tiffany in her carrier and he grabbed the baby bag and took her in the car with us, they drove close behind us.

"I'm so going to KILL them two, I can't stand them, they always have to be the center of attention that's all they do is pick on me, I'm sick and tired of it, why can't they just leave me alone?" I was full on crying, I hate crying, I always have, I learned to stay strong, I even have a bracelet that says it, I'm not getting and tattoos. Chad hugged me and let me cry, it was touching just to know that someone cares about me. "Sonshine its okay, they're just jealous of you, that's why they're so mean, they can't leave you alone becasue they know that you're a valuable berson Sonshine, don't beat yourself up because of that" Chad looked down at me and smiled after he talked. "Thanks Chad"  
He pulled my hair from over my face and was about to kiss me, instead the doctor ruined it... oh well. "Sonny it looks like you have a very bad ankle sprain, almost broken you need to just rest for 2 days and ake this medicine for the pain, only take one and that should put you to sleep for a few hours, in the meantime, you might feel achy and a few stomach aches might occur"

HOME

Doctor Smith let us out, it took 30 minutes, I didn't need a cast which was really really good. We're now home. I slept all day today, its 1AM. "Hey you okay Sonshine?" my stomach hurt like crazy, my head was pounding and I felt light headed. Oh how much those twits hurt me, they will get revenge, I'll make sure of that. That's a promise. I felt dizzy, I felt sick oh no! I ran to the nearest bathroom, there's 4 in here, and 6 bedrooms, told you this house was big. I hunched over the toilet and puked, I wasn't feeling too good, Chad pulled my hair back and massaged my back. I gurgled with mouthwash and brushed my teeth. "Thanks, you okay?" Chad has a very strong fear of throw up, when Ana got sick once he heard her throw up and cried (A.N I have that phobia haha, I cant even hear a plastic bag ruffle, it makes me scared). "Yeah, why are you asking me? You're the one who was just sick just now" I laughed and hugged him. "Touche" He hugged back and I went to go get a sandwich. I was sick after that, I drunk hot chocolate, I was sick after that, lets put it this way, I can only live off of icee's now (our house has an icee machine, please don't ask about the electric bills here, they're $200 because Chad's family owns this company). I went to bed, not carring to stay up longer.

"Sonny, wake up, I'm taking you to the doctors, Brooke and Tina are going to watch the twins, I'm going to put your shoes on" I don't know what time it was "Chad is she okay?" Brooke asked stroking my hair, I love this 13 year old, "I don't know yet, I'm taking her to the hospital" Chad said stroking my hair and kissing my forehead lightly, Tina started speaking "You really love her Chad don't you?"  
"Yes I do actually, I always have and always will" aww, that was too sweet. "Aww, that's too adorable" both of them said "Chad you should go" all I know was, was that Chad was carring me, I felt a breeze, why do I feel a breeze? I went back to sleep, my mind drifting off. I'm guessing its Monday, I don't know.

I woke up to find myself in my bed, I turned around to see I was in Chad's arms, 2 more weeks and Chad's going to be my husband, "Good Morning, Chad I have to ask you something" I looked and saw that I'm in fact in my living room, it is Monday and the twins are over mom and dad's house with Brooke and Tina, Tina has her own house but Brooke's often lonely so they go over each other's houses, I see them all the time. "Sure go ahead" I started to think before speaking "What happened to me?" he looked confused but his eyes softened, he understood. "Well this morning, it was 3AM and I went to go to the bathroom, you usually move around at night but you were still, I went to touch you and you were burning up I woke you up and told you what was happening, you however were still sleeping. I got Brooke to watch the twins with Tina while I took you to the hospital, since your doctor was sleep" I looked confused, "Brooke may be 13 but trust me, she's an all nighter. Okay so when they came, that's when we left". I now remember, "So what did the nurse say?"  
"Well for your ankle, they perscribed new medicine, this is anti sick medicine so it won't make you sick or anything." I nodded my head and layed back down, "I feel like going out today" Chad smiled and nuzzled into me, "Like where Sweety?"

"I don't know, anywhere" Chad smiled at me. "Okay"

3 HOURS LATER

It was fun being a normal teen just this once, but don't get me wrong, I love Marisol and Tiffany. I decided to text Tina, only to pass the time. "Chad are we there yet?"  
"No Sonshine we're not" we left an hour ago and we're still not there. I plugged up my iPhone and put it on shuffle and started texting.

To: Sonny  
From: Tina

Hey, wcd?

To: Tina  
From: Sonny

Nm, goin on a date w/ Chad & listenin 2 my iPod, how r the babies?

To: Sonny  
From: Tina

Oh they're gud, knda loud doe, dey're so sweet

To: Tina  
From: Sonny

Aww, so I've been tld, I g2g, Chad's makin me put on a blindfold, ttyl & thnx

To: Sonny  
From: Tina

Aww, kk & ur welcome, hve fun

I closed off text on my phone and put my iPod on. "Okay we're here Sonny" Chad said, I took my seatbelt off, Chad got out of his side and closed his door and opened my door. "Okay, take your shoes off" I waas wondering why. I walked with Chad, I was walking on sand, I didn't hear anyone here, hmm strange. Chad took the blindfold off and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Welcome to Sonshine Cooper beach" he couldn't have been serious could he? I was completely shocked. "Wait, you bought a beach?" he nodded "For our wedding present and we have our own beach house, I bought it the day I met you, I wanted you to be mine and I bought this beach just dreaming you'll be mine, now I don't have to dream because you are mine Sonny, I love you" that was the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me, ever, I love Chad. "I love you too Chad, you're honestly my first and only love" that is true, I never knew what love was until I met him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

Chad and I enjoyed our date, we ate and played on the beach, I beat him in 1 game of volleyball, he beat me in 2. It was fun, I want t come back again. "Thanks Chad, I had fun today" I stared into his blue eyes that shined all the time. "You're welcome beautiful"

* * *

Awww :D I love this chapter, its sooo long, I have to do a stupid science fair project that's due next week ugh. I have the pictures on my profile too, oh and if the ink doesn't work the google Someone Else Shaers Your Pain and then you'll see it on flickr, my username is JaviMelissLola, now off to another chapter

God Bless :)

- Javi :)


	13. Chapter 12: The wedding

Hey guys, I'm on my chapter where its the wedding day, this should be crazy, hectic, and a little um, AMAZING! :D

oh and I have to put this in here:

Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
That's my favorite song, Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfeild

We sung it for choir, good times :)

* * *

Today's the day, I'm finally getting married, Priscilla's supposed to be here for me today, and you know what? She is, her spirit is here. I'm going to get my nails done now, my ankle is so much better, its actually fine. "Eww, the whore's getting married today? She's so ugly" I walked and kept walking, I don't care what Mindy and Mandy say anymore. They're just jealous. "Okay, what color nails would you like Ms?" no more Miss and more, today I'm going to become a Mrs. "I would like clear please" the dresses were green and my wedding dress was white. Today couldn't have been more perfect then this. The lady got done, "It takes about 10 minutes to dry". I got impatient with waiting gor the wedding to start, the wedding is at 12:00 and the time now is 10:30, I have to get my makeup, hair, and my dress on and then off to the church I go. "Okay, your nails are done drying, oh and congratulations" I smiled at her "Thanks so much, and have a great day". I drove to Mom's house where all the girls/ladies in my wedding were. "Here's the bride!" I smiled and hugged all of them "Okay, Sonny has to be really really pretty in 1 hour, is everyone ready?" all of us screamed "YES!" I was then pulled into the changing room and I changed into my dress "Wow' you look amazing, but your hair and makeup" it took me 5 minutes to get my dress on and shoes, I wonder how long it'll take me to get my makeup and hair done. Tawni and Anna were doing my hair and make up, I love how Anna does my hair. "Sonny' I'm putting your hair in an elegant updo okay?"

I was done in 20 minutes, I looked in the mirror and wow, I didn't look like me, I was drop dead georgeous. Tawni opened the door and I walked downstairs "WOW! YOU'RE GEORGEOUS!" everyone's screaming and laughing, "Okay, everyone's dressed, Tiffany and Marisol, check... okay lets go everyone" all of us walked out to the car, neighbors looking out their windows, smiling, giving envious faces, some even crying with joy. I was happy. Marisol and Tiffany were so cute in their little dresses, they had on the same color dresses that the bridesmaids were wearing, green, and Ana had a little dress too, she was so cute. "Sonny, congrules" she tried to say congratulations, she's only 4, she can't really say it. "Thanks Ana" I said while hugging her. "Your welcome, and Sonny you look like a princess" I did, Anna put a princess crown on my hair. Its 12:00 the music starts playing as people croud in, I know this church is bit but wow, every seat is filled, I see some people from church here too, but no twits today, yay.

THE WEDDING

"Okay Chad's marching down now Sonny" the stage crew manager Oh crap, I'm nervous, I don't think I can do this, but yes I can, I want this I will do this, God's giving me this wonderful blessing today. Here comes the bride starts playing, "PLEASE RISE!" the pastor said. I started to walk down the aisle, Ana and David close to me, Dad, is walking me down, this feels so sureal. I made it to the front of the chappel. "You look beautiful" Chad lipped to me, I blushed and looked down. He pulled my chin up "You are beautiful Princess" the church went quiet, even the pastor was amazed. "Aww" the whole church said.

The prayer was said, scipture, sermon (preaching), and a candle lighting for Chad and I's birth moms, were all finished and now we're doing the vows. "Chad actually as his own wedding vow that he would like to read with you Sonny" so we're saying our wedding vows together (A.N I sooo want to that at my wedding someday, I got this vow offline, I had to retype it) I nodded my head and looked at Chad's eyes, they had a radiant glow to them, it was so cute, he blushed, as did I. Chad and I started to say the vow

"I love you this much…

Enough to do anything for you

Give my life, my love, my heart

And my soul to you and for you."

It was beautiful already, Chad and I glanced at smiled at eachother, and began to say the next parts.

"Enough to willingly give all of my

Time, efforts, thoughts, talents,

Trust and prayers to you

Enough to want to protect you"

This vow was honestly beautiful, I didn't know Chad could write this great, I knew he could write really good but this is amazing.

"Care for you, guide you, hold you

Comfort you, listen to you, and

Cry to you and with you,

Enough to be silly around you

Never have to hide anything from

You, and be myself with you…"

Chad and I were actually like this, I love this vow, its deep and romantic.

"I love you enough to share all of

My sentiments, dreams, goals,

Fears, hopes, and worries

My entire life with you

Enough to want the best for you,

To wish for your success

And to hope for the fulfillment

Of all of your endeavors"

This is the LONGEST wedding vow I ever heard, seen, let alone said haha, what is an endeavor?

"Enough to keep my promises to you

And to pledge my loyalty and

Faithfulness to you

Enough to cherish your friendship

Adore you personality, respect your values

And see you for who

You are…"

I was starting to tear up a little, but I blinked my tears away and kept reading, on the big projection screen was every word being said.

"I love you enough to fight for you

Compromise for you and sacrifice

Myself for you if need be

Enough to miss you incredible when

We are apart, no matter what length of

Time its for and regardless of

The distance"

This part touched me, I looked at Chad and saw one tear roll from his eye, one rolled from mine, Chad wiped it away from my eye, I reached up and wiped his tear away also.

"Enough to believe in our relationship

To stand by it through the worst

Of times, to have faith in our

Strength as a couple, and to never ever

Give up on us…"

Chad squeezed my hand when we said this, I smiled at him.

"Enough to spend the rest of my life

With you, be there for you, when you need

Or want me, and never ever want to leave you

Or live without you…

I love you this much…"

The vow was done, this vow was long but trust me, it paid off, everyone was crying tears of joy, the last part to this vow was amazing.

"I love you Sonny" I smiled at him, "I love you too Chad"

This might be a little weird and out of order but the Pastor Jake asked AFTER the vows "Is there anyone here who objects this couple being married, speak now or forever hold your peace" suddently someone stood up. "That would be me!" I was embarassed, ashamed, and most of all hurt, it was Mindy, "What is your reason for this lovely couple not to be together?"  
She gave an evil smirk, "I don't like Sonny, I never did, once Chad and I are married Sonny will be thrown out and those little brats will be sent to boarding school" I was mad, beyond that, PISSED!

"You know what Mandy? You're just jealous of me for no apparent reason, its like you're obsessed with me, you need to learn how to let things go oh and DON'T mess with my kids or put them in this" Mandy was HOT! (as in mad) she stormed off out of the church, now off to the wedding again.

"Now that that's over with, Chad, you may now kiss the bride" and with that Chad kissed me, it was short but sweet, "Oh just one more kiss" (A.N like the royal wedding haha) he kissed me again when the church went into high applause. Mr. and Mrs. Allison Annabeth Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper. The wedding music started playing and Chad and I walked out, as husband and wife.

We walked straight to the limo, there was no one in the lobby. Chad and I are finally married, I couldn't be more happier. "How are you Mr. Cooper" Chad smirked, and laughed "How do you do Mrs. Cooper" hey, we're still young, a new married couple that no one can separate.


	14. Chapter 13: The wedding, Unknown Smiles

Hey, I'm BACK! :) I most likely will only be updating only today but I'll probably update Friday, as usual... I'm doing a very stressful science project and that's why, I have alot on my plate, I'm gradutating 8th grade next month and I have so many things I have to do. So I'm updating :)

Oooh and today I had a trip on the Spirit of Philadelphia, it was sooo FUN! I was dancing, everyone was grinding on each other haha, it was hilarious and one thing that upset me was the slow dancing part. Everyone looked so lovey and I was standing there all awkward and this boy I like (i really don't know if I do, its complicated, UGH!) was dancing with his ex and it looked like they were going to kiss, I felt sick and kinda jealous, I almost cried but, I wasn't going to let that hurt me. There ARE other fish in the sea. :)

* * *

"Very well Mr. Cooper thank you kind gentleman"  
"Im doing swell myself Mrs. Cooper, thank you" Chad and I laughed as we rode to the reception. Marisol and Tiffany were getting cristened  
at the reception, pretty cool, Chad and I are honeymooning tomorrow so they'll be with mom and dad for a week, Chad and I are having 2  
honeymoons, Pretty awesome. Chad and I had so much fun in the cat, we talked and played games. It was still a while before we got to the  
reception so we relaxed. We slept for a long time, 30 minutes, I'm excited for tomorrow, Chad and I are leaving off for our honeymoon, "Chad where are we going for our honeymoon?" he smiled at me and kissed me softly, "I can't say Sonshine" I sat back in a huff and was acting mad but I know Chad saw through my act, he always did. "Aww, is the poor baby mad? My poor poor baby girl" he said as he stroked my cheek, he started messing with my hair, I ruffled his. "Oh Mrs. Cooper, you asked for it" I looked puzzled, he started tickling me to death. "Chad *giggle* please *still giggling and panting* stop" I said, he gave me a playful look, "Nope, say sorry" I wasn't giving up, my husband (it feels so good saying that) was not winning that easily. "NEVER!" he smiled at me and finally gave up. "Fine, Sonshine, you win" Chad sat back in his seat and I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Fine" he laughed "Good" oh boy. "Good" Chad and I always do this, even when we were friends, that's all we did "So we're good?"  
"Oh we're so good" I smiled at him and then both of us started laughing. "This is a long ride" I started playing with my fingers, Chad grabbed my hands and started rubbing circles on them, "I know right, I'm bored" I looked at him amused "I'm here so how are you bored?" He thought for a second, "I don't know little Ms. Sonshine" It took an hour for us to arive from L.A to Venice, only because of trafic jams.

"You guys have arived at your reception, have fun" the limo driver said, she sounded kinda busy. Chad and I made our way out of the car.  
We eached grabed the twins and made our way to the reception. When we got there, it was AMAZING! There was literally cake, cookies. Ice  
cream (crazy I know, it's awesome there's an ice cream fountain) and not to mention cheesecake, our cake was cheesecake, our favorite cake, it was HUGE, I know what you're thinking. Cheesecake? No, this cake looked like a cake but it was just cheesecake, it was a 3 tier cake with white  
icning, it didn't look like cake, it was beautiful. It had flowers sticking out of it, the twins seem to like it. "Chad, did you do this?" he nodded and kissed my cheek. I was surprised, no wonder why he was busy all week. Its only Friday, best weekend ever too. I kissed his cheek too, people were watching us, I'm not used to people looking at me but it was cute when they all smiled at us, I saw Selena Gomez here, she's a popular girl at school, I wonder what she's doing here, I only talked to her once, she has a daughter too, Emily, she's 3, she's adorable. Selena walked over to me "Hey Sonny, congratulations" she said while hugging me, "Thanks Selena, I really appreciate you comming" she nodded and we talked for a long time, her boyfriend, Emily's father Drew was here. "Emily, come here sweety" she came over to Selena and I, se's so cute. "Hi mommy, and hello pretty princess, congradulations" I'm shocked that she said congradulations, Ana ran over to me, "Sonny, I learned a new word" uncle Addie and Aunt Stefani were looking, "What is it Ana" she looked at me, "Emily taught me how to say congratulations" I smiled at her. "Thanks Emily" they both got down and ran away playing. "They need a play date"  
"Oh yeah" I said and smiled, Selena and I kept talking until Chad came up.

"Thanks I have a surprise for you too" he looked confused, I walked to the waiter and asked him for Chad's surprise. When the waiter brought  
it out, Chad was stunned. Everyone was looking at the scene happening, it was awesome. Chad's surprise was mini cakes, cupcakes stacked on  
each other, it was awesome. "Thanks sonshine, I love it" he pecked me on the lips and then still looked amazed about the mini cakes, he's overly obsessed with them. The pastor then asked everyone to be quiet, songs that were playing shut off. "Escuse me everyone, I need Tiffany Francesca Dylan Cooper here please" she's getting cristened, I'm so proud of my baby girl. Chad walked up to the front podium with Tiffany, the pastor then called for Marisol "Here today we have Tiffany Francesca Dylan Cooper and Marisol Danielle Gianna Dupree Cooper getting cristined today". No offence, but seriously, we all know that. He gave them warm smiles, they looked so scared but warmed up. They  
smiled at him, their toothless little grins, the pastor lifted Marisol out of my arms since she's the first born. She looked panicked, she started crying, that kinda broke my heart. Pastor Jake started rocking her back and forth and then she stopped crying and smiled. That little girl... haha.

He then asked for Tiffany who held onto me like I was her last hope, I sung in her ear a soft little lulabye and she let go and Jake grabbed her. She was okay, unlike Marisol, they're not used to being near pastors, I don't know why, Chad and I always take them to church all the time (Wednesdays and Sundays). Jake started to pray over them, "Dear God, I'm giving these wonderful beautiful babies back to you, please protect them, cover them with every step they take, in Jesus's name amen"  
"Amen" everyone said. The pastor then got out holy oil and anointed them, the girls were weirded out by this but then weren't they were relazed with it, they started talking to each other, they were laughing too, I never knew twins have their own language. "Marisol and Tiffany I baptize you on the name of the father, son, and the holy spirit in Jesus's name" and with that, Marisol and Tiffany were cristiened. Everyone clapped and continued to have fun, Pastor Jake had to attend a funeral so he left out after we thanked him. "Tiffany come here missy" Chad told her, she crawled over to him and said "Aa" she tries to say up, she's 6 months old, today but these twins are maturing fast. Marisol was already in my arms and didn't want to be let down, she put her head in the crook of my neck and fell asleep (A.N I love when babies do that), it was too adorable, Tina saw us like that and took a picture, it was really really cute. I walked over to the baby carrier and placed her inside. They woke up 20 minutes later wanting to get out of the carriers.

As usual, the twins were passed around, everyone was having such a fun time, this beats any sweet 16. Chad and I walked around talking to  
everyone, there were people her that I didn't even know but I connected with them very well. Chad's aunt had Marisol and when she  
saw him, she smiled and reached for him. Chad was talking to her, "Hey Maris, can you say Daddy for me princess?" she looked at him blankly  
she shook her little head. "No? Then I'll tickle you then" he tickled her. That scene was too cute for words. I walked over to them, Marisol now reaching for me, "Hey baby girl" she reached up to my face with her hand and rubbed it, she then started laughing. This child most  
definentaly has Priscilla's personality, she looked nothing like her though, she looked more like mine and Chad's kid. She's getting so big on me,  
so is Tiffany, I lost baby fat that I gained when I was pregnant at least 2 months ago, and now they're 5 months old? Time flies. Tiff was passed to Chad after that. "Now I bet YOU can say daddy, unlike your sister" Chad said while eyeballing Marisol and I playfully. Tiffany squealed and then started talking to Marisol. "Okay Tiff, I see how it is, you like Maris more than me" Chad said with fake sadness, Tiffany reached up and touched Chad's face, I grabbed the camera and snapped the picture, I'm so using this. Chad then took both the twins and passed them to mom, I was confused until I felf someone wrap their arms around my waist, guess who? Chad. He unwrapped his arms from my waist and came in front of me, "Can I have this dance"  
"You may have this dance" I danced with Chad for who knows how long. We ened up cutting our big huge wedding cake, it was completely gone in an hour.

"Thank you everyone for comming here today, We really apreciate it" Chad and I said, everyone said their goodbyes and left, Chad and I were the first ones to leave, we took the twins with us. When we got home, I gave the twins a bath with Chad and we settled them in for bed, they were out quick. Chad and I went to go watch a movie, I fell asleep halfway through the dream. Chad kissed me lightly and carried me off to our room. I was already out of my wedding dress and into my pjs, "Goodnight Chad" I said quietly, "Goodnight Sonny, I love you Mrs. Cooper" I smiled at him sleepily, "I love you too Mr. Cooper" and fell asleep, with my husband at my side.

Chad Dylan Cooper + Sonny Munroe  
January 18, 2012

NEXT MORNING

Chad and I woke up around 6 AM this morning, the twins are with Mom and Dad, Uncle Adame (I call him that now haha) and Aunt Steffi (haha I love calling her that) babysit them when Mom and Dad are out, Chad and I are leaving now. "I'll see you guys later" I told all of them and gave them hugs and kisses, everyone congratulated Chad and I as we were about to leave, "Okay, Adame, do you have everything that the girls need?" Chad asked, he nodded, "Yeah I do, okay, they go to bed at 7, showers needed at night, likes Addison Road or Britt Nicole playing when sleep, fet at 7, 12, and 4, like to snack while watching Big Comfy Couch" he went on and on. He had everything covered. "Mommy's going to miss you so much babies, I'll be back I promise and I love you guys" they understood what I was saying, they reached up for me and kissed my cheek, they just put their face on my face, kissing to them and hugged me. I handed them over to Chad, he lifted them up and blew rasberries on their tummies.. They laughed and hugged him, they kissed his cheek and got down. They went to watch tv, they started trying to sing with the tv, it was adorable. They laughed then talked in baby language.

Chad and I just left and are heading to the airport, "Sonshine, have any idea where we're going?" I shook my head, curious of why he asked, "Nope, do you" he nodded his head, not daring to tell me. "Tell me Chaddy, plllllleeeeeeeeaseeeeee" he shook his head "My beautiful wife, my lips are sealed." the car stopped, Chad kissed me on the lips, it turned out being a makeout session, people were honking horns at us, "Okay, we're almost at the airport, then I can kiss my wife there, wanna come?" I laughed, "Yup". Its always this one little joke Chad and I play, its pretty cute but funny.

We're finally at the airpoart, "Our plane leaves at 7:30, its now currently 6:45, I have time... Sonny come here" I leaned closer to Chad, "What?" I said so quiet it was a wisper. "I love you" and he kissed me, it lasted until we parted away needing air. "I love you too" we sat in the car for 10 more minutes and then decided to put them in. Chad made me put on a blindfold and earphones, I couldn't hear a thing, all I know was that Chad was holding my hand, he took out my headphones "Hey Sonny, we're taking my private plane okay?" I nodded and was dazed, he has his own airplane... woah.

* * *

kay guys, Sonny's going on the honeymoon next chapter, does anyone know where or can guess? I'm exhausted but I'll update...

I had a trip today, as I said before and I had a choir concert so I had to go back to school, I'm tired, I have an orientation at Saul A HIGH SCHOOL i APPLIED FOR and that's tomorrow morning, then I gotta turn in my science project and then I have to go to church later... oh boy, okay I'm going to update :)

God Bless

-Javi :)


	15. Chapter 14: Tragic Honeymoon

Okay, here's another update... I'll TRY not to sleep, I'm exhausted and my friend slapped me on my head at lunch and I tried so hard not to punch her, thank goodness I didn't but my head still hurts and I don't feel wellmy little brother's pissing me off and I'm sick of him. He gets all the attention just cause he's almost 10, ugh.

Okay, on with the chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

I don't really like heights, I'm kinda scared of them, my "father" held me over a bridge and almost dropped me, he said it was an "accident" I'm not letting Chad know that I'm scared. I guess I wasn't acting normal because when I got onto the plane, Chad wrapped his arms around my shoulders and wispered cute things in my ear, a little weird. "Chad are you okay?" he looked confused, I knew he was playing though "Why are you asking me, I'm not the one who's scared Sonny."  
"Ugh, fine touche" he smiled at me and we went to sit down, I loosened up alot and felt more comfortable. "So what's up... I'm bored" Chad said to me, "As I said yesterday, how are you bored when I'm around" he shrugged. "I see you all the time, and I know for a fact, you're not boring, but you get boring at times" I had to laugh at his funny side, Chad's cocky side isn't so pretty, I infact like him as the badboy/gentleman type, its pretty sassy haha. "I like your badboy/gentleman side" he smiled at me and kissed my cheeks, "I wanna play 20 questions"  
"Okay" at least this was taking off my fear of heights, I just hope I'm fine when the plane goes up and when it lands.

"Okay, Chad, first question. What is your worst habit?" He looked at many things in the room for a while and then answered. "My worst habbit is staring in the mirror, I always gotta look perfect" I rolled my eyes, Chad's so concieted. "Okay, Sonny, when you first saw me, what did you think?" I already knew this answer, "I thought you were a jerk and self centered" his face dropped, I lifted it back up, "But you obviuosly changed and my opinion changed also" Chad and I only got to about 12 questions before I fell asleep. Chad was awake when I ended up waking up, I slept a whole 12 hours, but for some reason when I was up, I saw a light,sunlight. "Chad why's there sunlight, and its 7AM, WHAT? 7AM!" I couldn't believe this, Chad's face was amused, I couldn't help but laugh too. "Yup, its 7AM over here, 7pm in LA, I'm still not saying where we are sonshine." I was still on Chad's chest. "Okay" I continued to watch tv, the waiter came out with food. It was a cheese omlet and bacon, yum! I ate it and went back to sleep, I woke up and hour later, "Sonny, the flight lands in 20 minutes, okay, wake up and get ready" I got up and Chad hugged me, I got ready. The plane landed, I didn't really feel a thing, it was awesome.

Chad and I got off the plane, I saw so may people, it finally caught on to me, I'm in Spain. "AHH! OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH CHAD!" he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. Chad grabbed my hand and we walked out the door, this place wasn't really crowded. "Olá, meu nome é Marlene, como vocês estão hoje? Eu vou ajudar vocês aqui, ah e por falar nisso, eu falo Inglês também, se isso é mais fácil para você entender" (A.N TRANSLATION: Hello, my name is Marlene, how are you guys today? I'm going to help you guys out here, oh and by the way, I speak english also, If that's easier for you to understand), Chad started speaking to her in portuguese and so did I. It didn't take us long to find a hotel, it was beautiful. "Chad how do you know Portuguese?" he laughed. "My mother was Brazilian, Dutch, Irish, German, and French. What about you?"  
"My mom was Brazilian, Irish, Mexican, and also a bit of Hungarian" he nodded and we began to change out of our clothes, there were two changing rooms there.

NEXT DAY

Chad and I went out last night, it was fun, we had so much Spanish food, I'm only 16 but, hey, its fun in Spain, there's one problem, our school does these before school class trips and Anna texted me that this year, they're comming here... to Spain, oh no!

Hopefully, I don't see them. Boy am I wrong. Chad and I are snapping random pics and pics of famous museams and sites, we went to a huge main attraction, they even have a love park here where you can roller skate and what not, endless fun. "Hey Chaddy" only a sick person's voice can sound that eww, Chad's face looked like he was going to vomit. I walked over to him and rubbed his back, he held my hand. I reached up and whispered in his ear, "You okay?" he nodded and talked to the twit, "Eww, Mandy, leave me alone" she walked closer to him and shoved me, when I got up, I lunged myself up, I pushed Mandy, she then called Mindy over, she shoved me and I was then wrestled with her, I looked to my left and saw Mandy kiss Chad, so much for a honeymoon. I looked at Chad's face, he looked ashamed, disgusted, hurt, and mostly angry. I got up and ran away.

I ran as fast as I could, Mandy tackled me, I was beat up, I sliped into a deep deep darkness, I let it take over. Hopefully it won't last forever, just a while. So this is just a short goodbye, if I leave, goodbye to everyone in my life, my family, my friends, my daughters, Chad.

I think I'm officially dead.

* * *

I woke up, I heard people talking, english this time, reviving me, I don't know where I am. I'm not dead though, this is a new hello. "Sonny, can you hear me?" it was Chad. "Yes" I don't know why, but Chad started crying, so did I. I stroked his tears away, "Sonny, I didn't kiss her back, I will never, you're the only person I honestly love" I looked into his deep blue eyes, I kissed his forehead, "Chad, I love you too, but seriously, something has to be done about Mindy and Mandy, I can't bear getting hurt along with you" I was checked out of the hospital, Chad started driving, my whole body ached, I was home, California, not in Spain.

I walked into the house, I ran straight for the bathroom, again, this medicine makes me sick. I went upstairs and found Marisol and Tiffany sleep, I kissed their heads and decided to sleep, I walked over to Mixy, she was sleep too, "Goodnight Mixy" she snuggled on me for a while and I went to sleep, Chad was talking to the police about Mindy and Mandy. I woke up around 4 AM, I heard Marisol and Tiffany crying with a blood curdling cry, Chad rushed right away to them, so did I.

I ran and saw blood everywhere, both of my precious babies, covered in scars and blood, I rushed both of them to the hospital, they were stable but they had to stay a whole week, who could have done this? My babies. Chad went home, to pick up clothes for the both of us, my phone rang. "Hey Chad, what's up?" he started panting "I founnd brunette hair, not yours in the twin's room, I looked at the mirror, the words 'You're mine Chad, not they whore's' was written on the window, and Mixy..." he was breathing too hard, I couldn't breathe, I started panting too. "I found Mixy, Sonny, Mindy and Mandy they took Mixy and them cut her really badly, I called the police, they arrested both of them and they were charged with many things. Mixy was taken to the vet, she's okay" I beathed in releif, Chad told me the cops are investigating this case, our house too. So, the blood is all gone and the house is cleaned, the police cleaned it up too.

How am I going to survive at school, when it starts in 2 days. God, help me.

* * *

Hey guys, that part was unexpected... I love this story though, I'm going to update tomorrow. I dropped my iPod in water and my little bro snitched on me. I'm getting the iPhone 4 anyways so HA!

God Bless,

-Javi :)


	16. Chapter 15: The Unexpected

Hey, I typed this before and my mom shut off the computer and I didn't save this :( ugh, now I gotta read the last chapie and then rewrite this, fml... Okay, & I'm going to type and NOT waste time, I'm going to do 3 chapters tonight...

* * *

I couldn't believe that those two twits did this, they hurt my children, its fine if you mess with me but if you DARE touch my children, its most definentally war. Chad looked at me with sorrow and guilt in his eyes, he feels bad about everything that happened. Last night, all we did was talk and also pray, tomorrow we return to school, after our 2 week winter break, our horrible honeymoon, after all this. "Chad are you okay?" he nodded, tears falling from his face, his face pale, mine too. He came over to me and held me closely to him, both of us, crying. How could two people do this? Hurt little babies, I don't get it. Chad and I wiped our tears and sat back down, holding hands. The burses looked at us simpatheticlly. Marisol was wide awake, kinda like how Mike was, staying up all the time. She looked me in the eye and smiled at me, I looked at her back, "I love you" she did what she always did, giggled. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Maris, I ran over to her and picked her up kissing her all over her face. Tifany woke up about a minute ago laughing, I ran and kissed all over her face her too, she was laughing also, Chad did the same thing I was doing. God finally worked his miracle, I love him, alot. The nurses went and checked Marisol and Tiffany carefully, limbs, vision, eyesight and checked "Hey Sonny and Chad, you guys can take the twins home in 3 days" Chad high fived me.

My phone was ringing, "Dance the night away, Live your life and stay out on the floor. Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la tonight we gon' be it on the floor" (A.N On The Floor- JLo & Pitbull :) I love this song) "Hello"  
"Hey Sonny, what room are you guys in? Brooke, Tina, & Drew are with me" I smiled, I'm so glad they came "We're in room 288, the NICU but they're going to transport the twins into the recover nursery"  
"Okay, we're just going to wait in the loby until the twins are transported" The nurses then took the litle beds that carried the twins into the recovery nursery, that's up on the 3rd floor, I called Selena once we got up there and the twins were set up, I was feeding Tiffany and Chad was feeding Marisol when they walked in. "Sonny!"  
"Shhh!" Everyone silently laughed, "Hey guys" they all hugged me we all sat and talked until it was about 12 PM, they stayed for 2 hours, we all decided to go out for lunch. We decided on the cheesecake factory. Chad and I sat the twins back in their cribs and we left. While we were in the car, we were listening to Katy Perry- Teenage Dream, the song went off and switched to Maroon 5- Stutter (A.N I LOVE THAT SONG! :D) we were about 5 minutes away.

My phone started ringing, an unknown person was calling me, how I know that, I have a special ringtone for that though so I know, smart planing. "I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me  
But I ain't seen nuttin'  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me  
But I ain't seen nuttin'" I wonder who this is, I don't know this number, I decided not to answer it. When we got to the resteraunt, my phone rung again, I'm going to answer it, I just need Drew & Chad near me but mostly Selena & Tina, Brooke, she's a little crazy. "Hello" I answered the phone, "Beware Munroe, Cooper will always be mine, touch him ever, or if you do WILL pay" I was mad, no beyond that. "And if I DO touch Chad, then what? Chad's my husband, I have the right to do whatever I want to, you have no power over me" Who does she think she is? Telling me what I can do, Mindy and Mandy better be so lucky I'm not killing them, I'm too nice for it.  
"Okay, you touch Chad, I'll make sure that you don't live and don't see another day, and oh, say goodbye to those precious children of yours" What was Mindy talking about?  
"Mindy, you are honestly a sick, evil, coward who needs help" The phone clicked to a dead end. "Oh am I?" Selena looked freaked out, the people who she was friends with turned into something evil. Mindy and Mandy walked over to me, "If you DARE touch me, you will be in serious trouble" Selena then stood up for me, "Leave her alone"

"Aww, Selly, what makes you think I'm going to do that?" Mandy said, she walked over to me and grabbed my hair and yanked it, my adrenaline kicked in. I had enough, I kicked her in her stomach, she fell down. She pulled out her phone, "Hello, Uncle Jimmy, can you come pick me up?" she said on the phone, she sounded sickningly sweet. Mindy then walked over to Chad tring to kiss him, he ran and Drew restrained Mandy, she kicked him in his (you might not want to know) and he screamed in pain. Brooke ran over to Mindy and socked her in the face, her nose was bleeding "Bad mistake kid" she got up and tried to attack Brooke, she screamed in fear, "If you touch her, you're going to regret it" Selena said. Selena's normally the quiet popular girl but now she wasn't. Both of them rolled their eyes and walked over to me, I was scared. They started to beat me up, I don't get why they hate me. I was about to punch both of them when sudently a car rolled up, the window was tinted. The person got out... you'll never believe who this person was...

* * *

hehe, cliffy ending :) I like this version better than the one before, oh & BTW, Tiffany & Maris don't age until about the chapter after the one comming up, 8 months old :)

I'm also doing a sequel to this story too :)

God Bless :)

-Javi :)


	17. Chapter 16: Sad Morning Happy Morning

Okay, here's the next chapter, this might be... crazy... who knows where my mind will take me.

* * *

I was officially freightened when I saw who stepped out the car... in case you're wondering who, it was him. The beast, the man I saw 2 years ago, he escaped out of prison, another man steped out the car, Chad held my hand, squeezing it, scared, he was freightened. "Hello kids" he said smiling a sick smile. Chad stayed, Chad and I told Brooke, Tina, Selena, and Drew to go in the resteraunt and to call 911, this was needed NOW! They didn't want to but knew they had to. My "father" walked over to me and pushed me away from Chad, he then tried to hit me, he only got one hit, Mindy and Mandy laughed. I stood up, black eye again, 2 years later, by the same beast, he then punched, kicked and took his belt and whiped me with it, I was in too much pain but I'm not passing out. Chad couldn't break away either because his "father" had him held forcing him to kiss Mindy. He nearly threw up, Chad didn't do it so his 'dad' took a mirror and cut him with it, Chad and I cried out in sharp pain together. We heard police sirens and had hope, people that were inside the resteraunt got curious and looked outside, most had tears and most had pure hatred. I was about to get slapped in the face, suddently, Selena's father who works at the resteraunt as the owner came out and attacked both men. The police came just in time. "Aww the poor slutty whore got beat up, we never liked her, even if she is our cousin" both twins said. Oh eww, I hate them, how am I related to them. Eww. The police came and arrested both men and rewarded Selena's father and Mindy and Mandy, they'll still be going to my school, but with a restraining order, they can't touch me, if they do, they're thrown out and then sent to boarding school.

I'm not so hungry anymore, I can't eat. Chad and I went to the hospital instead of eating, we'll go later, I'm in the ER now, Chad's here too. "How's Chad doing?" I asked the doctor, she looked at me and smiled, "Chad's actually fine, so are you, no broken bones, but I'm going to give you pain meds to take, only take one, not two, each day the pain happens." I smiled and left the hospital room, I walked to go to the nursery, Chad was there, talking to Marisol and Tiffany who were listening. I walked in, Chad was crying, I was close to crying, my eyes went foggy and tears started pouring out of my eyes. "I can't do it Sonny" I looked at him, "Do what Chad?" I looked scared, I think he's going to break up/ divorce me. "I can't stay strong, I'm too weak" I nodded, I feel the same way. I kissed his cheek, "Everything's going to be okay, we're going to make it through this okay? I love you too much to even let you go, Chad, you have to stay strong" He looked down at me, since I was sitting next to him, he kissed my forehead, "Sonny, I can't do it but I will, I know this is a huge problem but like you said, we'll get over this." Chad got up and grabbed my hand and we walked outside, we went for a walk, we both cooled off and we were back to normal after the walk. I was starting to get hungry, "You hungry?" he nodded his head and we went home, showered, and ate at home, we ordered take out from the Cheesecake Factory, Mom and Dad came over, we talked and had fun here, of and one surprise, Tiffany and Marisol can come home tonight. "Hello" Chad answered the phone "Yes, we're comming right now, thank you, have a great day."  
"Okay, we're allowed to get them now" its still pretty early, 4PM. Chad and I got the twins and came back home, we installed this new security system, its a ton better than the last one. I went into the living room and the twins were in there, "Come here" they both crawled over to me.

Chad watched and then eventually came over to us, "Hey Marisol, do you know how to say daddy yet?" she looked, her eyes got big "Dada" both of us gasped, "Mama" Tiffany then talked, I couldn't believe this, Chad and I got up dancing and screaming, the twins laughed and played, they're getting so big. They crawled around for a long time. "Hey, lets go to the park" all of us went out, we saw lots of people there, Tawni texted me and sent me a really pretty picture of the beach where she was. We decided to go out for dinner, we decided on trying Chinese food. We ate and went home and popped in a movie, it was Vacation With Derek, "That's how we were before we went out Sonny" I hit him with a pillow, he dogged it. He hugged me and we finished the movie. We bathed the twins, got in the shower, tucked them in, put them to sleep, read the Bible and fell asleep, 10:30 PM. Today was seriously dramatic and yes, freightening.

NEXT DAY:

I got a call at 7 asking me to come in today for the vet office, its at my school so all I need is a hall pass and note when I get to class. Chad and I dropped the girls off at Mom and Dad's house, and went to Mrs. Palletskivon's office. "Hey Sonny, Chad, congradutaltions" We thanked her and sat down. "Okay, we have a very bad problem with Mixy, she has very bad internal bleeding and it was caused by the knife and it damaged her really really bad, we're sorry, we have to put her down" that was the hardest thing that I had to hear, I got Mixy when I was 10, I'm not ready to let her go. Chad held my hand simpatheticlly, "Can I say goodbye?" she nodded and let Chad and I go say our goodbyes. "Mixy this is really hard to do, I can't loose you, you're all I have of my mom and I can't let you go, I love you so much" she looked straight into my eyes, doing what she always does, licks my nose and then winks at me, her grandmother was my mom's kitten... that's why she's so special to me, Chad said his goodbyes "Mixy, you're the only cat that I have that I actually grew close to, I was never allowed to have any pets but you honestly changed me, I love you and I'll miss you". I left that room with tears in my eyes, they injected the medicine into Mixy, "I love you Mixy, I always have and I always will" Chad and I leaned down to kiss her. She slowly died, in my arms. "Sonny, there's something that we want to give you" I sat Mixy down, she was turning cold, the other vet came and wheeled her body away. Dr. Palletskivon gave me a tiny kitten, about 3 days old. "She's Mixy's daughter, she looks exactly like her, you'll love her" I sat the small kitten down and thanked every vet that helped with both the cat and kitten and walked to class with Chad.

Chad and I have the same classes so we went to Social Studies first. The teacher went on with her teaching 5 minutes after everyone went into class, "Sonny, that's such a beautiful ring, what's it for?" Mrs. Elis said. "Oh its a promise ring" Chad looked at me and smiled "Good Job" he mouthed. "Oh Mrs. Elis I have to tell you something" the twit said, "What?" she gave me a death glare, I hate being related to her, its sickening. "Chad and Sonny are married, Sonny's 15 and Chad's 16. They have 2 children and their own house" Mrs. Elis looked furious, I hate Mandy. "Oh really? Thanks for telling me Mandy" Mandy smiled and then glared at me. "Sonny and Chad please go to the principle office" Chad and I walked there, "Well, we have a young family here... that CAN'T HAPPEN! GET A DIVORCE!" Chad looked angry, "You can't tell us what to do. You have no right to separate our love" the principle looked at us, "Go back to class, I'lll call you back 3rd period" It was 2nd period now, I walked to go to the bathroom, 'Whore' 'Slut' 'Tweak' 'Prostitute' and many more words were thrown at me. Tawni and I met up and talked. She said people did that to her, not anymore. Tawni, Chad, Selena, and I walked to Reading together. People threw paper at me and it sucked. The phone rung, "Sonny, Chad, go to the office" Chad and I grabbed our things and headed for the office. We didn't even sit when the principle said, "You two are expelled"  
"No! This can's happen, what did we do that made this happen?"  
"You got married, that's what happened"  
"So?"  
"Goodbye" he kicked us out, I'm done school at age 15, this, I'm not proud of...  
"I need a high school degree" Chad said, I nodded in agreement. What will we do?

* * *

Hey guys, 5 more chapters left, then I'm done... hopefully I get 100 reviews, or more, I'm tired, its almost 4AM & I need sleep haha. I'm starting to love this story... there will be a sequel though :)

God Bless :)

-Javi :)


	18. Chapter 17: Best Day Ever

;D Hey guys, I've been sooo busy, I wrote a new story called "Best Friend's Brother" its soo good, I need to finish it. My little brother's eurking me. I typed this MANY times and my computer kept shutting down, I never saved it :(

I graduated Thursday from 8th grade, I'm scared to go to high school :) I miss my bffs though haha

haha and tons of songs on replay :)

* * *

"Okay, lets go" Chad nodded his head, I opened the car door and got in. Chad got into the drivers seat. "Okay, I think we should go to the LA Law Center" I nodded in agreement. Chad and I talked while driving there, "What do you think's going to happen?" Chad shrugged his shoulders, he didn't look like himself, he looked depressed. "Chad pull over" he did, surprisingly. I got out the car, Chad opened his door, also getting out we were at our spot, the beautiful place where we relaxed and talked a lot at for the past 2 ½ years, almost 3. Chad walked over to me and we walked to the huge rock chair and sat, its an actual rock that looks like a chair "Chad you okay?" he took a long time to answer, "Yeah, I'm fine Sonny" I shook my head and snuggled closer to him. "No you're not, tell me" he sighed, and began to tell me. "Well, I'm concerned about this whole school thing, I mean what if we don't get back in, what if we're actually separated because of our young marrage? I can't take that Sonny" I honestly can't either. "Same here, but you honestly don't know if you don't try, we'll make it through, trust me" Chad smiled softly at me, I was still wondering. Chad kissed my cheek and got up, he reached out his hand and I grabbed it and we walked to the car together.

Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls was playing when I turned on the radio, Chad so happened started to sing, I looked at him amused and confused. "You know you love me Sonshine" I was full on laughing "I do love you, just please never EVER do that again" Chad pulled into the law center, Chad got out and opened my car door, "Chad, you don't have to do that all the time you know" he smirked, oh how I would slap it off his face right now. "Yes I do, its called being a gentleman. Something I was taught"  
"Well its getting annoying" he started getting annoyed, "Whatever, you're so indepentant" I turned around and pulled the colar of his shirt, he bent down to kiss me. "So what, got a problem" Chad smirked oh gosh he needs to stop. "Okay, lets go babe" Chad and I walked into the law place, we were the only clients there. Chad and I signed the sign in sheet and it was submitted. "Okay, Sonny and Chad, we're ready to see you" Chad and I walked into the room together. "Hello, I'm Marisol Wood and This is my husband Michael Wood"  
"Hi, its so nice to meet you, we have a daughter named Marisol" they looked at us smiling. "Aww, how old is she?" Wow, these people are so nice. "Marisol is 8 months old, she was my friend Priscilla and Michael's daughter and they died in a car crash, we were the god parents. We don't regret having her at all, she's a miracle, both of our children are" Chad said. Both of them were amazed. "Both?" Chad and I nodded, "Yes. Our other daughter's name is Tiffany. I was raped at the age of 15 and when I turned 15, I found out I was pregnant, my father's friend raped me." they both looked at us with such shock. "Wow" They were speechless. "Are you guys married?" Michael asked us. "Yes, we just got married actually"  
"Aww, congratulations" they were so amazed. "Do you have a picture of Marisol and Tiffany?" Chad showed them from his phone, "TThey're too adorable Michael, don't they look familiar?" I looked mixed up here, "Yeah, do you guys go to CLC or CLCHS?"

"Yeah, we do actually, that's why we came here" They nodded, wondering why they were here. "My cousin works there, do you guys have a teacher named Mrs, Hamilton?" No way, that explains why she looks familiar, "I've seen you guys at church, I just never knew until now" Chad was amazed, as was I. We started to move on to what exactly happened. "Okay, so what exactly happened?"  
"Okay so what happened was, was that we went to school this morning and when we were in social studies, this girl named Mindy "My cousin" (I added) so sudently raised her hand and blurts out everything that happened to us over the summer and winter breaks, how we got married, our two kids, and basicly Sonny having a child at a young age, she's still 15 almost 16, we were rushed to the office where Mr. Pricklyn was and he expelled us just for that" Chad told them, "Okay, so is there anything else you need to tell us?" I nodded, "Chad and I have similar stories, we both had cancer at a young age, our fathers murdered our mothers and hid it from the police. Chad's lucky he got help before it was too late, with me, I stayed with my father, he abused me day and night, I only got little sleep and I had to make my own money to buy food and clothes, Chad moved next door to us and I honestly thought he was arrogant, me being 14 at the time, we became instant best friends, one day he found out but I kept it from him and told him 3 months later, we told his mother and she contacted the police, my father was arrested that night, I was raped when I was knocked unconcious about 3 months before this stuff happened, and Chad's parents got legal coustidy of me."

They were still writing this down, its 11AM now, "Okay anything else?"  
"Yes, Mindy and Mandy, they're Sonny's cousins, they honestly hate her for some reason, that day in church, you guys saw, and they broke into our house and did some disturbing things, I don't get why but they don't see how much I love Sonny with all my heart and I'm not leaving her ever." It was sweet but also sadly true, they nodded and we said our goodbyes, "So Chad where should we go now?"  
"We should go to the Castaway for lunch." I looked at Chad doubting him.  
"But its an expensive and dressy resturant" Chad looked at me in a so? way. Ugh. "Why am I married to a weirdo?" I asked Chad as we pulled into the parking lot of The Castaway. "You know Sonny, that hurt me right here" Chad put my hand on his heart, then dropped it to his very sexy 6 pac. "Hypnotized yet?" I hate Chad right now haha. He always has this effect on me. "Yes"  
"I win" Chad said smirking at this. Chad and I walked into the resturant, normally you need reservations but for some reason, they weren't taking any today. (A.N The Castaway is a REAL resturant, you DO NEED reservations, I wanna go there :) but I can't... someday though) Chad and I talked, ate and went out on the balcony, its amazing how Chad actually soothed my strong fear of heights, that's how we started talking too. We were at a class party and I was shoved into the balcony (back where we used to live) and paniced, Chad walked out with me and calmed me. I wasn't so afraid of balcony's ever again. I moved to another school that week and Chad came about 3 months later. I didn't remember him, nor did I get his name that day."You still scared of balconys"  
"No" Chad pulled a strand of hair from my face and stood next to me. Chad and I talked for a while and left an hour later. We stopped my mom & dad's for a while and stayed for 2 hours, Brooke was out with her friends and came back when Chad and I were about to leave, Tina was home. Brooke decided that she wanted to sleep over so did Tina, they do everything together even though they're 15 years apart. I asked Anna and Selena if they wanted to come, they said yes, Selena was bring Emily too. Uncle Addie somehow found out about this sleepover and said Ana could stay over too. I felt bad for Chad though, I didn't want to have an all girls night and him left alone. "Chad, you can invite your guy friends too" So Chad invited Zeke, Zac (surprisingly), Devon (Brooke's crush haha), Drew, Danny, and Tom. There was no school tomorrow, we get off every Friday.

8:00

Everyone came in all at once, weird haha. Everyone had their sleeping bags with them. "Okay, just set your sleeping bags and meet me in the game room" everyone did that and came into the game room. "Okay what game should we play?" We all thought for a long time. "The twins are in bed right?" Chad wispered into my ear "Yeah". We were all stil thinking. Its been two minutes. Ana spoke up, "Okay its a game called do say" Everyone nodded "Everyone has to close their eyes, like duck duck goose and when I tap your head, you have to pick one person and tell me what to do with them." Ana's smart for a 4 year old. I'm surprised. Emily started to speak "Okay an example... mommy, can you close your eyes for one second?" Selena did, "Okay I'm going to tap her on her head" Selena opened her eyes. "Okay daddy close your eyes" Drew did that. Emily tapped Drew's head and wispered in his ear. He nodded and went over to Selena and smelled her hair. "Everyone get it?" we all nodded. "Oh one more thing" Chad added, "The person that is the doer has to do the dare in 5 minutes or your out. If you don't want to do it, then say pass, but you're still not off the hook" we all started playing. I was the first one that was tapped by Emily, "Okay you have to mess up uncle Chad's hair" I walked over to Chad, everyone's eyes were closed, I tapped Chad who then told everyone to open their eyes. I ruffled Chad's hair for as long as I could. He got mad at me, faking it too.

The next person was chosen, it was Devon. Emily walked over to him and wispered the dare. Everyone watched. Devon was dared to kiss Brooke on the forehead. (A.N We plaed this game the last day of school and my ex had to kiss my forehead... we grew closer ever since haha) Devon kissed her forehead and sat back down. Both of them blushing and sneaking glances at each other. The kids got tired so it was their bedtime. Ana, Danny, and Emily all went to bed at 9. "Okay what are we going to do now?" Everyone was deciding on a movie or an extreme food fight. Extreme food fight it is. We have this huge white room with plastic everywhere, we use it for these things, it get cleaned afterwards. We have people that clean these messes. "Ready!"  
"YES!" We all threw food at each other, it was so much fun being kids for just one night. We ran out of all the food we brought in the room. We still have PLENTY of food that comes to this house. We all took showers when we were done and watched a movie. "Oh and while the movie's on, first one sleep gets a whipped cream sleeping mask" said Tom. He's so crazy. We watched about 3 movies, its 3 AM. I heard light snoring, I'm next to Chad. So its not him, I look around, its Selena. I ran to get the whipped cream. I saw Max, Mixy's kitten. Oh how I miss my kitty. "Hey max max" he looked at me sleepily. He fell back to sleep. "Okay got it" I ran back to the movie room. "I got the whipped cream" The movie was paused and everyone watched as I put whipped cream all over Selena's face.

Drew took a picture of it and saved it as his wallpaper on his phone. Selena woke up 20 minutes later. Everyone acted all calm, as if nothing happened. "Why's there whipped cream on my face?" no one answered, "Crap, I was the first one sleeping" I laughed the hardest. Classic giveaway. "Sonny, that's not funny" she smeared whipped cream on my nose. Chad laughed. He smeared the whipped cream off of my nose and kissed me cheek. "Love you Sonny" I smiled, my heart melted. It always does when he says that. "Love you too Chad" Everyone smiled, "Aww, you guys are too cute" said Tina. "Thanks" Chad said smiling down at me.

Everyone fell asleep around 5 AM. The twins are at mom and dad's. They picked them up last night before everyone came, they decided to let us relax all day. I can't do it, I need to see my babies. I woke up arond 3 pm. I was the only one that slept that late. Chad was relaxed next to me. I was in the living room with everyone else who just woke up too. I was too relaxed into Chad's arms. I started drawing on his chest S+C he figured out what I wrote. "Good afternoon princess" I smiled at him. "Good afternoon prince charming" Chad got up, pulling me up with him. "He's not your prince charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess." (A.N Demi Lovato quote :D I love this quote sooo much haha) Selena said. "She's my princess and I'm most deffinentally her prince charming" Chad said, aww. "Okay enough with the whole lovey dovey thing, what are we doing today?" Brooke most deffintally is spunky and sassy haha. "Uh, we can probably go to the mall or something" Everyone got dressed and went to the mall. I'm so far having fun. Chad and I took so many pictures. I saw Mandy walking over here. "I hate you you twit, you told on me, you always did. Over and over again, you'll learn your lesson" she's such a ugh, I refuse to even say it. She pushed me and I fell over, hitting that same exact ankle again. I think I broke it, I moved it and cried in pain. Yup. Chad was busy talking to Devon, I was at the candy machine. I got up and punched Mandy in her nose. She fell back screaming in pain.

I limped over to Anna, "Sonny, what happened?" I looked at her "I'm going to KILL those two brats"  
"Its not worth it" There were about 12 people who saw what happened, one even helped me up. The security got Mandy. I don't see why se's not in trouble or anything like that. She's a brat anyways a hooker also. Chad ran over to me. "Lets go" I hopped on Chad's back, he piggy backed me to the elevator and we went to the hospital. Everyone else soon found out about this too, they came also. "Okay, Sonny this is the second time you've broken your ankle. If it happens again, you're going to need surgery" I pray this doesn't happen again. The doctor gave me medicine to take. Everyone was still sleeping over again tonight, so we all went back home after we were done with the hospital. I checked the name of the medicine. I took it. I felt sick after that. Everyone was watching a movie when I suddently ran to the bathroom. The door was closed. There was a knock, I cleaned up and rinsed my mouth, "Come in" it was Chad. He came in and hugged me, maybe for about 10 minutes, I felt releived, "Come on and lets go to bed" We said our goodnights and went to the twins room watching them sleep for a minute and went to bed. Why do Many and Mindy hate me? Perhaps I'll never know at all.

* * *

I'm DONE! :D haha I have a few more chapters to go then this story will be completed. I'm soo excited to write the sequel to this. I love Chad in this story :) haha. I wonder how it would be like to be Sonny in this story hehe. I'm so sorry for not updating I typed this so many times.


	19. Chapter 18: Beach Day Surprise

Hey guys, I just turned 14 on Tuesday :D I'm updating now, the next chapter should be typed in a few hours, I'm cleaning and typing at random times, here I go...

* * *

I woke up at 10 the next morning, as usual, I turn around in Chad's arms, I'm so used to this. "Good Morning beautiful." I blushed and looked down, hiding my cheeks. Chad lifted my chin "You are beautiful Sonny, don't be ashamed of it." I smiled at Chad and pecked his lips. I got up and so did Chad, we walked to the nursery, well I got my cruches and got the twins. "Good Morning everybody." they all said good morning back. I fed the twins their breakfast and everyone decided what we were going to do today. "Well since its sunny outside we should go to the beach." Ana suggested, I freaking love how smart this 4 year old is. "Okay, raise your hand if you have your swim stuff." 3 people raised their hands, "Okay, everyone who doesn't, follow me." I walked everyone to the cabanna hut that held more swim suits than you can ever think. Everyone got their swim suits and changed into them, "Sonny can we keep them?" I nodded my head. ''Thanks Sonshine." Only Chad calls me that, it was weird how they called me it haha. We all went back to the house, everyone else got into their cars. Towels, sunscreen and sunglasses were all distributed to everyone. We all were 20 mintues away. "Hey Sonshine." Brooke said just to annoy Chad. I knew what she was doing though haha. The driver, who was driving us was Tom, Tina next to him. "Brooke shut up. I love Sonny more than you do so stop calling her Sonshine." woah haha. "I love her more." and this went on for a long time, suddenly everyone joined in. The twins were too busy watching Your Baby Can Read to know what was going on. "I love Sonny more." I said, hoping this would stop. Everyone laughed at what I did. "Clap your hands" the video said, the twins were doing just that. "Mama." Tiffany said. I turned around looking at her. She pointed to the screen with her hand, I looked and the guy said, "Wiggle your arms." I wiggled my arms, along with Marisol. All three of us laughed. This was too cute for words. I snapped a picture of both of them, they both smiled at the camera. They're both really cool haha.

We finally arrived at the beach. Everyone got out and set up, we already had our sun screen on. Chad and I set the twins up on their towels and they talked and played, Chad picked up Tiffany who had her arms reached out for him, she started laughing, "Dada." he smiled at her and walked over to the water with her, he set her down on the wet sand, a tiny wave came up and hit her, she started crying. Chad came back over to me, Tiffany then crawled over to me after Chad put her down. "Ahogohnnohguja." Baby talk, she was mad. She started crying too, "Shh baby girl, mommy's here, shh" her crying started to turn into wimpering, I wiped her tears away, she smiled at me a little bit. Chad sat next to me "I'm sorry Tiffie." she smiled at him, she then reached over, hugging him. Marisol was sitting on my lap and wanted her bottle. "Ba." her word for bottle, I gave it to her and she started laughing. This little girl is nuts and loony haha. "Are you going to drink your bottle?" I asked her, she shook her head and crawled over to Chad. Chad handed me Tiffany and Marisol was in his arms, "Hello missy." she started laughing. She waved her little arms to the water. "Sonshine, I'm going to try and put her in the water." Chad put her in the water and she loved it. Marisol started clapping haha, and Tiffany had the most adorable shocked face ever. "143 I la la la love you x4 143!" (A.N I love this song haha) my phone's ringtone. "Hello."  
"Hello Sonny, this is Marisol and Michael, since school is almost over, we're going to start the court session in August, before school starts in September. Is that okay?"  
"Sure thank you so much."  
"Your welcome sweety, have a great day."  
"Wait, Marisol, there's something else I have to tell you too." Tiffany looked at me, looking kinda confused, I stroked her tiny little fluffball of red hair. "Yesterday I was at the mall with Chad and our friends, everyone was in the store and it was just me and my friend Anna, and Mandy spotted me and I ignored her as usual and she threatened me and shoved me and I broke my ankle again."  
"Wow she's crazy. Okay Sonny I have it all written down." Tiffany started tugging on my arm. She wants to go in the sand. "Thank you, I'm sorry Marisol, I have to go."  
"Your welcome and have fun at the beach Sonny. I hear the waves haha. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and started looking at Tiffany, "What is it babygirl?" she looked at me blinking her brown eyes, her red hair was so fluffy and adorable. She pointed to the sand, "Oh." I picked her up and placed her on the sand, I checked how hot it was, it was okay for her. My ankle felt better. I tried to stand up and walk on it without my cruches. I could walk fine. I think it was just sprained. I walked back to the car with Tiffany, I got out the cloth thingy that goes around my ankle. I remoived the cast and picked up Tiffany and we headed back to the beach. I headed to the water with Tiffany in my arms. I sat her down on the wet sand and I sat down next to her, a wave came and she immediately crawled on me, I then waited for the wave to come with her on my lap. The wave came and she started wimpering. I got up and walked over to Chad, "She's still scared." I wanted her to have fun though. "Its okay Sonshine, she'll get used to it." Chad kissed my cheek. We both stood there, the twins wanted to get down. Chad and I let them down watching them, they started standing up, by themselves. "Oh my gosh." Selena ran over here. "What do we do now?" Tawni and Tina walked over here watching it too. "Just see what they do." Tiffany looked a little anxious but went for it and walked. She fell over and Marisol laughed at her, they started arguing and Marisol walked farther than Tiffany. "Wow they grow up fast." Chad said, I smiled. Chad wrapped his arms around my waist and was in back of me. (A.N I don't know why but its sooo adorable) "Yes they do." Tom had the video camera and recorded mostly everything the twins did today. They're 9 months already, 3 months they'll be a year, wow.

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing and Tom put the video camera away. Chad and I watched and played with the twins. Marisol started eating the sand, "Marisol that's not good for you, spit it out." I got a napkin and got all the sand out of her mouth. It was about 6 pm now and all of us were starving, "What should we eat for dinner?"  
"I don't know." everyone was sugesting different places, "Oooh, we should go to Friday's." Friday's it is. Tiffany and Marisol can probably eat mashed potatoes, they have no teeth. We talked and laughed on the way there and the twins were mumbling a few baby things when they were talking to Chad and I. We got to Friday's about 30 minutes later. Chad's phone started ringing "I'm the type of chic you wanna take to ya mama house take to ya moma's house." (A.N Lol sound familiar? Paul Blart Mall Cop haha.) Everyone started laughing including the twins and I. Everyone got out the car and went into the resturant. I stayed with Chad, me being the wife, the suportive one."Sonshine, stay please?" Chad asked me sweetly. "Yeah." Chad kissed my cheek, I looked at his caller ID, no wonder why he wanted me to stay, its his aunt Alice, the critical lady. "Hey Chaddy I'm just calling to check up on you, how are you?" she said in a sick sweet voice blech. "I'm good Aunt Alice. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. So how's life going?" Chad did a LONG sigh, so did I. The twins sense something and when they do, they'll try any possiblke way to distract you. They're smart. (A.N I do that to my mom, just so she can tell me what's wrong, it works.) "That's good, My life's going great, I'm in school right now and I'm married with two beautiful children." I heard a huge gasp. Chad and I held hands, practiclly the whole conversation. "MARRIED WITH KIDS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU'RE 17 YEARS OLD! NOT 22, YOU'RE ONLY IN 11TH GRADE." she was furious, I was too, only with her, not at Chad. "Okay, look can we visit you tomorrow? I have to go."  
"Yeah you can, ugh. Bye Chad." I can't believe this just happened. "Chad you okay?" he nodded his head, "Yup, hopefully she takes this well tomorrow." I nodded as I hugged Chad. We got out the car with the twins and we headed into the resturant. Everyone had reserved a table for Chad and I. "Thanks." they all nodded and smiled. We talked, ate and had so much fun, "Mommy, look how adorable they are." the little boy said, "That's like Chloe and I." this little boy is too cute. he walked over to the twins. "Which one's which? Mr and Mrs.?" aww. "The one with the blue eyes is Tiffany and the one with the green eyes is Marisol." the little boy's mom ran over to us, "I'm so sorry about my son Dylan, was he any trouble?"  
"Not at all, he's so cute." this girl looks quite familiar, I can't place her face though. "Thanks, I'm Melinda, Melinda Walsh." oh my goodness. "I'm Sonny, Sonny Munroe, Sonny Cooper. Alison is my actual name."  
"Oh my goodness, Allie Ballie its been too long." ah, Melinda hasn't changed one bit.  
"I know, Melli I haven't seen you since we were eight." Mindy and Mandy's sister. I love her to peices, she moved with her mom when her parents split. She hates her sisters, like I do. "I know right? haha." she started talking to Chad, "You guys are a beautiful couple. I heard you two are maried. As Mindy and Mandy say." Chad and I happily nodded. "Yeah, oh and one thing, you're actually nicer that your two twitty bratty sisters." I elbowed Chad in his rib when he said that. "Haha, its okay if you call them bratty, they are." We all laughed, Dylan played with the twins for a while. "Come on Dylan, we have to go now." Dylan looked so close to tears. "Well we can take him with us for a while and drop him off if its okay with you."  
"Is it okay if mommy comes?" I nodded and looked at Melinda, she nodded. Everyone was done eating. We all said our goodbyes and everyone went home. They had already packed and loaded before we went out to the beach.

We pulled up home and Tom, Brooke and Tina went into their car. "Bye Sonny." Brooke, Tina, and Tom, hugged me. They went over to Chad and hugged him. We all went inside, I gave Melinda my number and my address. Chad and I washed up the twins and got them dressed for bed, we layed their blankets on the floor and their blankies and they watched tv. Chad and I got our showers, well he watched the twins and I showered and then we switched. We relaxed until Melinda and Dylan came. "Hey guys." they came in the living room after Chad opened the door, "Hey Mel." she smiled. "Oh this is my boyfriend Jeff, Dylan's dad." he waved at us, Chad and I said hello. "Hey you wanna go in the game room?"  
"Sure." All the boys went in the game room, I gotta admit, that room is the main attraction. Melinda and I stayed in the living room. They twins go to bed in 5 minutes. Chad ran in the living room. "Goodnight beautiful babies." Chad hugged both of them for a minute and we went upstairs to tuck them in. Chad and I sung them their lullabye and they fell asleep. Chad and I talked to Jeff and Melinda for a long time before they left. I don't know what time it is but I'm starting to drift off to sleep. "Sonny, I'm going to put you in the bed okay?" I nuzzled my head into the crook of Chad's neck, he felt warm and smelled really really good. "Goodnight Sonshine." I mumbled goodnight, Chad kissed my forehead and we both fell asleep. Today was a really fun day. Tomorrow hopefully will be fun too.

* * *

Finished :) now I gotta type this next chappy lol

God Bless :)

- Javi :)


	20. Chapter 19: Crazy

Hey guys, I'm back :D

I HAVE to keep writing haha, this story's gettting it poppin haha, I'll never say that again

oh and I went back to edit all my mistakes, so Sonny's 15 almost 16, next chap she'll be 16 haha and Chad's 17. I love this chapter, not the ending lol.

I'm supposed to be sleeping and I'm not so HA! & plus I'm home alone & scared. & Ahh... I love Chad. :) the evil aunt is based on the mom-zilla story. Check it out lol.

* * *

I woke up the next morning around 9, Chad was already up, getting the girls ready. I made pancakes and got ready to hop in the shower. I got done and Chad hopped in when I was getting dressed, the twins were already eating their breakfast. They had syrup on their face and they were all smiley. My stomach hurts like crazy, stupid cramps. I got my medicine after eating one pancake. Chad came down and sat and ate. I normally sit and talk to Chad while we eat together but I didn't feel like seeing Chad right now, I'm too nervous. I got the twins ready and set them in their carriers, I finished getting the baby bag together. Done, now I'm picking up the carriers and putting them in the car. I straped them into the car and put the seatbelt through the loop. I'm so used to this. I looked down at the twins to make sure they were straped in. "Hello." I said to them, they laughed and smiled. God I love these kids. "Sonshine, I could've strapped them in." I smiled lightly at Chad. I closed the door. Chad hugged me, smiling as he rubbed my back. The nervousness came back, I don't feel so great, my face dropped. Chad's face dropped when mine did. "What's wrong baby?" I walked away before I could answer. Chad and I stayed quiet for 30 minutes... 30 more to go, ugh. Chad and I pulled up into the Mc. Donald's drive thru. "Hello, welcome to Mc. Donalds, may I take your order?" Chad let me go first. "I'll have a Mc. Flurry with oreos." Chad ordered his food after mine was ordered. He got a Mc. Flurry m&m. I pulled out my wallet and was about to pay, Chad took my wallet out my hands and hid it. Chad pulled out his money and payed. "Chad give me my wallet, now." Chad looked at me he knows how irdable and annoyed I get when its that time of the month ugh. I was tired, annoyed, and most of all nervous. Chad handed me my wallet, "Thanks." Chad nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Sonny what's wrong?" I wish he stops asking that, he's starting to get REALLY annoying. "Nothing." Chad looked at me, his blue eyes hypnotizing me. "Tell me. Please. I wanna know what's wrong." I finally told him. "I'm scared." I said softly and quietly. Chad got out the car and closed the door. He then came and opened my door, he sat next to me and craddled me in his lap. I layed there and relaxed, Chad was mumbling things into my ear and I soon fell asleep. I woke up at 11 and Chad was driving. "Hey, you feel better honey?" Chad asked me, I smiled and kissed his cheek. 15 minutes later we arived. Oh crap. "Hey, you know we can go back home right?" Chad smirked. "I know, but trust me, you're going to be fine." Chad kissed me until we ran out of air. He kissed my forehead and we got the twins and the baby bag. I knocked on the door, my hands shaking. Chad held my hand for a second and let go. Alice opened the door, I smell a rat. "Chad you've got so big." Chad smiled, fakely. Alice talked as if I wasn't even here at all. "This is my wife, Sonny." she looked me up and down. I felt really uncomfortable. Chad had his arms wrapped afound me and was messing with my hair. I laughed, she eyed me so I shut up. Chad and I talked to Alice for a bit. Chad ran to use the bathroom. They twins were on the floor playing around and talking. They were watching Barney on tv when suddently it was turned off. They started crying, they crawled over to me and I sat them on my lap talking to them. Alice still was eyeing me. I looked at her this time in the eyes. They had a cold touch to them. "Sonny, let me tell you one thing." I gulped, "I don't like you, you're ugly, rude, and disgusting. I honestly asked myself all last night why did my charming nephew fall for ugly old little you. Oh gosh, look at your kids, they're scrawny, skinny and look like no one's fed them in years." I looked at her, shocked at what she just said. I know better not to tell off adults, I don't have to take this. Chad came back downstairs, I was already leaving out with the twins.

I had the twins with me in the baby stroller, there's a ramp. "You seriously lack self manners, learn some, and also you might want a mirror, it'll show you how ugly you honestly are." this woman was so rude and mean. I'm not the type of person who cries in front of people, I walked around everywhere. I cried for who knows how long, thank God for no run makeup. My phone started ringing, it was a text from Chad.

To: Sonny  
From: Chad

Sonny, I heard everything that went on, I told Alice off and I'm so sorry about all that, where are you?

He's so sweet. I texted him back.

From: Sonny  
To: Chad:

Its okay Chaddy and thanks, that's really sweet and I'm outside of Juicy Couture.

I went inside and got 2 outfits for the girls and a phone case for my phone, $375 all together, that's alot. (A.N I love juicy couture I have one shirt from there lol, its expensive, there were people getting TONS of stuff.) Chad pulled up in the car right after I talked to him."Thanks Chad." I said to him after we set the twins back up in the car. "Your welcome Sonshine, that's the responsibility of being a husband." Chad said while taking his left hand holding it softly with my left hand. "Yeah, but thanks though, it was really sweet."We headed home. I went to sleep, thinking about what happened today. I woke up at 2 and I was laying on Chad's lap, Chad was messing with my hair, I sat up got on his lap and ruffled his hair. He smiled and fixed both of our hair. The twins were asleep. I snuggled into Chad more. He smiled, finally I was comfortable. Chad turned on the TV, we were still snuggled up with each other. "Most viewed story online now, Jim your coverage now." Jim was turned on the news, "This story might be the craziest one we've seen. Its called Auntzilla, this woman by the name of Alice Goldfarb sent out this email an hour ago and already it has so many views." It showed the email Chad and I read it.

My nephew, Chad got married at the young age of 16, his wife age 15. She's so rude and ignorant. Here are a few examples of her lack of manners:

When I offered her to sit down, she refused. That's rude, she claimed her back was hurting. I asked her why and she didn't even answer, she has 2 little girls, 9 months old, I think she doesn't feed them, the poor things are so scrawny and little. I served her a banana and she placed it back on the table, she said she was alergic, she asked for an apple instead, she begged for my food. Who does she think she is? Sonny is ugly, if she had a mirror, she's break it, annoying, she talks too much and is so whinny bratty, she's always bragging and rude, enought said. Anyone who knows her, stay away from her.  
The screen showed my picture and the twins pictures, how did she get them? Oh, she has Tom added on facebook.

The screen shut off and it went back to Jim, "Here are some facebook comments."

Reese B:I'm sorry I agree with the Auntzilla, Sonny's hideous.

Stacy D:Sonny's not rude, its just respect. Auntzilla needs to back away.

Clark F:Team Sonny

Bob H: Team Auntzilla

Devon J: Team Aunt, I hate how rude Sonny is

Taylor Y:Team Aunt

Selene Z:Team Aunt

Justina R: Team Sonny

Christina C:Team Sonny, love you Sonny.

Wow. They showed the statistics for the teams, Team Auntzilla: 2,305,468/2,500,888 and Team Sonny: 195,420/2,500,888...

"Wow." I nodded. I'm still shocked. I can't believe this happened. I opened my phone, I lost some friends because of this, oh well, I don't need them. Melinda called and we talked and prayed about it, I'm still in shock. The twins woke up and Chad and I went back out. I saw my face everywhere, I was stopped by the police, Chad too and we were sent to DHS, they examined the twins and found nothing wrong with them. Why would they? They just had an appointment done about 2 weeks ago. They checked mine and Chad's fines. They were okay. Chad and I left, so much for trying to have a great day, its now 8:00. "We should go home." I sugested. Chad drove home and I made dinner, Chad helped out too, we made lasagna. It was messy but really good. Tomorrow's Saturday yay haha. Chad and I washed the twins, showered again and we watched a movie, just to clear our heads, the twins were in bed. Mom and Dad called and so did Brooke and Tina. We're all going out to lunch tomorrow at The Cheesecake Factory. Chad and I talked for a little bit,  
"You're probably sick of me. If I were you, I'd probably divorce me." Chad looked at me shocked, my head was down and I had tears running down my face."Sonny look at me." I couldn't. Chad pulled up my chin and made me look at him. He wiped my tears away. "Sonshine, please, don't ever ever think that thought ever again, I love you to death and would do anything just to see that beautiful smile, in my eyes you're beautiful, don't listen to anyone who tell you you're ugly. I love you." I sighed, that was so sweet. Chad leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back softly. "I love you too." Chad smiled at me softly, I got up, grabbed his hand and we went to bed. I stayed up all night and thought for the longest. "Sonny you okay?" I didn't realize I was crying, crap I answered him 2 minutes later. "Yeah, go back to sleep." Chad pretended to sleep, only for me. I love him. "Sonny, you're not okay." he was right, I've been holding all this stuff in since last year, I need to let it out. I cried, that's what I do when I reach my breaking point, Chad rubbed my back, I fell asleep around 5AM. I woke up 2PM, where's Chad? I turned around and saw a note on my pillow. "Hey, I took the twins to the park, I'll be home around 2." I smiled, I heard the door open, it was Chad. I heard him talking to the girls, I fell back to sleep. I woke up at 3PM. I'm starving. I went and ordered Chinese food for everyone.

We ate our food and went out. We went to sight see and had so much fun shopping in LA. Chad and I came home at the twins bedtime. Tina babysat them. "Sonny, I'm so sorry for what happened. That Alice needs serious help." I laughed. Tina went home and Chad and I went to sleep. Church tomorrow, I'm excited yay.

SUNDAY  
Weird how today's message was on rude people and my story was shown. All these people around me saying "Team Sonny." a few cheering for Alice eww. I had fun though. Chad and I came home from church and are staying in all day. "Sonny I can beat you at Packman." oh yeah? I challenged him. I won. Chad lost. Haha. I'm sleepy. I'm going to write a quick diary entry.

Dear Diary,

I love my love, enough said...

Ally aka Sonshine "Sonny" Cooper

* * *

Done lol, I love how the diary entry is. When I hit 130 reviews THEN I'll do the sequel 7 my old reviewer randomsmileyperson I HOPE you come back and read this, I loved your reviews.


	21. Chapter 20: Flu Scare

Hey guys, I'm sneaking oinline again, I'm only updating this peice because my mom might be on her way from school and I need to log off, oh and who heard Skyscraper? I LOVE that song, I'm so proud of Demi :)

Oh and you guys HAVE to hear We Ended Right- Debby Ryan, its sooo amazing.

I typed this chaper all week, apparently I'm on a computer ban for a number of hours and I hope to get about 75 reviews lol. Please tell everyone you know about this story and read and review.

Oh and thanks Courtney :)

* * *

The whole Team Alice vs Team Sonny thing continued for about a few weeks and its still continued, even now so far I've stressed out over it, and trust me... you might wanna stay away from me when I'm stressed or annoyed (A.N I do this... lol its horrible). I screamed at Chad a few times this week, resulting in one minor argument. I've been a huge mess for a week. I think Chad's practically scared of me now. We haven't talked in 2 days, and when we do its just "Hello" or "Good Morning" or "Good Night" that's it. I miss Chad, even though we live in the same house. Chad called Alice 10 times, asking her why she did it, easy explanation. She. HATES. Me. My birthday's in a week, which means I'll be able to drive. I've been getting lessons and I've been doing so well with them. "Hey." it was Chad, am I ready to talk to him? "Hi." I said breifly. "I'm sorry." I nodded, "I'm sorry too. Wait, why are you sorry?" Chad sat next to me, (A.n I remember this part... it was sad after this, but this'll be a happy story) he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him. "Because..." he then lifted me up onto his lap. I snuggled into his chest. "I stressed you out, starting with Alice, I forced you to go and I didn't mean to and I'm sorry." I nodded and relaxed on Chad for a little bit. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you all week." Chad nodded "Shh." he started rubbing my back, he leaned his back on the chair so he was laying down a little bit, I was still on his chest, comfortably.

I was about to talk until Chad softly calmed me down. He started rubbing soft circles on my back, I fell asleep in a matter of minutes, Chad played with my hair the whole time I slept, Tina and Tom have the twins for a week so that I could cool off. I was asleep for about 4 hours and Chad sat here holding me. I woke up at about 4PM and was in a pure daze. "Is it Tuesay?" (A.N haha that's how I was like last week, I thought it was Monday when I woke up) Chad softly chuckled, "No sweetie pie, its not, its still Monday. Its just raining." I nodded. "Why are you warm?" Chad asked me. I shrugged, my head, nose, and, throat hurt. maybe its just a cold. Chad got up, "I'll get the thermometer." Chad pecked my lips and got the thermometer. "Okay, open." I laughed a little, ow. "Okay daddy." Chad smirked at this haha. I opened and he put the thremometer in my mouth. Chad had the flu about 3 weeks ago and nothing happened to me, I washed everything that he touched, bedsheets, pillows, comforters, basiclly everything. Chad and I waited for the thremometer to beep. I layed there and Chad stroked my hair and kissed my forehead occasionally. Chad removed the thermometer, his eyes went big, "You have a fever of 101.8, do you feel anything else?" I nodded, "What?" I told him, "Everything hurts really badly and I'm freezing." I looked at the room tempt and it was about 80 degrees in here. Chad turned on the heat, no help, "Okay get some rest and I'll make you some soup." I nodded, sleep took over me. I got up about 30 minutes later and ate the soup Chad fixed for me. I don't eat soup but I love Chad's cooking, haha.

Chad layed back down with me and we just relaxed for a long while. Chad was stroking my hair and it was dead quiet, I can't get up at all because my legs hurt like crazy. I reached under the bed (its so high) and pulled out the small trash bin. I was imediately sick. Chad pulled my hair into a bun and I continued to be sick in the bin. Chad stroked my back for a little bit, I feel better now. "Thanks." I told Chad after he gave me a tissue to wipe my mouth. "You're welcome." I nodded and went back to sleep, I'm extremely exhausted. I couldn't sleep so I just stayed up and let Chad stroke my hair. I then got sleepy when he started rubbing circles on my stomach. Chad kissed my forehead and we both went to sleep. I woke up around 8 AM. "Good Morning Sonshine." I smiled at Chad. "Good Morning Chad." *cough* ugh. "I'm going to get you your breakfast okay?" I nodded, "I love you." smiling, "I love you too." Chad smiled back at me and left the bedroom. I got up and brushed my teeth and cleaned myself up. I did that yesterday, but as a lady I do every day. I walked, more like crawled back to bed. "Here you go my love." eggs, bacon, toast, grits, and hash browns were on my plate. (A.N I eat that stuff for breakfast, I don't really like grits alot.) I ate my food and was still feeling nausea coming on. Chad ran to the trash bag this time, he says he's using them for me since they're easier. "Thanks, I need a tissue." Chad nodded and handed me the tissues. I fell asleep.

"Okay, thanks Tina. Oh and I'll tell her. Bye, love you too sis." I heard Chad say. I'm still groggy so I'll ask him later. I went back to sleep again. Chad crawled into bed and made himself comfortable next to me. "I know you're sleeping love, but that was Tina on the phone, she said the twins are trying to say the a b c's and only said a b and c. They're standing on their own too. They're not talking yet but know the words to things. I couldn't wait to tell you." I heard him, I stayed sleep, I'm too weak to move. I got up and started happy dancing about 2 hours later Chad laughed a bit. We went downstairs and walked around for a little bit, Chad forced me gently to eat, which made me sick again. I'm freezing cold. I feel like I can't talk or move. "Sorry Sonny." Chad kept repeating this everytime he forced me to eat. I'd shortly nod. My days are sad because I can't see the girls at all, I miss my babies so so much. I try talking everyday, nothing worked until now. "It's okay." yay I can talk. Chad picked me up, spinning me around. "You can talk." (A.N sorry but I can soo imagine this :) haha) I nodded quickly, smiling. Chad kissed my cheek "Did you know you could talk Sonshine?" Chad asked looking at me playfully angry. I poked him in his rib, "Nope." walked towards our bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out soon." Chad nodded smiling at me. Uh Oh, I think he's planning revenge haha.

I just got out the shower, its pretty dark outside, especially since its 2PM. The steam kind of helped me a little bit, so I feel okay now, less sick. I walked into the living room and Chad was watching tv. He stood up to go get water. I ran to him and jumped on his back, "Revenge." Chad screamed. I ran, he chased me. "Got you." he kissed me and ran to get his water. I stayed in the living room, "Secret Life Of The American Teenager." was on. I watched it until Chad came back. I heard a loud crackle, followed by lightning. Uh oh. My face turned pale. "Sonny?" Chad was calling me. Seconds later, I was in the corner crying. Chad ran for his phone when it buzzed, Anna texted him.

Anna- Is Sonny okay?  
Chad- Idk  
"Sonny you okay?" Chad asked me softly, I shook my head, "No." Chad picked me up and was about to take me upstairs, "NO!" I screamed, crying too. more thunder roared. I cried even more and trembled. Chad sat me on the chair and he sat next to me. "Tell me what's wrong." he asked me once, "I'm not ready yet." Chad nodded, I'm scared to tell him. We layed there in complete silence, until more thunder roared. I jumped and more tears rolled down my face. I prepared to tell Chad, "When I was little, about 3, my dad would leave me alone in the house by myself. On thundering nights. This is too hard." I inhaled and exhaled, tears still forming, no matter how much Chad wiped them away, they still formed, Chad kept rubbing my back. "Okay, on thundering nights like this, his friends were over and they'd beat and molest me, I was usually told to get in the corner and sit. They'd molest me there. I was forced to undress myself and they'd touch me everywhere, I felt really really really uncomfortable, my father would do it too. He's do things unimagineable to me. They took me to the bedroom too. This went on for about 11 more years, then you guys moved in, and you and I became friends again." honestly, I haven't heard thunder for 2 years. Chad nodded, tears in his eyes, I know he hates seeing people cry. "What else did they do?" Chad asked me, I brushed his bangs away from his eyes and then wiped his tears. "The day you first saw me with a black eye, was from the night before, I was walking upstairs when my father punched me in my eye, he started hitting me, punching me and kicking me. He wore steel toed boots too." Chad cringed, the thunder kept roaring, I welped like a little puppy who lost its mother, "Shh." Chad rubbed my back. The thunder stoped, "So that's why you always said you got hit with a softball?" I nodded, Chad smoothed out my hair. "After a while, I changed, you changed me. I was never bubbly, you're the only guy I ever trusted while I lived with the beast." Chad smiled at me widely, "But you're okay now Sonshine." I nodded, happily. More thunder roared, I'm STILL scared, oh goodness. "Listen to me Sonny, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever ever again, do you hear me?" I nodded, smiling, "Yes I hear you." Chad smiled back at me softly, "Good."  
"Good." here we go again.  
"Fine."  
"Fine." Chad and I bursted out laughing, "I love you Alison Annabeth Munroe Cooper." wow I have a long name haha I stared at my wedding ring and back at Chad. "I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper." Its amazing how one person can change your life for the better, in the easiest way possible, I thank God for my husband.

* * *

Done, this chapter will continue Thursday, Friday, and maybe Saturday...

God Bless,

- Javi :)


	22. Chapter 21: Finally 16

Wow, hey guys, I had to use this document and honestly, I'm surprised at how much I've grown over this story. I was 13 and a half when I wrote this, I was in 8th grade, this document was used 60 days ago and it was May 24th, I went on a Spirit of Philadelphia trip (BEST TRIP EVER!) and then had a choir concert 3 hours after that school trip, so I updated really fast, went back to school at 6PM, came back at 8 and finished. Ask me how it went, I'll tell you, it was awesome and stressful.

Now, I'm 14 (My birthday was June 28th) I graduated 8th grade (June 16th) I just finished HS orientation that started on June 24th and ended on July 21st. I love my high school that I'm going to, over the past 20 days, I've made so many friends that I'm so close to now and my class size is about 15 people, shocking. Its and agricultural school, its so cool :)

Reviews WILL be answered, and in case some of you haven't noticed, I changed the summary & Also, I want sushi :) (COOKED ONLY!) I had some today, it was crab, cream cheese, and celery, yum.

Okay... on with the story, Sonny's FINALLY 16! :D okay, her birthday's June 30th (Mine is the 28th, so is Mrs. Cooper's hehe) I'm REALLY EXCITED :)

WARNING and don't say I didn't warn you: There's a HEAVY make out session in this chapter. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist :) I'm actually sitting here saying "Oh my gosh, I actually wrote something almost M. This is crazy."

* * *

Today's the day... I'm finally 16, I'm still in bed, sleeping until about 1PM haha just joking, I'll wake up probably at 10. I hear Chad talking to someone but I don't exactly know who. I peak at the clock, 6AM wow. I'm exhausted. I fell into a deep sleep, I'm not exactly sure of how long I slept though. "Sonshine, wake up sweety." Chad gently told me, I gently woke up, no hastle... every morning is a hastle haha. "I have a surprise for you." Crap, I forgot it was my birthday, I smiled at Chad who leaned down to kiss me. "Happy Birthday Sonshine." he walked me downstairs, I didn't see anything. "Close your eyes." I closed them. I felt something onm me, I didn't know what, it felt warm, huggable. "Open your eyes." I opened them, "Marisol!" I hugged her tightly, I heard a whine, only a whine a mother would know, I haned Marisol back to Chad "Tiffany!" I screamed, she looked at me, laughing. I hugged her too tightly, but not hurting her.

"Aww." Great to ruin the moment Chad. "So what do you wanna do today Sonshine?" I shrugged, I don't want a Sweet 16. "We could hang out somewhere." I suggested, "Okay, where?" I thought again, "Wait, how did the twins get here?" Chad bursted out laughing, I looked at him amused, "Tina droped them off." I nodded, "We should go to Downtown LA, I know we live in Calabass and its close to Downtown LA but I've never been there, I wanna go." Chad nodded, "Okay." We went and got the twins ready. "Maris you hungry?" she shook her head, "You hungry Tiff?" I asked Tiffany and she nodded, I fed her mashed potatoes, she started crying, "What is it babygirl?" I cradled her in my arms, she sobbed and sobbed, Marisol looked scared, she opened her mouth to yawn, I saw 8 teeth comming in, at 11 months old? Wow. I looked at Tiffany who had her head layed on the crook of my neck and her small chubby legs around my stomach, I felt so bad for her, "Shh, shh, shh its okay mommy's here." I said to her rubbing her back. Chad took Marisol who started hyperventalating, I didn't even know babies could do that.

Chad walked over to me and comforted Tiffany, "Shh, daddy's here. Shh its okay Tiffie." She smally smiled hearing Chad call her Tiffie, she loves that. She stoped crying, Marisol leaned over to Tiffany and kissed her cheek, "Ti." she silently said, aww too adorable, I wish I had my camera. Chad and I sat down with both babies in our arms, I checked Tiffany's diaper and Chad checked Marisol's, nothing. I got up and fed Tiffany, we were still on the living room chair, Tiffany started sobbing again. I stopped feeding her, "Okay Tiff what's wrong?" She looked at me with her pretty blue eyes, I promise you, I think she got those eyes from Chad. Her red hair was curly and bouncy, I wonder where she got that from, she's so beautiful, her "grandma" (Jacob's mom) was African American and Spanish, her "Grandfather" was Italian, same cultures as my dad, yet weird how Tiffany and I are fair skined (A.N My dad is African American, Italian, Native American of 2 tribes, French, German, Welsh, Irish and Puerto Rican, My mom is Native American and African American, I have dark skin and black hair with natural brown highlights, I talk Italian, alot of cultures, right? haha). Tiffany pointed to her mouth, oh so that's the problem. Tiffany opened her mouth letting me see it. "Oh wow." Chad looked at me, "What?" I smiled, "She has 2 teeth growing in. She has about 10 total." I know how she feels, when I got braces, I had to wear spacers and they hurt. I kissed Tiffany's forehead and cheeks and gave her to Chad, "I'm going to call the doctor." Chad nodded, I called the doctor, The doctor and I had a little brief conversation. I was off the phone within 5 minutes. "Okay, she said that its normal for some foods to hurt their teeth, and also teething does cause soreness in their mouths."

"I'm glad she's okay." Chad nodded, "I am too Sonshine." Chad smiled at Tiffany who looked up at him, "Chubby little cheeks." he started squeezing her cheeks, she let out a really cute giggle, I felt something pulling on my ankles, I picked Marisol up. "Hey Maris, sweety." she smiled at me, "What's up Maris?" I asked her in an Isabella voice, haha I hate Phineas and Ferb but Brooke never stops with the voice haha. Marisol started murmuring her little response, "Oh, so did you have fun?" she smiled at me, still talking, it was cute how she was talking to me but seriously, I can't understand baby talk. I picked Marisol up over my head, "Airplane." I ran around everywhere with her, she giggles so freaking hard, I ran back to Chad, Tiffany had her arms reached out for me, "Mama." Chad didn't let her go, on purpose, she was about to cry, Chad blew rasberries on her stomach, she liked that more. I turned to leave, Tiffany whined for me again. I ran to her, gave Marisol to Chad and repeated the airplane again around the whole house, phew I'm tired. "I'm going to get dressed." Chad smiled at me, "Okay, I'll get dressed too." I nodded and ran upstairs, I too my shower, when I get out, I never dry off, I stay wet but my towel's around me too. I opened the room door, I didn't know that Chad was in there, I saw his 6 PAC oh my freaking goodness, that guys is sexy.

"You know staring is rude Sonshine?" Chad asked me, he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I was still soaking wet but I had undergarments on too (A.N haha I always do that, I can't take the risky naked trip every morning and night lol). Chad bent down and started kissing my neck, "I-i k-kn-kno-know" I was studdering, oh my. Chad picked me up so my legs were stradling his hips, he bent down and kissed me, he backed us up into a wall, Tiffany and Marisol were naping so no distruptions, they're heavy sleepers. Chad and I made out mightly heavly, lets just say, I slept with my husband for the first time in my life, I'd still concider myself pure after Tiffany was born but yeah it hurt. "You okay Sonshine?" I nodded, no I'm NOT okay. (A.N haha my friend Britney had that on her hand :D I'm not okay) I was already redressed, of course Chad and I showered first. I was just wearing lounging clothes, Chad and I are going out later with the girls, probably in like 2 hours. Chad was sitting on the bed next to me, he pulled me on his lap. I nuzzled my head in his neck, "I love you beautiful."

I blushed, he's honestly the ONLY guy besides dad (Mr. Cooper) that calls me that, I looked down at my hands. Chad lifted my chin, "Why do you always hide your face when someone calls you beatuiful Sonshine?" I softly smiled at him, "My father used to tell me every single day of my life that I was ugly and that whoeveer would marry me would be stupid or desperate enough to do it." Chad kissed me softly, I smiled smally at him, "You're not ugly you're beautiful, I married you because I love you more than you could ever think." aww. "Aww." Chad laughed, "Haha, you ruined the moment right there Sonny, so so sad." I smirked, "So?" Chad tickled me "Ready to apologize?"  
"Nope." he tickled me even more. "Fine, sorry." Chad looked red faced.  
"Okay, lets get dressed." Chad nodded, we were dressed in about 10 minutes, I had on skinny jeans (the ones I had on when Chad and I were picking out Tiffany's name) and a neon green tee with a pug that said Hug A Pug. (A.N My favorite outfit of mine) We woke the twins up and left the house, we went to Downtown LA. Chad and I got out the car, took the twins out, put them in their stroller and started walking. "Oooh." I saw DASH I ran in there with Chad, I saw Khloe Kardashian, oh my goodness. "Aww they're so cute." Kim said, I smiled at her, "Thanks, and congratulations by the way." she smiled at me. I saw Kylie, she looks EXACTLY like Brooke. I got about 4 outfits for the twins, Chad and I. 4 outfits each, $1,000 dollars, wow. Chad payed, I hate when he spends money on me. "Thanks, have a great day and happy birthday by the way." I smiled, "Thanks." I walked out the store with Chad, its a little weird still being with alot of people and having your wedding ring, husband, and children with you and you JUST turned 16. Chad and I went to Zummiez and got outifts, we also got the twins these really adorable outfits that said  
3 2 1 We Came To Fuss. We went all over LA, I love it here. "You ready to go Sonshine?" I nodded, "Yeah, I had fun, thanks Chad." Chad smiled, we set the twins up in the car. "No need to thank me Sonny." he hugged me and we got into the car. We went to Mom and Dad's house from there, about 15 minutes, Chad and I took the twins out and we left the car, and knocked on the door.

"Its the birthday girl!" mom said, I laughed. They literally decorated the house again.

Brooke and Tina came downstairs, "Happy Birthday Sonbeam." they handed me presents, I opened them, iPhone 4 and new cases, wow. "Thanks so much guys." they all said your welcome and the twins were all over the place, in and out of everything. I looked at my iPhone, 100 new messages, most of them Happy Birthday wishes, some weren't that happy. Brooke and Tina kept staring at me, almost as if they wanted to talk to me, I know my sister in laws well. "Okay, lets go." I finally had to say in order for them to stop looking, "Yay." Brooke said, I giggled. Tina looked weirded out haha. "Mommy, I'm hungry, I wanna see Ana, I'm bored, I wanna do something, I wanna g-" He was talking mighty fast.  
"Danny! Calm down, you're about to go eat, ask Grandma and Grandpa for something to eat okay? wait.. you just ate about 4 minutes ago and Ana'll be here soon, go play with Tiff and Maris or play with Daddy and Uncle Chad." wow, I'm scared about the twins turning 4 haha. Danny ran and went to Tiff and Maris. Tina pulled me to Brooke's room since she no longer has a room here, she should, her and Tom live about 5 minutes away and barely drive here and they're here as much as we are. "Sit." both Brooke and I sat, "Now talk." Brooke said. I smiled, slightly giggling. "Okay, so this morning, Chad woke me up and said he had a surprise for me." as I took my breath, both of them leaned closer, "Okay, before you both get too excited, the surprise was Tiff and Maris. I was happy though, Chad and I fed them and Tiffany started cryng, turns out, she has new teeth growing in. Chad and I played with them until they got sleepy." I paused, breathing again, here I go. "Okay, what else, I know there's more." Brooke said, this 14 year old is funny. "So then, we tucked them ion and then showered, I got out later than Chad did and I was soaking wet when I walked out the bathroom, I had underclothes on though. So anyways, I stared at Chad's 6 pac, his sexy 6 pac." They laughed at me "Eww, that's disgusting." I smirked, "Well, hey, he's my husband." They both nodded, "True." I breathed and then continued, "Then he caught me staring and said "You know staring is rude Sonshine?" he started kissing my neck and I was studdering when I answered him. The rest, too much info for your ears." they laughed so hard. "How was it?" Brooke asked me, I actually answered her, "Fun, painful, scary." she laughed. "Wait was it protected?" my smile turned into a confused one. "I don't know." I'm scared now.

"Well its okay Sonny. He made it this far with you and he'll keep going with you by his side." I smiled and nodded, "Yeah." We all ran back downstairs, we ate dinner, had dessert (cake, cheesecake, strawberry parfait and ice cream, yum!) shared stories, watched The Princess Bride (A.N My favorite movie, "As You Wish" - my favorite line) Chad and I left, the cake was pretty big and plus, we had cookies, they said A+C we were able to carry all that in one trip, we gave the twins a bath, prayed with them, tucked them in and Chad and I went to bed, "Goodnight Sonshine. I love you baby." I kissed Chad's cheek, "Goodnight Chaddy. I love you too." Chad pecked me on the lips softly and we went to bed, what a long day. I fell asleep in Chad's arms, Chad stroking my stomach, why is this so relaxing? I still can't believe that tomorrow marks 3 years since we knew each other, wow, who would've thought that we'd be married, almost in college, having 2 kids, and basiclly our whole life set in that period of time.

* * *

Phew, I'm DONE! I hope I get more reviews, I need some for this chapter and the previous ones too.

Thanks, God Bless :)

-Javi :)


	23. Chapter 22: Happy Birthday Surprises

Okay, here's another update... I have great exciting news, this story needs about 88 reviews for... a SEQUEL. Also ask questions about the story and they'll be answered the next chapter.

* * *

*8 weeks later*  
I STILL can't believe that today is Tiffany and Marisol's birthday today, crazy right? One years old already, its still hard to believe. I woke up around 6, our party planning is at 6:30, yeah Chad and I party plan very early. "Good Morning beautiful." I smiled at Chad who was ruffling my hair, "Good Morning handsome." Chad was sitting up, he pulled me on top of him when he layed down, I rolled over a little bit, my head was on his chest, his arms were around me and his hand was stroking my hair. "I can't believe Tiff and Maris are one already." Chad chuckled, "I know, where does time go? I seriously wonder that." I had tears rolling down my face, Chad got up and lifted me with him, "Sonny what's wrong?" I smiled at him, "Happy tears." Chad made an 'oh' face. Totally priceless. I got out of bed, I made up my side and so did Chad. "This room's a mess." Chad chuckled, he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and swayed back and forth, "Of course its a mess, from our 'fun' 3 weeks ago." My cheeks were completely flushed, Chad kissed my cheek and it got even more red. "Yup." Chad laughed, "You still sore?" I nodded haha of course I'm sore, it hurt like crazy. "I'm sorry Sonshine." Chad pecked me on my lips and forehead.

I got changed into knee aero sweats and an aero tank top and washed up, Chad waited for me to get finished only because he finished before me. "You ready?" I nodded, Chad opened the door for me, I smiled at him, we do this alot hehe. I ran straight downstairs, Chad trailing close behind me. Okay, so far we have presents wrapped, candels set, the cakes (we actually ordered 3, one for Marisol, one for Tiffany and one for the birthdays of everyone we know) are being delivered at 7AM as we speak, Chad and I have this HUGE checklist so Melinda, Chloe, Anna, Selena, Brooke, Tina, Mom, Tawni, Ana, and Emily were helping me out and Shawn (Melinda's husband), Dylan, Zeke, Drew (I just found out that Justin is his name haha), Devon (Brooke's crush haha), Tom, Dad, Nico (Tawni's boyfriend), Danny, and David were helphing out Chad. That's a lot of people to help out with one party, Chad and I pulled out the 1 page list.

Tiffany and Marisol's First Birthday Party July 16th

List:

Theme: Princesses and Polka dots  
3 Cakes  
Presents  
Candles  
Balloons  
Charity Donations  
Party Games  
Movies (Family traditions, actually any Cooper's family tradition)  
Party Decorations  
Horses  
Animals  
Huge chocolate fountian  
DJ

That's alot of stuff that has to be done by 1PM, everyone's comming at 1:15. "The DJ comes and she'll stand right there." Chad pointed to the balcony I giggled, "What?" Chad's face was funny. "What if she's scared of heights? Then what?"  
"You always have a logical answer Sonshine." I laughed along with Chad, "Hey, so do you."  
"Yeah, I gotta admit." I jumped (yes jumped, I may be 5"5 but Chad's 5"10) up and kissed Chad's cheek, "Haha, Sonny's a shortie." Chad ruffled my hair, "So? What are you going to do about it?" Chad chuckled, "This!" he picked me up and spun me around. He put me down after he spun me once, he knows how light headed I get. "You need help Chad." I chuckled at how silly we were being, "I know Dr. Cooper." we're crazy. I sat down on the chair and slowly started drifting off. I'm taking a power nap for about 30 minutes, my clock is off, its 6:15, interesting, I gotta go reset the clock; so Chad and I woke up at 5:45? I felt people shaking me, it felt weird, why are they shaking me? "Sonny, wake up." Chad gently called, "Please for me Sonshine?" I shook my head, told you every morning is a hastle. Chad placed a chaste kiss on my temple, he sat next to me, my head in his lap. "Please wake up. We gotta wake up Tiffany and Marisol." I barely slept at all last night so I'm a little cranky and irdable. When I'm like that, I tend to cry because there's no other way I can releive the stress. (A.N I'm like that too.) I ran upstairs with Chad, I wanna sleep but I wanna plan the party too, this is too much. I hit my stress limit right there. Chad knows, as always, I don't know how. I srarted hyperventilating. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Look at me." I looked up at Chad, he placed both hands on my cheeks. "Close your eyes and breathe in." I breathed in. "Okay, now breathe out." I did that too. "Shh, just relax, shh." I slowly breathed in and out 10 more times, finally relaxing this time.

"I feel better now, thanks." Chad smiled at me nodding he kissed my temple, "No problem Allie Bear." Allie Bear? aww haha. "Allie Bear?" Chad giggled, "Yeah, remember I called you that when you said you loved stuffed bears?" So sweet, "You're so sweet." Chad ruffled my hair, he leaned in before closing the space between us, he said "That I am." I heard whispering, I turned around, Anna, Selena, and Tawni were watching us, "You guys are so adorable. But seriously I gotta see my favorite neices." Chad and I laughed at the three of them. I opened Tiffany and Marisol's room door. Tiffany was still asleep, being the little lazy one, Marisol on the other hand... was wide awake smiling. I love how Mike and Priscilla were Philipino and Latina and their daughter has green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Selena and Anna ran to her before I even got there to them. All of us started singing "Happy Birthday" and suddently Tiffany woke up. I ran to her smothering her face with kisses, "I can't belive my baby's one already." I spun her around, her feet dangling; I stopped and she kept twisting as if she wanted to spin again, I did again, I'm dizzy now haha. "I love you babygirl." I said hugging Tiffany she smiled at me, Chad came up behind me and she reached for him, she saw Tawni and squealed, she loves Tawni. Selena passed Marisol to me. "Mare-Mare! I can't believe you're one either. Wow time goes by quickly." I hovered her above me, she started at me with her button nose crinkled aww. I bounced her up and down, she giggled the whole time, I love baby giggles. She saw Anna and cried for her, Selena was holding Tiff and Anna was now holding Marisol. Okay, that means I'm baby free, for now haha.

I ran downstairs with Chad, Brooke, Tina, and Mom were in the kitchen "I'll see you in an hour." Chad told me and hugged me, "Okay." Chad and I are very close, people say that we are moving way to fast with our relationship but we think differently. Mom engulfed me in a huge hug. "I just turned 50, you just turned 16, Brooke just turned 14, my granddaughters are now one. Wow, Sonny I better not end up with another grandchild too soon." She and I giggled, "Mom, relax you're still young." she laughed this time, "I feel old." everybody laughed at Mom's comment. Tina and Brooke attacked me with hugs after mom let go. "You'd think we haven't seen each other in 10 years." we all laughed. "I know, we see you everyday." Brooke said, I pulled her hair, "Ow." I giggled, she and Tina tickled me, mom sat there watching. "Moommm! Help me." I said still giggling. Brooke and Tina stopped, "Girls, stop harrassing your sister in law, its not fair to your brother haha." all of us laughed. We all sat down and looked at the printed checklist. "Okay, so the cake is already here, Chad just got 1 cake, he, Devon and Tom are getting the 2nd and 3rd cakes now out the truck." Okay, cakes crossed off. I ran to the door and saw the cakes, they're so pretty. Tiffany's had a huge cupcake on it with the number 1 sticking out and 3 other tiers, the whole cake had polka dots. Marisol's cake had a huge princess crown on top that was white and covered in diamonds made from fondant. It had stars, diamonds, and polka dots, also stripes, both cakes did. The third cake made for everyone we know, and lost is a ginormous cupcake with little cupcakes around it; Pink Cake Box has some really amazing cakes. Chad and I carried the cakes to the kitchen. "Wow." everyone said, Chloe, Ana, and Danny, and Dylan were about to touch it. Melinda lured them to candy, wow, this early? Its only 7.

"Okay, someone needs to go to the store to go get the baloons, we need about 30. They're only 5 cents a baloon at the dollar store." Melinda went to the store, she came back about 20 minutes later, baloons check. Okay, so we had cakes, baloons, charity donation jars, presents, candles, we need party games now. "Okay, we can play..." Chad said but paused, "Chad leave now." I said winking at him. "Okay beautiful, just remember that tonight okay?" I blushed mighty hard. Selena heard that. "Oooh, Sonny." Anna said. Tawni laughed, I was turning more red. Mom laughed. "Okay, back to games here."  
"Right, um we could play Tail on the donkey." someone said, "Horseshoe."  
"Pinata" wow, we need more games, um "Charades"  
"Hide and Seek." I ran to Chad's group, all the boys had the same thing, "Bye Sonshine." Chad said winking at me, "I don't play by the rules Chad." he stoped talking ha! "Chaddy's quiet now." all of us laughed as I left. Okay now we need movies, "Okay, what movies?" It was only the girls in here, the guys are planning too. "17 Again, Princess Bride, Notebook, Confessions Of A Shopoholic." Brooke said, good choices. I would say Madea haha even though she's so hilarious, there's too many curse words for these little kids, I know I curse and all but not in front of kids. The boys had all scary movies, nah, I'm good, I don't need nightmares. Chad and I went in the garage and got the huge chocolate fountain. We plugged it in, this party will be held inside and also outside as well. Its 7:30 right now. We're done, the DJ will be here at 11:30 and so will the animals.

"I'm starving." Everyone agreed with me, we cleaned up and got everything set up. Its 8:30 already. I ran upstairs and brought the girls back downstairs. Everyone made breakfast: french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, mufins, danishes. That's alot of food, then Shawn brought doughnuts. I looked at the calender, wait... I'm late by 3 weeks, oh no. I ate my french toast and bacon, immediately regreting it, I ran to the bathroom, morning sickness my birthday was 8 weeks ago. I rebrushed my teeth and drank some water before going downstairs. "You okay?" Melinda mouthed to me, I pulled out my phone and showed it to her, "Okay." I texted her.  
To: Melinda  
From: Sonny- I think I might be pregnant, I'm late by 2 weeks and I just had morning sickness.  
She smiled at me after I texted her, I forwarded it to everyone in the room. They all screamed, "I'm going to be an aunt again!" Brooke said, "Shh. Oh My Gosh, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma again." I smiled. "Wait, how am I going to tell Chad?" This might be the tricky part, what if he doesn't want the baby? What if he leaves me? I continued eating, luckily I didn't get sick again. I ran and got Tiffany and Marisol outfits to put on, they were both little pink dresses. I came back downstairs, everyone went home, they were coming back later on for the party. Its already 9:00 the party starts in 4 hours. Everything's set. "Sonny." Chad called me, "Yeah?" he came to me and hugged me. "You okay?" I nodded Chad started swaying us back and forth. It was relaxing I gotta go to the bathroom. I ran to the cupboard first and got the three pregnancy tests, they've always been here, I don't know why.

I went in the bathroom and used the tests. I waited for about 2 minutes, They went by really fast. I braced myself to look at them, its too hard. The results were positive, I really wanna scream for joy but I also wanna cry too. I'm scared about how Chad's going to take this, we've been married for about 7 whole months and plus too I'm only 16. Schooling won't matter, Chad and I are home schooled anyways. I wiped my eyes and walked out of the bathroom, hiding the tests in the bottom of the trash can. I went into the bedroom, I cried for about an hour straight, Chad walked into the room "The twins are asleep I wa- woah, Sonny what's wrong?" I shook my head, "They can stay in their playpin." I tried everything to distract Chad. Not so easy. Chad pulled me into his lap, he started massaging my thighs, "Shh, shh,shh." I stopped sobbing, silent tears fell down my face, I was still breathing quite heavily. "I." That's all I said, "You what?" Chad looked confused, he wiped the tears away, a fresh batch set in, "Sonny, it hurts me seeing you upset. What's wrong?" I am trying to tell him but I'm too scared too. "I'm... I'm.. pr-" I couldn't even get it out, Chad kept massaging my thighs "Pre- I'm pregnant." I wispered. Chad heard me, he sat there not doing anything. I got up, "This is exactly why I'm nev-" Chad kissed me passionately. His hands moved from my waist to my stomach, we broke away, "Why were you scared to tell me Sonshine?" both of us were crying, "I didn't know how you would handle it." he nodded kissing me softly. "Yeah we're a young married couple still in our teens, but I promise you one thing, I love you, Tiffany, marisol and this baby more than anything on this planet."

"I love you too Chad." those tears of joy were now replaced with tears of happiness, love, and care. Now to start with the party, its 10AM now, wow this time is no joke.

* * *

Hey guys, that part was unexpected & Sonny's birthday is May 30th... I love this story though, sadly... I only have 1 more chapter left then I'm done.

My sequel is comming out August 2nd. The court date will be here, more drama, heartfelt moments, and of course Channy. There will be a Truth Is chapter at the end revealing behind the scenes details of this story. I'm majorly excited.

God Bless,

-Javi :)


	24. Chapter 23: Birthday Part 1

Hey guys, I'm sorry that this is kinda cliffy but its almost 2:30 AM and I'm kinda sleepy... okay here goes :)

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Chad said, sounding like a little obsessed fangirl. "Chad, seriously, its been 2 hours and 30 minutes. Calm yourself sweety." Mom and Dad just arived, Tina and Brooke were playing with the twins, "Yeah Chad, calm down." Brooke said and threw a pillow at him. I giggled, "Exactly why I love you a lot Brooke." Chad said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "My darling big brother." Brooke said, also sarcasticly. I giggled along with Tina. Chad ran to Brooke and kissed her cheek, "Love you little sis." Brooke laughed, "Same here big bro." Tina ruffled Chad's hair, she was braiding mine into a french braid, my hair's about as long as my sleeve. I wanna cut it into layers and dye it black (my hair looks black but its dark brown) and then get brown highlights. Eh... nevermind, I'm not putting any chemicals into my hair at all. "Hi mom." Brooke said, she was giggling, "What do you want Brooklyn Casadee Cooper?" I laughed this time, that's so mean haha. "Hi mommy." I said to her, "Hello Alison." I laughed. "Why does she get a 'Hi' and I get a 'What do you want?' that's so mean mom." she and I laughed. Mom shrugged. Tina stopped braiding my hair, it was pretty but I want my hair out. I took the braid out. Chad came behind me (I didn't even know) and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned close to my ear, "I'm still excited." I looked up at him and smiled at him, "I am too." I left Chad and went to Tiffany and Marisol, "Okay, lets get you guys dressed." They started smiling at each other, I kissed their foreheads and walked them upstairs. I gave them baths (stressful job right there especially when Chad's not here) and dressed them. I brought them downstairs and got dressed myself, Chad also got dressed too. Okay, everyone's dressed. Its about 1 now, people are coming.

I took the twins outside, they nearly freaked when they saw the ponies. "Ri Ri." I put them down and they ran to the ponies, I followed them, "Aww, aren't you guys adorable? Do you wanna ride the ponies?" they both nodded smiling, "Okay birthday girls." Martha was helping them, she helps out with the ponies and is also a cop. They were both helped onto the ponies, Martha started walking the ponies and the girls were so cute riding them. They were done riding the ponies. "You're doing such an amazing job with these girls. They're so precious."  
"Thanks so much, I really appreciate it." Martha and I talked for a while until her husband Bob came up, then I left to go find Chad. I was still holding Tiffany and Marisol, my arms got tired, "Okay, mommy's tired, I'm going to switch arms okay?" I sat down and stretched my arms, Chad came over to us and took Marisol who was reached out for him. "Hey." Chad said to me, "Hi." I said smiling, more and more people showed up. It was fun. Chad and I decided to play tag while the twins were being passed around. "Tag you're it." I said running. Chad chased after me, he tackled me and I fell to the ground, Chad landed on top of me, but not hard, it was softly. Chad kissed me, "Echhem" (someone cleared their throat when we were kissing) Chad and I pulled away blushing "Oh no, too much PDA." Selena was too funny. "Shut up Selena." she laughed, "I'm just saying." Chad pecked me softly and got up, he held his hand out for me, I got up, jumping in the air, he caught me when I was in the air and spun me around. "You guys never fail at being cute." I laughed, "Yeah."

"Sonny!" I turned around. Oh my gosh, Aunt Judy, I haven't seen her since the wedding, "Aunt Judy!" I ran straight to her. "Its so good to see you Allie poo, I missed you so so much sweety." she said as we hugged, I love my aunt Judy so much, I missed her to death. "I missed you too Aunt Judy a lot." she nodded, we both had tears in our eyes. "Aww, so how's Chad doing? I wanna see my nephew." I turned around searching for Chad, "Chad!" I screamed laughing at how scared he looked. Chad came over to me, "Oh my gosh, Aunt Judy how are you? I missed you so much." they both hugged, all of us are really really close. She's my favorite aunt, haha, shh don't tell Aunt Sierra, she'll be mad. They broke away and then pulled me into a group hug, oh gosh. "I'm doing good and I missed you too, both of you actually. So how are the twins? I gotta see how big they got." We both giggled, and ran to find Marisol and Tiffany. I found Marisol, I scooped her up in my arms, "Haha Hi." she said to me, aww, "Hi Marisol." I said kissing her cheek, she squealed, being little Ms. Happy as always. I ran to go get Tiffany, Chad already had her, she reached out for me, as usual, so now I'm holding both babies? Wow. "Hi Tiffany." I said kissing her cheek, "Hi." yes my little girls CAN respond to you they just choose to be shy haha. I handed Tiff back to Chad, now Marisol wants Chad, oh gosh. I handed Marisol to Chad, Tiffany clung to me before Chad even let her go. "Okay, ready Sonshine?" I nodded, "Yup I'm ready." Chad and I walked over to Aunt Judy, "Oh my gosh, they got so so big, aww look at those little chubby cheeks, aww those little chubby legs, wow you guys have such beautiful eyes. You guys are so so beautiful. Can I hold them?" Chad and I both laughed, we get this ALL the time haha. "Yeah sure, you can hold them." Chad and I handed over the twins, they loved Aunt Judy already. "Hey guys." Uncle Adame said, "Hey." I said hugging him, then I hugged Aunt Steffi. "Congratulations, I can't believe you guys are having another baby. This is so exciting!" Aunt Steffi said haha, it is exciting, "Thanks, and I know right, Chad kept telling me 30 times straight, "I'M EXCITED." I'm just like, Okay, calm yourself please." All of us laughed. "Aww, well, hey he has a reason to be excited." Chad heard her and blushed, "Yeah! I'm going to be a father again, so I'm very excited." Uncle Adame laughed at Chad, "Yeah, I remember being like that when Ana was born. But seriously, Chad, you might wanna calm down, I remember when you passed out from being too excited before." I laughed super hard, sorry but that moment was too hilarious. Ana was even laughing, it was so so funny. "Yeah, stupid football game." Uncle Adame and Aunt Steffi laughed, "We'll see you guys later, okay? Have fun." we nodded, "You too."

The twins were walking around after Aunt Judy let them go, they actually follow each other, Tiffany sat on the grass and Marisol followed her lead, it was so cute watching them, music was playing from the outside balcony, "We Ended Right"- Debby Ryan started playing, I love this song, its an amazing break up song. Chad and I started singing it, we're never breaking up though haha. We love each other too much. We started singing quite loudly haha, people were starting to stare at us.  
"I need you so  
You need to know  
We ended right  
But why?  
Please refrain from opening skies  
Your time came with the rain but now it's dry  
Gonna take more than just time  
We ended right as you cut the ties with knives of lies."

The song ended, people were actually clapping, not what we expected. "You guys are really good." Brooke said, "Thanks." more music blasted, "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop"- Landon Pigg came on, oooh I love this song. "Can I have this dance m'lady?" aww. "Of couse you may." Chad and I danced and talked, "What time is it?" Chad looked at his watch, which was on my waist, "Its 3:45. So what time are we cutting the cake?" I laughed, guys, hmm... they're a handful haha. "Um, probably at 5, I'm starving, I'll get food after this song is over, which is in 45 seconds." the song ended, and what did I do? Run to the food bar haha. I got "salad" its really really fatening. It was like garden salad, minus tomatoes (I hate them haha), it had boiled eggs, ranch dressing, cheese, croutons, bacon bits, and chicken strips. Best salad ever, but very fatening. (A.N haha, that's how I make my salad, its sooo good.) Chad got pizza with hot peppers on them, "Can I have some of your salad?" Chad asked me, is he kidding or not? "Here." I handed him my fork, he got one forkful, "Yum, fatening but really really good." I stared at him, "I know right. It is good." we had a full on conversation about salad, which is cool but also weird. "Can I have a bite of your pizza?" he gave me a small bite, uh oh, I don't think this baby's agreeing. Oops... I ran to the nearest bathroom, bathroom 1: used, bathroom 2: free, and that was in the kitchen. Ugh, I can't stand morning sickness. I puked again, everything I ate previously. "Sonny you okay? Its Chad." I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me, "I fewup." (I can't really say threw for some reason.) I vomited again. I flushed and cleaned myself. I opened the door, I ran outside, Chad close behind me, he laced my finders with his.

"You okay Sonshine? Maybe you should relax." I nodded, "I'm fine Chad, really. I'm okay, don't worry." he nodded, "Okay." he kissed my cheek, "That's my hubby." I said smiling and ruffling his hair. Time went by so so fast, we watched the girls go and play, they walked towards us over and over again. Chad and I were taking photos and so was Tom, he's a potographer straight up. Tiffany looked at Chad and I smiling after she ate her cheese puffs, it was so adorable, I snapped a picture, "That's my little princess." she LOVES the camera. Marisol on the other hand loves the camera a ton more, every picture we take: she's in it. My little girls are getting so big on me; a whole year ago they were born, now look, talking, playing, having fun... wow. Chad and I played games with Marisol and Tiffany, everyone here was having such a great time, my phone started ringing, unknown number... now this person's texting me.

Hey weird freak brat, I heard you got knocked up and pregnant, and I heard its not with your husband you little freaking whore. I told everyone about your whole little thing, just check your facebook wall... or the internet, you'll be surprised.

Who is this person? Chad was sitting next to me, "Sonny what's wrong?" I shook my head, I pulled up facebook, oh my gosh, I don't think you wanna know what's on here, I searched up news feed, everything's about me on here (these are people from my old school) I seached the internet. Blogs, photos, fake accounts, everything online about me. Cara even wrote something: "Eww, that's so disgusting, I wonder where that ugly b is at now." every little message that popped up was about me, "She's probably using her husband for his money." I read on one website. I sat my phone in Chad's lap and ran as far as I could go. I need to be alone right now, I don't care if Chad can't find me. I ran ran ran into the woods. I didn't know Chad was behind me until I felt strong arms pulling me, I almost screamed.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it... remember 88 or more reviews & questions :)

God Bless :)

- Javi :)


	25. Chapter 24: Birthday Part 2

Hey guys, I'm trying soo hard to pull an all nighter, its not working, oooh & hanks so much for your reviews and

Charlie 3 Candy Girl: 8th grade is not that bad, its actually quite fun... until graduation, then its sad lol. I was just thinking about 8th grade today, I would go back though if I had the chance to.

GIRYL1015: I know, I went through the same thing Sonny's going through, its not pretty.

oooh & Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story, it means alot. I gusee that the next chapter is the last one, then sequel her I come :) If you have any questions, please ask, I'll answer them.

Oooh, I wrote a one shot/ songfic called Just Say You Like Me, check it out :)

* * *

**Previously:**

"Here." I handed him my fork, he got one forkful, "Yum, fatening but really really good." I stared at him, "I know right. It is good." we had a full on conversation about salad, which is cool but also weird. "Can I have a bite of your pizza?" he gave me a small bite, uh oh, I don't think this baby's agreeing. Oops... I ran to the nearest bathroom, bathroom 1: used, bathroom 2: free, and that was in the kitchen. Ugh, I can't stand morning sickness. I puked again, everything I ate previously. "Sonny you okay? Its Chad." I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me, "I fewup." (I can't really say threw for some reason.) I vomited again. I flushed and cleaned myself. I opened the door, I ran outside, Chad close behind me, he laced my finders with his.

"You okay Sonshine? Maybe you should relax." I nodded, "I'm fine Chad, really. I'm okay, don't worry." he nodded, "Okay." he kissed my cheek, "That's my hubby." I said smiling and ruffling his hair. Time went by so so fast, we watched the girls go and play, they walked towards us over and over again. Chad and I were taking photos and so was Tom, he's a potographer straight up. Tiffany looked at Chad and I smiling after she ate her cheese puffs, it was so adorable, I snapped a picture, "That's my little princess." she LOVES the camera. Marisol on the other hand loves the camera a ton more, every picture we take: she's in it. My little girls are getting so big on me; a whole year ago they were born, now look, talking, playing, having fun... wow. Chad and I played games with Marisol and Tiffany, everyone here was having such a great time, my phone started ringing, unknown number... now this person's texting me.

Hey weird freak brat, I heard you got knocked up and pregnant, and I heard its not with your husband you little freaking whore. I told everyone about your whole little thing, just check your facebook wall... or the internet, you'll be surprised.

Who is this person? Chad was sitting next to me, "Sonny what's wrong?" I shook my head, I pulled up facebook, oh my gosh, I don't think you wanna know what's on here, I searched up news feed, everything's about me on here (these are people from my old school) I seached the internet. Blogs, photos, fake accounts, everything online about me. Cara even wrote something: "Eww, that's so disgusting, I wonder where that ugly b is at now." every little message that popped up was about me, "She's probably using her husband for his money." I read on one website. I sat my phone in Chad's lap and ran as far as I could go. I need to be alone right now, I don't care if Chad can't find me. I ran ran ran into the woods. I didn't know Chad was behind me until I felt strong arms pulling me, I almost screamed.

**Part 2:**

"Sonny, its me." I turned around and stared at Chad, "What?" Chad pulled me into his strong arms, one part of me was saying, "You're okay." and another was saying "Leave me alone." ugh. I sighed, "Chad, let go." he didn't let go, "Chad let go of me now." he still didn't let go. I sighed, wait... "I'm okay now." Chad let go of me, smiling softly, "Are you sure?" I ran away from him without even answering him, I got back home in 5 minutes. I took my breath, my breathing hitching in my throat. "Sonny!" Anna called me, I didn't feel like talking so I ran upstairs; I heard my name, over and over again. I huddled underneath my quilt and cried, who in the world is doing this to me and why are they doing this to me? What did I do? I looked at my phone (Chad handed it to me in the woods)  
To Sonny From:  
Unknown: Its BRIANNA!  
The text message said, why would she do this to me?  
To Brianna  
From Sonny: Why are you doing this?  
10 minutes later, no response. I looked out the window, Chad's a nervous wreck, Tom is talking to him, I kept looking out the window, is Chad crying?

*Normal POV* Sonny sat at her window watching Chad as he was talking to Tom. "I'm worried about her, I mean, she's always stressed out and worried. She's been bullied since pre-k and she's never been cyberbullied ever. I think the fact that she knows that its everywhere is really stressing her out." Tom nodded, really thinking deeply about what Chad said, "Yeah, that's really really bad. You should just let her calm down for another 2 minutes and then go check up on her." Chad waited, quietly for 2 more minutes. Adame heard their conversation, "Chad, be easy on her okay?" Chad nodded, "I will."

Sonny's POV  
I sat there for a little bit and then layed back down, what if I ruined everything? I looked at my phone, more and more Facebook notifications... Sonny this.. Sonny that... I turned off my phone and asked myself all these questions. I had a history with cutting and I wanna cut so bad but I can't. I heard someone knock at the door, I heard the knock again. It was Chad, "Come in." Chad came over to me and sat next to me, complete silence fell over us, it was weird. "I'm sorry." I told Chad, "Its okay, I understand, well partially. I've been bullied before but never cyber bullied. God's got this okay. Don't worry everything's going to work out just fine." I nodded, "Thanks. Mr. Therapist." Chad laughed, "Your welcome Ms. Laughy." Chad hugged me, ask me how's it like. It feels good. "Just try not to stress okay? Its not good for our little boy." I laughed at Chad, "How do you know its a boy?" Chad smiled at me, "I have a feeling." Chad pecked me on the lips, then cheek, "I wanna go back outside again." Chad nodded, "After you m' lady." I went, "Thank you kind gentleman." Chad smiled, "No problem at all princess." Chad and I went back outside, talking and playing with each other. "You okay Sonny?" Tom asked me, "Yeah I'm okay." I went over to Marisol and tapped her on her right shoulder, she looked over to see who it was, I leaned to the left before she turned. I tapped her on the left, she looked again. I picked her up and she laughed like crazy. "Mommy." wow, since when could she say mommy haha. "Yes Maris?" she kissed my cheek, aww. "Tiff?" she wants to know where Tiffany is, "You wan cake Maris?" she nodded like crazy, "Okay, we'll find Tiff then get cake." Tawni had Tiffany who was screaming, "What happened to her?" she was all red faced and was about to cry. "She fell on the grass." Tiffany was passed to me, Chad ran over and saw Marisol, she reaches for him all the time. Tiffany leaned her head on my shoulder and her legs were around my stomach, "You okay Tiff?" she whined, "No." aww, my poor baby. I kissed her little hand, that's what she hit when she fell on the grass "Do you feel better now?" she smiled at me and nodded, "That's mommy's little babygirl. I love you." she smiled.

Chad looked at the clock, its 5:15, this time is really going fast. I told the DJ, he stopped the music that was playing. "Okay, everyone it's time to head inside and sing Happy Birthday to Marisol and Tiffany." everyone headed inside, it took maybe 5 minutes. Chad and I lit the candles on the cake and turned out the lights and set the twins up in front of the cake, the candles aren't near them though. We sung "Happy Birthday" to Marisol first, then Tiffany, then to everyone who we lost and are not forgotten. Before we ate the cake, we had a special memorial for Mike and Priscilla and also Gianna. That took 10 minutes and then we all had cake. I didn't know this house had an ice cream machine until last night haha, Chad told me about it. We all ate our cake and ice cream. There's about 30 people here, not bad at all. We all relocated to the movie room. "Okay, the movies we have are: Monte Carlo, 17 Again, Princess Bride, Notebook, and Confessions Of A Shopoholic." I had to scream, haha, me being 5"4.5 gave me great lungs (A.N haha, that's me :D my lungs come in great use.) to use when screaming. "Okay, raise your hands if you want Monte Carlo?" most people raised their hands, Selena did too, of course she would, she's in it haha. Monte Carlo won because there were 3 people out of 30 that said they'd rather not watch it. I laughed so freaking hard when Cordelia slapped Theo and the guy in the elevator saw it he looked so terrified, "This is why I hate the French." Selena's hilarious with her british accent. (A.N haha I love that part to death, I'm always talking about it.) When the movie ended, it was 7:30. People said their goodbyes and left. There wasn't that much cleanup to be done. Chad was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and was rubbing my stomach, Tom snapped a quick picture. "Tom, why?" I asked him laughing my butt off. I didn't know Aunt Judy was staring at us until Chad smiled at her. She walked over to us? "Congratulations." she hugged me, I was confused, "Wait, how did you know?"  
"The pizza and salad, after you ate it, you had that 'I'm gonna puke' face. Also, how Chad was rubbing your stomach just now." she eyeballed Chad, "Thanks." we said our goodbyes and everyone left, its 8PM now, I'm exhausted. Chad and I gave the twins their bath, tucked them in, prayed with them, and then did the same for ourselves, exept the prayer, we did that with the twins.

Usually its movie night, Chad and I were too exhausted, "Can I change my number tomorrow?" Chad nodded, "Sure you can, I don't mind." Chad kissed my cheek and turned out the lights, I layed on Chad's chest and he stroked my hair and cheeks, "I'm sorry." Chad looked at me, "Why?" he was confused, he's so adorable, "I blew up on you again and I hate that, my stress gets in the way and I blow up and I don-" Chad kissed me, "Shh, just relax okay? Shh." Chad stroked my stomach and waist, I started getting sleepy, I'm dozing off now, I'm now asleep, goodnight.

* * *

I'm done :) I'm so sad this story's going to end but so happy to write a sequel, there is a poll on my page,

What Gender Do You want Sonny's baby to be?

Okay, in your review, please describe how you want the baby to look like and also a name.

God Bless You :)

- Javi :)


	26. Chapter 25: Sick Truth Is

;D Hey guys, I've been sooo busy, I wrote a new story called " I Love My Best Friend, Does He Love Me?" its soo good, I need to finish it though. Oooh, in other news:

I'm going to the beach on Friday, I need a bathing suit. Funny story, when I was little I used to shower in my bathing suit.  
I know Jasmine Villegas's boyfriend, small world, he lives near me. I saw her once, I didn't know it though.

This is the LAST Chapter, well at the end its the Truth Is.

I'm so sad this story's ending but this isn't goodbye :) I'm doing the sequel next week.

* * *

I was laying on Chad's chest when I woke up, I don't think I need a pillow, I simply have Chad. I relaxed on Chad for a little while then looked at the clock, 5AM I'm exhausted. "Good Morning babe." I'm glad Chad's up, "Good Morning Chaddy."  
"You okay?" I nodded, yawning, Marisol was crying, I got up to go get her, "I got her, go back to sleep." Chad kissed my cheek and then went to get Marisol, I drifted back to sleep, Chad got back into bed about 10 minutes later, "Is she okay?" Chad nodded, "Yeah, she couldn't find her teddy bear and woke up Tiffany when she was crying. I had to sing to both of them just so they could sleep." I put my head back on Chad's chest, he cradled me in his arms and I instantly fell asleep; I'm exhausted. I do not feel like getting up today, its Sunday I'm not leaving this bed. "Sonny, its 3 PM." wow, I can't believe we slept this long, I smiled at Chad which then turned into a frown, "I'm going to pu-" Chad ran to the trash can and ran it over to me, I got sick in the trash can, eww, I went in the bathroom and showered and brushed my teeth. Chad just came out of his bathroom, "What are the twins doing?" my little babies haha. "They were just up, now they're naping." I nodded, I'm exhausted, I walked back to the bed and layed down, "You okay Sonshine?" Chad came over to me and rubed my back, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired." Chad kissed my forehead, "So am I." Okay, I have my prayers said, bible read. I wanna sleep.

I'm more tired than Chad is, I don't know why, I'm not hungry at all but Chad's forcing me to eat. "Sonny please eat." I shook my head being stubborn, "Please for me?" I smiled, still shaking my head, "Do it for Christian? Please, he needs food." I laughed at Chad, "Okay, fine, and how exactly do you know if we're having a boy? I'm only 2 months." he laughed at me and kissed my temple, "I don't know, I just have that feeling." he said, rubbing my stomach, "Okay?" I sat down and ate a burger, Chad kept eyeballing me, I threw a tomatoe at him, I hate tomatoes. "Revenge!" why is that Chad's word? Haha. Chad threw the tomatoe at me, I sat it on my plate, I finished eating, I then went and threw my plate away, but I secretly had my tomatoe in my hand, I walked over to Chad and wrapped my arms around his waist, he smiled at me, kissing my forehead, perfect timing. I moved my arm and then put the tomatoe on his head, without him even knowing. Revenge is SWEET! "I love you." I smiled back at Chad, trying not to laugh, "I love you too." Chad pecked me and I left him. "Hey girlies." I was talking to Tiffany and Marisol, they both smiled and waved at me, they're so beautiful and priceless. "What's up?" they started talking to me in their little baby talk, after they were done, they started cracking up. I wonder what in the world they're saying.

They looked at me as if I was supposed to say something, "Right, so did you have fun?" they looked at me confused, aww, they looked at each other and started talking to each other and then they both crawled on me, "What?" I was talking to them in my baby voice, they smiled at me, I love when they smile, its so sweet. My phone buzzed, yup its on vibrate haha. I looked at it, it was Marisol W.  
To Sonny  
From Marisol- Hey Sonny its Marisol, how are you? Your court date is set to be August 30th. We're gathering info now, thanks :)

"Did you get the text to Chad?" he walked over to me and sat on the floor too, "Yes I did babe." he kissed my cheek and took Tiffany, "Tiffie Tiff." he started blowing rasberries on her stomach, she laughed like there was no tomorrow, totally priceless. "Dada." she said still smiling, they love each other to bits, you can clearly see it. I don't care what anyone says, I love my life the way it is. "So what do you wanna do today?" Chad asked me, I shrugged, I went to the kitchen and got an icee, I took one sip, "I'm going to t-" too late, I barfed, all over the kitchen sink, eww. The worst part is, is that it lasted for 1 minute, it was unexpected. I sat on the stool looking sick, Chad ran into the kitchen, "You okay?" Chad craddled me in his arms and I still felt sick, "Yeah." I got up, abuout to clean my mess, "Its okay, you can go lay down, I'll clean it Sonshine." I still didn't wanna lay down, "No, no its fine, I got it Chad." he still never gave up, "I got it babe, go relax okay?" he said with a reasuring smile, "Okay." the twins were asleep. Wow, that fast? I went and layed down, falling asleep instantly. I literally didn't wake up that whole day, I opened my eyes again and it was 2AM, my throat hurt really bad and my head was pounding, I got up, pacing, not wanting to wake Chad up, I went to the bathroom and was sick again. I got up and cleaned off, I got sick again. I went back to bed after cleaning up. "Sonny wake up." what time is it? I got up and looked at the clock, its 3AM. "I have to take you to the hospital." I tried to talk and honestly, I seriously could not say a word. I nodded, Chad listed me out of bed, I feel weak. Chad sat me in the car, I looked behind me, the twins were in their carseats, sleeping.

We went to Mom's house, she came out and got the twins asap. Chad only said hi and bye to her and that we'll be back soon. Why am I feeling this way? I feel completely sick, Chad was driving and I yanked his arm and pointed, he knew what I meant. I had my hair in a bun, I ran to a tree and puked, I feel horrible. I popped a mint and gum in my mouth, I started crying, something I do when I'm exhausted and sick. Chad rubbed my leg, he started driving again once I had my seatbelt on, we arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes. I got out the car and so did Chad, he kissed my forehead, I walked with Chad hand in hand up to the register. "Hi, my wife is sick, she has a swollen throat, excessive vomiting, and has a high fever, is there any way she can be seen imediatelly?" the nurse nodded, looking bored, "Well will you tell us now please?" Chad said rather rudely. I would've smacked his head but I don't feel well, "Yes, its a doctor that will be with you in 5 minutes" she started checking us in, I feel very faint. The last ting I remember was hitting the floor and people screaming.

I woke up, feeling cold, I turned looked around, what happened? I looked and saw Chad next to me, "Chad!" Chad looked at me joyfully, "I'm so happy you're okay. You passed out and everything, you were very sick. I was worried about you Sonshine." Chad looked at me and sighed, "I love you." I ruffled his hair, "I love you too." Chad layed his head on my arm and I was playing with his hair, "What time is it?" Chad checked his watch, "8AM." I nodded, the doctor walked into my room, right after that. "Glad to see you awake Mrs. Cooper, you're actually okay, your temperature's fine, your baby's doing fine, your vitamins are working. You're actually free to go home." I didn't waste any time whatsoever, "Thank you." Chad and I left the hospital after we signed out. "So what now Sonshine?" I shrugged, I wanna sleep haha. Its Monday, my sleep in day. Chad and I went home and called mom, she was glad I was okay, Chad and I showered and then slept. I woke up at 1PM, Chad was stroking my hair, "Hey beautiful." Chad said to me, "Hey handsome." both of us blushed, you'd think 3 whole years meant 3 months to us, we still blush around each other, we still have our little fights here and ther, we still act like kids, but in the end, we love each other no matter what. I love my Chad and my Chad loves me, nothing in this world will ever change that, and I actually mean it from the bottom of my heart.  
Chad Dylan Cooper + Allison Annabeth Munroe= Forever Channy. My little girls are still growing up, and honestly, I know that some sick physchopathic freak raped me and my friends passed away from a terrible accident but honestly, there was 2 amazing, great things that came from it. My two precious little girls who I thank God for every single day of my life.

* * *

Okay guys... I'm OFFICIALLY done this story, I'm about to cry :( but I can't wait for the sequel.

28 Truths about this WHOLE story

1. I actually dreamt HALF of this story

2. I dreamt about someone having cancer and someone being abused

3. Marisol and Tiffany were not characters

4. There were babies in my dream

5. I typed this story ever since February (Last day) and finished today

6. Sonny and Chad were secretly dating, I figured why not make them marry each other

7. I went to bed that night reading Hidden Bruises by SparkleInTheSun (Written on June 28th my birthday) AND You Are The Music In Me by daddyslittleprincess123

8. I worked day and night on this story, staying up until 5 AM

9. I listened to about 50-60 songs tying this

10. I've had so many powerfull reviews

11. I didn't think I'd get this far with this story

12. This was supposed to be a 3 shot

13. This story actually had me crying

14. Sonny and Chad were not actually the main characters, I was, along with my crush

15. Mike and Priscilla were made up

16. I searched the internet over and over, trying to find characters that fit this story

17. When I wasn't working on this story, I was making ideas

18. I've made friends through this story

19. I pray more people read this

20. This story has taught me a lesson: Don't be afraid of love

21. I hope this story also teaches you guys a lesson too

22. I lost reviewers, but also gained alot

23. Marisol and Tiffany are based off of these two little girls at my church: Paige and Chloe, they're exactly like Marisol and Tiffany. They're 2

24. This story is semi based off of my life (The cyber bullying, the bullies)

25. I was on this story so much that I literally almost failed math class (I got an A)

26. This story has given me a new perspective in life

27. Mixy was a cat I used to have and my current cat, Max reminds me of her

28. Brooke was based off of my friend Kelly

* * *

Thanks guys so so much for reading this, I'm literally crying. God bless ALL of you who have read, reviewed, and favorited this story, its been a blessing

Thanks so much :) God bless you :)

-Javi


	27. Chapter 26: Baby

Hey guys :)

I'm back... again lol. This is my last chapter, then the sequel, so I guess you can say its a prequel :)

Gosh I missed this story so much, thank you guys so much for reading this and supporting me, I love you all :)

There's so much on my plate right now, the sequel will probably be up tomorrow. Tiffany and Marisol will be 5 and off to kindergarden :)

More facts,

I saw k-Mart and a truck that said Swift and that's how I got the doctor's name, Max is actually my cat, there are more facts, I'll share them later.

* * *

Wow, its been so long, I'm already 9 months pregnant, Tiffany and Marisol are getting so so big, they'll be 2 in about five months and Chad, well he's still the same, he just turned 17 a few days ago. Oh and by the way, Chad and I are having a baby boy, yup, Chad got his little boy afterall. Everyone's so excited, especially me, only thing is, this baby kicks alot; when I say alot, I mean more that Tiff did. I'm sitting on the chair and Chad's in the kitchen eating oatmeal, I just got done my cereal, Tiffany and Marisol are eating with Chad, my back's been hurting me, "Okay, you can go now Tiffie." I heard Chad say, Tiffany came running towards me, she propped herself on the chair and sat next to me, "Hey babygirl." she smiled at me and climbed on me. I kissed her cheek and she started giggling, aww. Marisol came afterwards, followed by Chad, Marisol sat on Chad's lap and talked to Tiffany, what are they saying? I looked at Chad, he shurgged his shoulders and kissed me lightly, he was stroking my stomach, I winced in pain, "Sonny, are you okay?" I nodded, breathing again, I continued playing with the girls, again, more pain.

I sat here through the pain, it was increasing, Chad looked worried, I was calm. Marisol looked at me with her green eyes, "Mommy hurt?" hey these twins are smart, they talk like they're two, I don't know how. I stroked Marisol's brown hair, she put her head on my leg, Tiffany followed the same thing, "Mommy's okay." I told them softly, the baby kicked, ow, I closed my eyes, I was leaning against Chad who was stroking my back, "Hospital, now." Chad grabbed the baby bags and the twins, I couldn't get up. Chad put the twins in the car and the baby bags in the trunk and rushed back inside, Chad kissed my forehead, he helped me get up, "Thanks." Chad nodded, he saw how much pain I was in, he picked me up and walked me to the car, "I was going to walk." Chad and I chuckled. I texted everyone to inform them about the hospital. I looked at my phone, 22 text messages, Sel saying she'd be there an hour later, she was at a doctor's appointment with Justin for Emily. Tawni and Anna saying they'd be there shortly, Mom and Dad saying they'll be there waiting, same as Tina and Tom. Chad was rubbing my knee as we were driving, "Ugh, can you please go faster?" Chad nodded looking terrified.

We got to the hospital in about 10 minutes, Chad speeded a little but no biggie, I'm in labor, so he has a reason, since I can't drive until this baby's born. Chad pulled up into the delivery section, nurses were there waiting for me, "Aww, Sonny, you look so great." Dr. Swart said to me, I glared at her. Everyone is pretty much scared of me right now, I'm not so Sonny right now, I'm more like Sonset. As I was being pushed through the hospital, to get to my room, I got so many looks from all these people, all trying to figure out why I'm so young with a husband and twin girls and pregnant at the young age of 16. I got to my room and changed into my clothes, I hate this. This pain is intense, I can't believe I slept through all this with Tiff, ugh. Everyone walked into the room once I was set up, Marisol and Tiffany looked weirded out, they reached for me, I grabbed them from mom, she kissed my forehead. "My second grandson, I'm so excited." I laughed, then winced, I hate these contractions. "Just hang in there." I nodded, Tiffany was playing in my hair, she laughed "Why are you laughing silly girl?" I asked her in a baby tone, she looked at me, as if telling me, 'I'm not a baby' it was so cute, she giggled, and so did Marisol, I promise you, their laughs and smiled can light up a room so brightly. Marisol curled up in my arms, she looks sleepy, I looked at the clock, yup, its their nap time, 12:30. Dad reached for Tiffany, I handed her over, she curled up on him and slept instantly, Marisol on the other hand, was being fussy. Mom rocked her until she slept, which took 10 minutes. Tawni and Ana ran in here, "Hey Sonny, I had to come here with this really really cute blanket." I laughed at them "Me too. Well these are for Tiffany and Marisol." she held up a pink blanket that said 'Big Sister' and a yellow one just like it. "Aww, thanks guys. They're adorable."

The nurse came in here, she gave me my meds, I'm actually okay, she gave me a penusilin to jump up my labor, I'M only 3 CM dialated, Selena came into the room with Brooke, "Sonny!" Brooke ran up to me and hugged me, I hugged her back, she was smiling, "I'm finally having a nefew. I know he's going to be adorable." I laughed at her excitement, Selena hugged me next, "Hey, where's Justin?" she smiled, "He's home with Emily, she can't be in hospitals,. she's too loud, she's with Ana, Chloe, Danny, and Dylan." I nodded, I relaxed, Selena started messing with my hair, "Sel, I wouldn't mess with her." Chad said, scared, I snapped, yup, stupid hormones, Selena looked scared, I started crying, Chad hugged me in his arms, "I didn't mean to yell at her, Chad, its these stupid hormones, I hate them." Chad kissed my forehead, "I know Sonshine, its okay." Chad kept holding me, until I stopped crying, I hate this. Chad let go of me and sat down. The nurse walked in, she told me to pull my legs up and I did, "Okay Sonny, you're about 6 centemeters dialated." I nodded, I put my legs back down. Tina walked into the room with Tom who was carrying balloons, a vase, and a teddy bear, he sat them down and came over to talk to Chad and I, "Just think, in an hour or two, you'll be holding your little boy." Tom said, "Yeah, I can't wait, I hate this pain though." Tina nodded, she ruffled Chad's hair, "Did you guys think this would happen?" Tina asked out of the blue.

Chad and I extanged glances, "What?" I asked her, she smiled, Tom held her hand and kissed her cheek, "That you guys would be 16 and 17, having a huge house, owning about 10 acres of land, having two twins, and a baby boy on the way, and married, all in 3 years?" wow, this is a deep question, I breathed in, Chad answered, "Honestly, I didn't, I mean yeah I did love her when I first saw her, but this right here, no." I nodded, wow, "Same here, I thought that I would still be living with my father and probably not have a chance to even love anyone at all." they all nodded, Tina went to the bathroom and Tom went to the lobby with everyone else, Chad stood up and kissed my cheek and hugged me. "I love you." I smiled at him, "I love you too." Chad kissed me, he stroked my hair, he let go and pulled out his phone, he pulled up 'Victorious' haha ah, Tori Vega, my most favorite character. "She should go out with Beck." Chad said, smirking, "I know right, they're so cute together." I looked at the clock, is it seriously 4PM already? I closed my eyes and fell asleep, "Sonny, wake up babe." I woke up, oh the nurse is here, she checked to see how I was doing, I'm okay, she told me to lift my legs again, "Okay, Sonny, you're ready to deliver." wow this was fast, Chad went to call everyone, they preped me up for birth, Dr. Swart came in and gave Chad and I the instructions, "Okay, Sonny, I want you to push when Chad starts counting at 1, and then stop when he gets to 10 and breathe, don't stop pushing." I nodded, "Okay, Chad, I want you to count to 10 slowly." Chad nodded, we both did this before, duh. "Ready?" Chad asked me, I smiled, "Yeah, You?" Chad smiled back at me and kissed me softly, I breathed in and started pushing.

"1,2,3,4." Chad stopped, his phone went off, he read the text, "Its Aunt Judy." I nodded, "COUNT!" I screamed haha, he went back to counting, "7, 8, 9, 10." I breathed in, Chad started counting again, "He's crowning." Brooke sqwealed, haha, I laughed and kept pushing, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." I breathed in, Chad was stroking my hair, Chad counted again, and I pushed, "One more push." I pushed, he's still not out. Chad counted again, as I pushed, suddently, we heard a cry. "Chad, would you like to cut the cord?" Chad nodded, he cut the cord and the baby was off to be cleaned, I had to push out the placenta, I did, eww, it looks so weird and gross. Chad kissed me, "Aww." everyone cooed, way to ruin the moment, my whole mid section is sore. Chad kissed my forehead, Dr. Swart handed the baby over to me, he opened his eyes, aww, he's so adorable and precious. Chad and I were crying tears of joy, he opened his eyes, they were blue, "He has your eyes." Chad nodded, "That's my little boy." Chad kissed his little forehead, he's so precious, "He has your hair Sonny." I looked under the hat, to make sure, yup, he has brown hair, with a tiny touch of blonde. I handed him to Chad, everyone looked at him, "Told ya Sonny, he's adorable." Brooke said, hugging me, Tiffany and Marisol were in Dad's lap, they saw the baby, "Baby boy." Marisol said, clapping, Tiffany smiled at her, they hugged, man, you'd think they were two. I laughed at their excitement, "That's your baby brother." they looked confused, I used big words with them haha. Tina joined the hug too. The nurse came in with the baby bassinette and a birth certificate, "Okay guys, we need a name for this adorable guy." the one black haired nurse said, Chad and I thought, "Okay, first name, Christian." she nodded, I'm picking the middle name, "Aiden." she nodded, she then wrote Cooper, Chad handed Christian to the nurse who set him in the basket and they wheeled him to the nursery.

Everyone left to go home, soon after, it was about 9PM, Chad and I ate dinner, I had a veggie burger, just to try it, I think they put meat in it. Chad laughed when I told him that after I hate my burger, Chad looked tired, "Thanks." Chad looked confused, "For being there for me, I know I say it alot but I really mean it, you were there for me when I had Tiffany, when Mike and Priscilla passed, through everything." Chad nodded and kissed me passionately, "There's no need to thank me." Chad said, man, he's so sweet, "Most guys would have left me if they knew I was pregnant at the age of 15." Chad nodded and crawled into the bed, he was laying next to me, "Yeah, most guys, but if a guy loves you, he'll stay with you through thick and thin." I nodded, Chad kissed my forehead, I started drifting off to sleep, "I love you." Chad kissed me again, "I love you too."

* * *

DONE! haha, now I'm off to bed, its 1:38, hmm... the OFFICIAL sequel will be up tomorrow :)

Thanks so so much, God bless you all :)

-Javi :)


End file.
